


Old Time Religion 旧日信条

by boccaroteapot



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 66,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boccaroteapot/pseuds/boccaroteapot
Summary: 废土设定。洞察计划成功，九头蛇上台，世界步入乱局，核站爆发后冬兵被放入九头蛇西雅图基地地底永久冰冻封存，直到几百年过后，有人把他从那里带了出来。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

朗姆洛真的觉得自己该改改总喜欢在外面捡破烂回来的坏毛病了。

他在路口经营一家修车店兼酒馆，这年月生意不好，朗姆洛在这个四处漏风的破房子后面还开了一小块地，试着种点变异后的土豆补贴家用。收效甚微，辐射沙尘暴在最近这几个月来得越发频繁又没有规律，变异猴鼠也常来园子里搞破坏，于是朗姆洛带上枪和补给重操旧业，每周有三天都会步行去周边一些废弃城市和旧安全屋搜刮物资，看有什么能帮他修补破屋子的。偶尔运气好还能搞点能用的零件。

那条金属手臂泡在满是辐射的泥水里，也闪闪发光，一看就是好东西，所以朗姆洛心动了，没办法。这玩意重的要死，他花了接近一天时间才把这条手臂带回自己的地方，安置到二楼。

哦，他说了吗？这条手臂还有个麻烦事，就是它另一头还带着个缺少手臂的人。

朗姆洛花了一个星期，试图把这人从手臂上拆下来，同时也试着想直接把手臂拆成零件，结果这一周过去了，手臂上的男人不但退了烧，还恢复了精神和一个能打十个朗姆洛的战斗力，朗姆洛这边两个目标都没达成。

“你这条手臂到底是什么鬼材质的？”这就是朗姆洛对醒来后的巴恩斯说的第一句话，手里还拿着个电锯，脸上满头大汗，表情很气急败坏。

“……我也不清楚。”冬兵回答。

朗姆洛气馁了，他把电锯一丢，皱着眉看着冬兵，不知道拿他怎么办。资源紧缺，他可养不起一个大男人。另一方面，虽然这家伙块头够大，但不知道有什么病没有，吃他的肉不一定安全。

而冬兵沉静地躺在朗姆洛安置他的那个破床垫上，只是睁着眼睛望着他。

“行吧，”朗姆洛啧了一声，“我救了你一条命，有什么能拿来还人情的吗？”对方一动也不动，朗姆洛蹲下身，拍了拍他的漂亮脸蛋。

花了几乎有二十几秒，对方才开口。他听上去不是很确定，因为朗姆洛的操作跟正常程序差太多了，但他还是按照流程里的那样做出了一如既往的承诺。

冬兵皱着眉。“……请下达指令。”

朗姆洛盯了他一会儿。冬兵在等他发话，他也搞不懂情况，同样在等下文。于是尴尬至极的一段沉默过去了，朗姆洛慢悠悠地反应过来，有点瞠目结舌。“脑子坏了？”

冬兵没说话，他觉得耻辱。朗姆洛拿不到回答，一头雾水地站起了身，后退了一点。他没得到指令，但朗姆洛给他让出了空间，于是冬兵坐了起来，他的左臂跟着动了起来，细小的机械运作声音一下子让朗姆洛的视线黏在了上面。真见鬼，它能动？朗姆洛长这么大从没见过这么漂亮精巧的东西。接着冬兵的目光落到了朗姆洛身后的窗子上。叫它窗子实在儿戏，因为那上面玻璃早没了，现在只是几块薄板挡住大块的区域，但至少还有一半的窗子无遮无拦，夹着沙土的风就从那里钻进来，从房间里往外看，天空是橙色的。

“狗屎，机器人？不会吧……我警告你，可别起什么怪念头。我找到你的时候你就已经在那儿趴着，连身衣服都没有了。”朗姆洛直退到背后靠上墙壁，在那里他伸手在柜子后面拿出了一把霰弹枪来，上了膛，对着冬兵。

后者眯着眼睛，看着那把枪。“你不是九头蛇。”他说。

这环境太破烂了，而且九头蛇从来都不会只有一个没什么防备的人看着他解冻。在冬兵模糊的记忆里，每次他被唤醒，身边总是有好几把枪对着他。现在这个枪口让他稍微想起来了一点，但这把枪也太奇怪。枪管是自己锯短的，还有一些其他的民用改动——九头蛇从来不用这么寒酸的自制武器。

他到底在哪儿？冬兵环视四周。某个废弃房屋吗？但那边的柜子上还放着厨具和罐头，眼前这邋遢男人看来就在这儿生活。流浪汉？但那把枪又不像。

外面的天空更看起来不对劲。

“你他妈在说什么？”

冬兵又不说话了。

“……你有名字吗？”朗姆洛问，还是没有放下枪。

但那还重要吗？他不在九头蛇了。

冬兵的肩膀放松了下来，他垂下头，看着自己的双手。“我还没想起来。”他实话实说。“人们叫我冬兵。”

“这听上去也太傻了，谁会叫那种名字啊。”

“给我点时间，我会想起来的。”

“真的傻了。”朗姆洛垂下了枪口，“……辐射病？”

那又是什么？


	2. Chapter 2

据朗姆洛所说，冬兵是在一处废弃已久的建筑废墟里被翻出来的。没人知道那地方曾经是做什么的，这些年来破损得越来越厉害，上周的沙尘暴让它又一次垮塌了，露出了地下室。朗姆洛去的时候，那仓库里大部分已经被其他拾荒者搬空了，只剩下一块倒塌后的废墟，抱着侥幸的心理他在那里挖了一会儿，最后在一块钢筋混凝土碎片和一大堆碎玻璃中间找到了冬兵的这条手臂。那是维生培养皿。冬兵想。苏联人就总喜欢把他存放在那里面。

而这个世界毁灭于大概二百六十多年前的一次核战争，朗姆洛对此一无所知。他是在这片不毛之地上出生的，没见过辐射云层之上的天空，他曾经有个母亲但他不想说，他不认字不能读写，他没听说过苏联，美国，或者是九头蛇。

冬兵的到来让他被迫给冬兵提供了他仅剩的另外一条裤子。脏兮兮的，膝盖也破了个洞，靴子凑不出来合脚的，被朗姆洛放弃了。“你小心点穿，”他担忧地看着走出小屋门口的冬兵，“我只剩这最后一条裤子了。”

“我得去一趟你发现我的那个仓库。”冬兵只穿了一条裤子，但他感受了一会儿荒原上的烈风，光着脚站在那里，转过身来看着朗姆洛。他看上去一点情绪波澜都没有，“需要你带我去。”

朗姆洛当然不愿意自找麻烦。他冲冬兵一咧嘴，“别傻了，那地方在五十多公里以外，你这身可走不了那么远。”

小屋侧面的修车店面很大，大概原本是什么旧厂房，有两层楼高，朗姆洛把这地方划给冬兵住。那破床垫是朗姆洛睡觉的地方，现在冬兵好了，也就没再特意关照他了。

冬兵毫不在意，他找来梯子爬到二楼，在零件和柜子碎片中找了几块破布铺在角落，这就算是一张床铺了。

“我没什么东西，你也看到了。”朗姆洛站在门边，阴郁地看着冬兵做完这一切。“你没什么别的地方可去吗？”

闻言冬兵来到了二楼栏杆边上，趴在那上面看着底下的朗姆洛。

“五十多公里，”冬兵慢条斯理地说，“你是怎么一个人把我弄过来的？”

朗姆洛脸色难看，恶狠狠地瞪了他好一会儿，然后一言不发地把他留在了这里，一个人走了，门都没放下。他希望夜里有裸鼹鼠入侵，这样它们可以做完朗姆洛没干完的事，比如说把冬兵左手以外的所有地方全啃光，朗姆洛就能拿到那条左手了。

结果第二天早上起来，朗姆洛拿着一把大砍刀来到修车铺门口，却发现冬兵不但没事，还起得很早，正绕着铺子中央停着的那辆破吉普车壳子研究。他把引擎盖掀了起来，正盯着空空如也的里面若有所思，背对着朗姆洛。

朗姆洛抓着自己那把锈迹斑斑的刀，在手里掂量了一下，认认真真地考虑要不要从背后把他捅了。

对了，他盐不够，多余的肉会被浪费的。

朗姆洛皱着眉，垂下了刀。冬兵背对着他，却好像背后长了眼睛一样，这时候开口说：“这是你的车？”

“上一个过来修车的人留下的，”朗姆洛回答，“他被西边山坡底下那群哈德逊家的带走了，应当已经被吃了，我前些天在哈德逊的车前盖上看到他的脑袋。”

“被吃了？”

“他们除了人以外什么都不吃。”

“会生病的。”冬兵问，“你也吃人吗？”

怪不得他们看上去奇奇怪怪的。但否则呢？哈德逊家有三个女儿，两个女人，只有哈德逊一个男丁。他们打不过劫掠者，那些人玩完就走了，留下女人们大着肚子，去年春天他们饿得受不了了，把小女儿的右手煮掉吃了，朗姆洛给他们送过去一个成年男性，这能够他们活很久了。这话问得朗姆洛生气，他这辈子见过的第一个看上去吃了没病的健康火腿正问他吃没吃过自己。“我没那运气。”朗姆洛硬邦邦地回答，他冲冬兵狞笑。“我是素食主义者。”

冬兵转过身看着他。“那太可惜了。”他说，指了指朗姆洛右手边的头顶，后者抬起头，辨认了一下，才意识到那是三只被吊起来的裸鼹鼠尸体。“我找了一下，你什么吃的都没有，昨晚这些东西进来了，但我估计你没法享用？”

朗姆洛张着嘴巴。“谁他妈会吃这玩意啊？”

裸鼹鼠皮糙肉厚，很难打死，还成群结队活动，连寻常陷阱都没法把它们弄伤。杀这种东西一般要用霰弹或者毒药，没谁会去一粒一粒把钢弹捡出来，肉里泡饱了毒也没人敢吃，朗姆洛从来没见过有人这么干的。

“我用你的测数器检查了一下，它们辐射值还算正常。”冬兵回答，“比我们两个低。”

他甚至还到朗姆洛房间里拿了盖革计数器。朗姆洛勃然大怒：“还给我！”

“在架子上呢。”

朗姆洛怒气冲冲地来到架子上把测数器抓住塞回了怀里。而冬兵又回去打量那辆车：“为什么不让它跑起来？”

“没看到吗？缺零件。我卖掉了一些来换东西。”

“你到底是做什么的？”冬兵很困惑。

“我开修车店而已，又没说我一定要会修车。”

冬兵评价：“我看过外面那块地了，”他说，“你地也种得很烂。”

“操你妈。”朗姆洛骂骂咧咧的，爬到架子上，把那三只裸鼹鼠的尸体摘下来拿在手里。这东西真沉，这得不少肉，足够他们接下来几天的伙食了。首先他得去把今天的份处理出来，老天啊，他可真的饿坏了。


	3. Chapter 3

朗姆洛用无线电联系了最近城镇的商人，用两头裸鼹鼠的尸体跟他换了一包盐和一双鞋。

“你把他救回来啦？”商人看到坐在酒馆柜台旁边正在穿靴子的冬兵，冲朗姆洛吹了个口哨，“瞧，我就说没有什么是两包消辐宁和一罐豆子罐头治不好的。”

“别废话。”朗姆洛又从柜子里拿出一叠东西，“你看看这些有用吗？”

旅行商人看了两眼，“只是纸，老兄，零件或者食物最好，你指望镇上的那群家伙用这些纸做什么？我最多给你一根烟，布洛克，吉米应该会要，他的烟叶明天又能烤好一批。”

朗姆洛正准备说成交，冬兵的右手就按上了那堆纸。交易的两个人都看向他，而冬兵低着头，盯着纸面。

“能给我吗？”冬兵对朗姆洛说。

“这是什么东西？”

“这对我来说很重要。”

这听上去就像恳求了。商人一副不关我事的样子收回了手，朗姆洛不太高兴，“你得拿东西换。”

“你从哪儿搞来的这个？”

“把你挖出来的那个仓库。”

“求你了。”冬兵说。

真该死，他到底捡回来了一个什么麻烦东西啊。朗姆洛皱着眉把这堆纸递给了冬兵，商人手里还有几个罐头，两把枪，但他没别的东西换了。冬兵拿着那叠纸去了角落里，开始读了起来。商人惊讶地看着他。“你真是走大运了，这家伙能看懂那些旧时代的鬼画符。”

“别扯了，他不会，他只是看着觉得好玩。”朗姆洛回答，十分心疼地从房间里抱出来一个小桶，放到了柜台上。商人可不信，他又瞄了两眼冬兵，接着打开盖子闻了闻，伸手进去沾了一下，舔了舔手指。

“不错啊，”商人合上了盖子，“但还没到时候，两周后我再来，这批私酒有多少？”

“就这么多。”

“太少了。”

“我知道，但今年天气太差劲了，我们没有多少土豆。”

“哪年不是呢？朋友，哪年不是呢？”

商人走后，朗姆洛来到冬兵面前。“看出什么来了？”他问，“天啊，你不会真能读懂吧。”

冬兵没回答。他读得很快，这是份基地日志，都是打印稿，最后几张是手写的，还有些新闻简报。记录者最后说他要自杀了，九头蛇万岁，但这场战争真的太漫长太可怕了，他们已经把一切都毁了。

放下这些纸，冬兵看着面前的朗姆洛。还不是一切。可能那个研究员在九头蛇的最后一处秘密基地里吞枪自尽的时候从未料到竟然还会有人类的种子在这片被核爆洗礼过的土地上继续顽强地生长。即使食不果腹，即使瘦骨嶙峋。甚至偶尔，偶尔，他们当中还会有点心软的家伙。

“消辐宁和罐头可都不便宜。”冬兵问，“你用什么跟他换的？”

朗姆洛看了他一会儿，没说话。

“你是开车去的，对吧？否则五十多公里，你一个人根本没法把我弄回来。”冬兵说，“布洛克，你被坑了，引擎和车轮只换来两袋消辐宁和一罐豆子。”

“我手头又没有别的东西。”

“谢了。”冬兵的声音很柔和。

朗姆洛张了张嘴，然后指着冬兵腿上的那叠资料说：“不用，告诉我这些是什么东西就行了。还有你，你又是怎么一回事？”

这要怎么说呢？冬兵不知道自己该不该告诉他，这世界毁灭的原因就是两百七十四年前九头蛇的洞察计划，阶段一成功后他们挑起了战争，核弹几乎将整个大陆都犁了一遍，文明不复存在。研究员熬不过最初十年的核冬天，在第四年自杀了，而冬兵和其他九头蛇资源被存放起来，永久性的，直到别的大陆上幸存的九头蛇势力过来解封——倘若还有的话。这么多年了，基地上方的建筑已经损毁，上周的一场沙暴又让半坍塌的基地内部暴露在了外面，这个男人救下了冬兵，把他带回了这个变得贫瘠、荒芜，充满了绝望和饥饿的世界里。

这地方变得更丑了，但他还在原处，它还是它。

“将近三百年前，我们现在在的这个地方叫西雅图。”冬兵于是告诉朗姆洛，“我的名字是詹姆斯·巴恩斯，”他眼眶红了，“……你可以叫我巴基。”

“那听起来更蠢了。”朗姆洛回答，“巴恩斯就可以了。我们还没熟到那个程度。”


	4. Chapter 4

巴恩斯平时话很少，他喜欢沉默着干活。

朗姆洛一个人的时候总是无所事事，但巴恩斯眼里似乎总有活干。他去周边收集了两天的石头，把它们敲成碎石子，垒在朗姆洛的土豆田周围，将它们圈起来。朗姆洛嘲笑他在做无用功，这些东西既挡不住火蚁也挡不住裸鼹鼠。“这能挡住杂草生长。”冬兵说。

“什么是杂草？”朗姆洛反问，“倘若能长点额外的东西，我们还能用它加菜。”

自从种了这些土豆，裸鼹鼠袭击的次数更多了。朗姆洛怀疑附近的裸鼹鼠已经记住了这里有美味的块茎等着，只要过来就能拿。冬兵的车库门上总挂着几只新的裸鼹鼠尸体，活像他夜里不用睡觉似的。这种事从来在朗姆洛身上就没发生过，导致有一天早上他走进车库，看到墙上挂了整整七只裸鼹鼠，他感觉有点愧疚，好像自己种这点东西不是为了酿酒，而是专门为了这些可怜东西钓鱼执法。

冬兵对他这种不负责任的耕种方式很不满。“你不施肥，不除虫，甚至不浇水。”

“老子都没水喝，那片水潭里的水辐射太高。那口井太深了，打不出水来。”

又过了几天朗姆洛才对冬兵的行动力有了个大概的了解。井在靠近哈德逊家那边，巴恩斯去那里勘察了一下，见过了那群女人之后，他一连几天脸色都不好看。朗姆洛对此幸灾乐祸，巴恩斯回来的时候他还笑话了他一顿。但巴恩斯虽然没立即搞定那口井，但哈德逊家送了他一件破破烂烂的衬衣，没什么御寒措施，但好歹冬兵不用再暴露着那条铁胳膊晃来晃去了。“我们应该让你去镇子上当个乞丐，”朗姆洛说，“或许男妓也可以，没两个月你就能帮我搞到进城定居的许可证。”

冬兵没理他，他消失了小半天，接着一大早出现在朗姆洛床边。“你今天有事吗？”

“看情况。”

“我在那边发现了个山洞。”

“你要是想去送死也没关系，那里有火蚁窝。”朗姆洛睡眼惺忪，但巴恩斯若有所思的表情吓得他一个激灵清醒了不少，“——不行，那玩意酸液太厉害了，不能吃。”

“真的吗？”

“你要是饿急了，我去看看那辆车上还有什么能卖的零件，叫吉米过来换点罐头，”朗姆洛觉得头疼，“就是……别总想吃奇怪的东西了，行吗？”跟着巴恩斯吃裸鼹鼠肉已经让他克服了很大的心理障碍了。

“它们的蛋也不行吗？”冬兵不太舍得放弃，“是白色的，壳也很软，烤了之后看起来还不错。”

朗姆洛目瞪口呆：“你已经进去过了。”他看了看冬兵裤子上酸液灼烧的痕迹，“……你他妈还偷了火蚁卵。”

巴恩斯没说话，也没否认。朗姆洛开始怀疑人生：“你赤手空拳的，怎么活着出来的？”

冬兵伸出左手，做了个抓握的动作。

“我服了。”朗姆洛坐了起来，“你尝过了吗？”

“蛋清有牛奶味，还不错。就像鸵鸟蛋。”

他不想再问鸵鸟是什么了。

当天下午朗姆洛背了个大包，跟着巴恩斯去了那个没人愿意踏足的山洞。这里有条地下暗河，哈德逊的井就通往这里，要不是火蚁，这里早就被劫掠者占为营地了。“你说这地方原本是做什么的？”当他举着火把，看巴恩斯搬运那些被哈德逊从井口丢下来的尸体的时候，朗姆洛环顾四周，问道。

“……地铁站。”巴恩斯将最后一具捞出来的腐尸丢上木板，他那身衣服也差不多废了。他心情很差，明明来这地方给他们自己找活干是他的主意。朗姆洛没搭理他，反而抓住了另一个重点。

“什么他妈的又是地铁？”

他们上去还有好长一段路要走，时间太长，巴恩斯一个人拉着他临时做出来的简易拖车，朗姆洛走在他旁边负责照明，就这么听了一路。地底的通道贯穿整个城市，那时的文明是混凝土和玻璃幕墙组成的巨大森林和翱翔在天空中的钢铁巨鹰。靠近小溪的岸边，鹅卵石上铺着厚重的绿色青苔，葡萄在藤架上生长，夜莺在花园里歌唱。

“那听上去像编出来的，我不信。”出了山洞，朗姆洛说。

冬兵把尸体们堆在一起，泼上油，丢上火柴点燃。在渐晚的天色里，火光照亮了他们两个的脸。朗姆洛目光炯炯地看着火焰，冬兵很少像今天这样说这么多话，他觉得新鲜。他背包里装了一大堆冬兵在里面搜刮出来的零件，朗姆洛不知道怎么用，但冬兵只是让他带上，于是他就照做了。这玩意挺重的，但他不介意。冬兵的左手夹着一个肥大而白嫩的活虫子，火蚁后重得要命，还滑来滑去。朗姆洛这时还不知道在今天之后他们会开始像养鸡一样在后院饲养这只东西，他以为冬兵只是想补充蛋白质，所以没说什么。

“嗯，他们还是搞砸了(Well. They fucked up)。”巴恩斯回答，也看着火焰。他们没再说别的。

衣服很宝贵，在家里干活的时候，冬兵都不太穿上衣。朗姆洛一般情况下都躺在柜台后面的躺椅上抽水烟，但巴恩斯一直光着上身在他身边晃来晃去，他觉得不太坐得住，于是爬起来，在冬兵蹲着修补二楼地板的时候盯着他湿漉漉的后背猛瞧。

旅行商人再一次到来的时候，看到的就是这个场景。

“你的家政机器人质量很高嘛，布洛克，他在床上操起来怎么样？”

“上午好，汀克。”巴恩斯脾气很好，一点儿都不生气。

拜冬兵所赐，朗姆洛手头多有盈余，不少人收火蚁壳子，他出手了一些，换了相当多的东西，还有一部分材料明天运过来。

当天晚上，朗姆洛难得地来到修车铺。巴恩斯住进来之后，这里多多少少变了样子，杂物都被整理好了，架子和柜子也进行了维修，地面总是不平整因为夜里总有裸鼹鼠钻出来袭击，但白天冬兵会尽可能地处理。巴恩斯的床铺边上的墙壁贴着好几张剪报，朗姆洛看不懂。一楼的工作台对面有一张手绘的地图，是周边情况，大概。朗姆洛站在地图边上研究了一阵，在上面勉强辨认出了自己的店和哈德逊家的山坡，以及那条地下暗河。

巴恩斯真的做了很多事。多到即使他没有在刻意照顾朗姆洛，后者也因为他活得好多了。

他现在相信冬兵说的那些了，有关三百多年前的人们如何如何的事。现在的人类只是找食物，活下去，自相残杀和等死。或许那时的人们都像巴恩斯这样，所以每个人不需要拼尽全力也可以体面地活得很好。

就在这时，冬兵的声音从他身后传来。“有什么事吗？”

朗姆洛回过头，就看到他站在门口，又一次，光着上身。他大概是去哈德逊家借水洗澡了，朗姆洛看向他的时候，巴恩斯才开始慢吞吞地系裤子。他头发被剪短了，虽然手艺不好，但干净利落了很多。朗姆洛盯着他的脖子，还在上面看到了两排牙印。

“你可小心点，”他心里酸溜溜地说，满是恶意。“哈德逊家的女人们都有病。那个小的脑子都不太正常，你以为她是亲你，实际上是想吃了你。”

巴恩斯看起来更愧疚了，他摸了摸那个牙印。“我知道，”他说，“她咬得太用力，掉了两颗牙。”

有那么一会儿朗姆洛只是瞪着他。

“……我不是刀枪不入，别试，我告诉你结果了。”冬兵说。

“是啊，你只是比别人都更结实。”朗姆洛敷衍地说，从裤子口袋里掏出来一样东西，递给了巴恩斯。

巴恩斯接过来，抬起眉。“这是什么？”

“你来告诉我，”朗姆洛尽量装作满不在乎的样子，“今天我拿东西跟卖货的换的。他知道你识字，特意拿来问你想不想要。这些生意人。”

他是真的不知道那是什么。纸很脆弱，那上面原本有很多色彩，但现在已经模糊不清。它也没有被精心保存，那些文字一样的东西太小太密集，朗姆洛试图分辨，但实在是让人头疼。但那上面有很多画，即使已经褪了色，也仍然精致漂亮。这或许是什么魔法书之类的。朗姆洛忐忑不安地想。

花了比想象中的时间还要久，冬兵才抬起头来。朗姆洛读不懂他的表情。

“怎么？”

巴恩斯说：“这是……这是西雅图的旅游宣传册，旅游，就是……人们会从几万公里外的地方，飞到这里，或者坐船横穿大海，来到这儿，看这里的景色。这是……向这些人介绍哪些地方值得一生铭记的东西。”

朗姆洛大失所望，他抓了抓鼻子：“哦。我懂了，就像商人的产品目录。”

“比那更多，这上面用了四种语言。”巴恩斯小心地将它捧着。

“那些画又是什么？”

“哦，这些是摄影照片。”

巴恩斯低着头，看着这宣传册，轻轻地翻过一页，仔细地盯着那些图画，他的右手在上面轻轻拂过。

而朗姆洛感觉糟透了。他们谁都用不上这个，他白花了大价钱。

废土可不是一个好环境，朗姆洛这辈子到现在为止，倾注感情最多的一样东西就是他十二年前养的一条狗。后来他不走运，在他还在做拾荒者的最后一年遇上了死亡爪，那东西又大，又快，子弹甚至都没法穿透它的皮肤，那条狗死了，朗姆洛本着不能让它在野外独自烂掉的心思，还把它的尸体卖给了旅行商人换了些淡水和子弹——他那时候都没太多感觉。朗姆洛没那么心思细腻，他就是不想让巴恩斯走。

这地方破烂，漏风漏雨，冬兵好得要命，一切在他身手底下就变得简单容易，他和他的那些故事，他就是去哪个大城镇当先知都能比这活得好。巴恩斯甚至对哈德逊的那群疯婆子都很友好，彬彬有礼的，真是见鬼。

朗姆洛心里有一部分的自己不想再那样愤怒和孤僻下去了。但他看着巴恩斯的脸，深深地知道自己配不上这个。

就连他试图讨巴恩斯欢心的企图都……这么蠢。妈的，一切都蠢爆了。

“我就是想说……谢了。”朗姆洛含糊地说，“明天顺带帮我把房顶补了吧。我去看看后院那只蚂蚁。”

巴恩斯抓住了他的手。“等等。”他看着朗姆洛的眼睛，很郑重地说，“该说谢谢的是我，布洛克。”

“……那你能留下来吗？”

“我可以吗？”

“你想吗？”

“我没别的地方去。”冬兵说，“谢谢你收留我。”

朗姆洛沉默了一小会儿：“……我那时候只是想要你的那条手臂的，你知道吧？”

“我知道。但你还是花大价钱救了我，几乎可以算是你买了我这条命了。”

“别说傻话了，”朗姆洛笑了，“倘若你真是我买来的，我可就……”

他回过身来，声音戛然而止。而巴恩斯望着他，目光中有几分闪烁的笑意。那双眼睛可真要命，你看着它们，好像这世上的一切丑恶都不重要了，他们都完美漂亮，闪闪发光，鲜艳可爱，如同冬兵故事里的夏夜嘉年华，爆米花，棉花糖，骑牛表演，悬浮的跑车，穿短袖的女孩。

冬兵问：“……你就做什么？”

朗姆洛落荒而逃。


	5. Chapter 5

巴恩斯做噩梦。

这事朗姆洛又过了几天才知道。修车铺跟朗姆洛睡觉的酒馆后屋隔了一个小空地，这距离让他觉得格外安全，所以偶尔，只是偶尔，他会想着巴恩斯撸管，并在射出来之后陷入浓浓的自我厌恶。

这天他在床上躺下没多久，就听到了淅淅沥沥的雨声。这可不是好消息，雨水基本上都是酸雨，还有大量辐射，朗姆洛回忆了一下房顶似乎已经没有什么大漏洞了，然后他想起来冬兵好像从来都不关修车铺里那扇卷帘门。

他坐了起来，在身边随手抓了块塑料布蒙在头上，冲出了房间。果然，当他到修车铺的时候，那巨大的卷帘门还敞开着，雨水随着风一波波地涌进屋中。朗姆洛钻进漆黑的铺子，来到墙边找到开关，然后奋力地将卷帘门拉了下来。

铺子里漆黑一片，朗姆洛花了一小会儿才适应黑暗。他爬上二楼，发现巴恩斯正侧身蜷缩在床铺上发抖，两只手抓着头，好像有虫子爬了进去，他用蛮力就可以把它掰开似的。

“……你怎么了？”朗姆洛靠近了，抓着他的肩膀，用力地想把他翻过来。

好像触电了一样，巴恩斯闪电般地向后躲，他动作幅度真的很大，那块帆布组成的简陋床铺都被扯烂了，朗姆洛的手僵在空中，而巴恩斯靠在墙壁上，睁着眼睛，盯着他看，像全力猛跑了五公里那样喘息。

“我就是过来关个门的。”朗姆洛尴尬地说。

冬兵一眼不发，他垂下头，把脸埋进手中。

这下朗姆洛不知道说什么了，他站起身，准备离开，但一低头，冬兵抓住了他的裤脚。“……外面是怎么回事？”

“下雨了。怎么，三百年前不下雨的吗？”

巴恩斯看起来呆呆的，又不说话了。

“你想让我留下来陪你吗？”

“……我不知道。”

明明他可以说留下的，如果巴恩斯说留下，朗姆洛就真留下了。天知道他花了多少力气才说出那句话。而冬兵又说不知道，这搞得朗姆洛有点生气，他抬脚踢开了冬兵的手，回去了。

这一夜他没睡好，第二天上午，冬兵又起得很早，直到中午才又出现。他不知道去了哪儿，回来的时候抱了一大堆破木板，坐在朗姆洛的土豆田旁边，开始做一些简陋的篱笆。

“你昨晚是怎么回事？”朗姆洛走过去问。

“……我时不时的会想起一些过去的事。”冬兵回答，“还记得吗？最开始我什么都不知道，是记忆一点点找上我。”

“你留在我这儿，是在等记忆恢复吗？”

“你真的很在乎这事。”

“只要你不要不告而别，临走前记得跟我打个招呼就行。”

冬兵掰断了一块木板。“……短期内还没有这个打算。”

这可不是一个长期承诺。朗姆洛郁闷了，他来到巴恩斯旁边，坐在一块大石头上，看着他干活。“你过去是干什么的？想起来了吗？”朗姆洛问，“也是做这种缝缝补补的活计吗？”

巴恩斯看了他一眼，没说话。

“那条手臂是谁给你装上去的？”

“……我杀人。”冬兵说。“那就是我做的活计。”

朗姆洛挑起眉：“为了什么？”

防止世界变得更好，更和平，防止人们更安逸，更理智，更幸福。巴恩斯说不出口，就是他让这个世界变成了朗姆洛所知的这个样子。洞察计划成功了，不是吗？该杀的人，他一个不漏地全杀了，现在下指令的人和任务目标都死了，只剩下冬兵一个人，像个幽灵一样自食苦果。他想起昨天夜里梦到的波拿马克河。

“我不知道。”

“明明听上去挺酷的，你怎么什么都不知道。”朗姆洛咕哝着，又往他旁边凑了凑，“……你昨晚想起什么了？”

这就是这家伙对冬兵心中苦难的反应，好像那都不算什么。巴恩斯恍然意识到，在这个文明和人性已经淡化到不比两锅炖肉重要多少的土地上，自己饱受折磨的这些东西似乎没有旧时代里的那样沉痛了。

朗姆洛说不定都经历过更惨的，只不过他都挺过来了。这里的人们都是这么过来的，一切只是为了活下去而已。

或许有朝一日他也能学会这种轻松。

“……我杀了我最好的朋友。”巴恩斯低声回答，“他到最后都不肯还手。”

“哦，听上去怪倒霉的。”朗姆洛说，语气非常不走心。

这混蛋。巴恩斯被他气笑了，“你是不是一点儿都不觉得又多……严重？”

“谁没这么干过呢(Been there, done that)，”朗姆洛搓了搓额发，“……至少你没把他吃了，我之前有一条狗跟了我七年，到最后把他卖掉的时候，商人还不会处理，还要我在一旁教他怎么用滚水脱毛。”

冬兵盯着他看。

“怎么了？你是从童话世界里来的。”

而巴恩斯说了句朗姆洛实在没料到的话。他放下了木料，右手轻轻地按在朗姆洛的腿上。“……对不起。”巴恩斯说道。

说这话时他们四目相对，朗姆洛因为他眼里那真挚的哀伤感到毛骨悚然。这不是同情，而是愧疚。

“做什么，”朗姆洛强笑了一声，“这又跟你没关系。”

巴恩斯摇了摇头。他的手从朗姆洛身上移开了，但朗姆洛膝盖上还残留着那掌心的热度。“……这都是我的错。”他回答。


	6. Chapter 6

如果朗姆洛醒着，几乎每天他都会没事往冬兵这边靠一靠。现在他们手头宽裕多了，朗姆洛如今可以抽烟了，他就把自己的躺椅搬出来，放在修车铺门前，自己头顶盖着一只草帽，另一只手扶着霰弹枪，躺在那里晒太阳。

冬兵费劲地用新做好的栅栏将他们的土豆田围起来，太阳很毒，地面都龟裂了，他干活其实并不利落，时不时停下来，将目光投向远方，好像还在适应这个荒芜的世界似的，而朗姆洛负责有一句没一句地跟他讲些大计划。

“要不我们建个定居地吧，”他建议，“找个地方，以你的身手和那些知识，稍微努力一把，就能过那种人上人的生活了。”

巴恩斯头都没回，“我过得挺好的。”

“不想操心那就去哪个势力底下当打手。你会用枪吗？会的话就更方便了。”

这下冬兵干脆不说话了。

“你就对自己未来没任何规划吗？”朗姆洛把草帽摘了拿在手里，稍微撑起来一点自己，看着冬兵的后背。

巴恩斯转过身，困惑地盯着他。“……你想干嘛？”

他想让冬兵留下，但一想到这家伙把剩下的时光都蹉跎到这破修车铺子里，朗姆洛又觉得不甘心——他本可以成为什么人的。

“……我只想知道过去的人都像你这样没有追求吗？”

“过去？”冬兵摇了摇头，“如果你想知道的话……要么一辈子追求金钱，要么深陷战争。”

“……真狗屎。”朗姆洛想了一会儿才开口。“听上去真没意思。”

巴恩斯对他的抱怨不为所动。他执意过好自己眼前的日子，从提升他们的生活质量开始。朗姆洛只要见到他，他就总在干活。他花了一周多就弄出了个水泵，装在井边，只要按压几下就能将底下的水抽出来。冬兵早上第一件事情就是提着桶去给地里的土豆浇水，有的时候他之后会出门，如果要走一两天的话，会提前跟朗姆洛打个招呼，否则他最迟夜里就会回来。多数时候他是在旁边的镇子上接了悬赏任务，有的人想要只活的猴鼠来当宠物养，或者找到自己上周在沙暴中走丢的女儿之类的。

花了几乎两个月，朗姆洛才意识到他就是想要让自己一直忙碌，这样就没空想些有的没的。这时候冬兵已经给自己换了张床垫，而且已经在跟朗姆洛讨论要不要在房顶搞个水塔，这样可以随时用水，甚至还能洗澡了。

“随便你吧。”朗姆洛说完就一个人回到柜台后面了，巴恩斯让他觉得自己很没用，他心情不太好。

他们两个的关系在这一年冬天突飞猛进，如今没有日历，也看不到月亮，人们只能靠天气是否变冷来分辨季节变化。朗姆洛过得好好的，也不知道是不是吃错了东西，总之那天傍晚就一直发烧。

冬兵正好不在，还有三天才回来，朗姆洛最开始还爬的起来给自己弄点水喝，到后来几乎都在昏睡中度过，视线也都昏昏沉沉的。第一天的时候他还很怕死，又睡了几次，再醒来的时候只觉得铺天盖地的沮丧，想着自己要么就这样死了算了，真是让人灰心丧气，但是也不是不能接受。他或许还稍微哭了一阵，因为第三天的时候，朗姆洛半夜醒过来，发现自己还躺在自己的那张破床垫上，但巴恩斯就挨着他，几乎是把他搂在怀里。

“……感觉好点了吗？”冬兵低声问。他贴得太近，好像挨着朗姆洛的耳朵说话。

朗姆洛哑着嗓子反问：“你有意识到自己的行为有多怪咖吗？”

他们身上还盖着毯子，不知道冬兵是从哪里搞到的。朗姆洛动了动，意识到自己真的什么都没穿，巴恩斯帮他擦过身体，手肘内侧有几个针孔，这说明巴恩斯给他打过健康针了。

“我回来的时候这里冷得好像冰窖。我没法把你一个人丢在这儿，布洛克。”巴恩斯回答，他的金属臂在朗姆洛脑袋底下枕着，另一只手搭在他的腰上，防止他乱动。“你之前还试图爬起来去外面，还在下雨呢。”

当巴恩斯说话的时候，朗姆洛感受得到自己脸颊上的滚烫的呼吸。巴恩斯只穿了条裤子，这确实有用，现在虽然朗姆洛仍然觉得冷，但身边的冬兵真的很暖。朗姆洛翻过身，面向巴恩斯。他们离得太近，朗姆洛没法看他，但他伸出手，摸了摸巴恩斯的脸。

恍然间朗姆洛意识到自己应该不会死了。至少不会是在今天，不是在冬兵怀里。他不知道该不该释然，因为现在他还没彻底退烧，浑身无力，头痛欲裂，活下去对还有些神志不清的朗姆洛来说真是个苦差事。他又觉得难受极了。

“你是对每个人都这么……体贴入微到爬到床上来，还是别的什么？”朗姆洛问，因为不想听到回答，他在找到巴恩斯的嘴唇之后，直接抬起头开始亲他。朗姆洛不太会做这个，他晓得自己味道也不怎么样，但有的事情你知道就像一生一次，你得抓住了，否则今后活着的每天都会为之后悔。

当这个吻稍微暂停了一下之后，巴恩斯回答：“……别的什么。”

这不就可以了。他们贴得相当近，朗姆洛已经感觉到他硬了。“……你有自己解决过吗？”他感觉昏昏沉沉的，但还是坚持将手伸进了巴恩斯的裤子里。老天，他可真大，还没完全硬起来呢。

“我倒是听到你晚上一个人叫着我的名字打手枪。”巴恩斯慢吞吞地说。

那些回忆涌上朗姆洛不清不楚的脑子，搞得他口干舌燥。这算超级听力了吧？也是巴恩斯的特殊能力的一种吗？巴恩斯坚持不想把毯子从他们身上弄下去，脱掉他的裤子花了朗姆洛好大的力气。冬兵抚摸他的手法带着一股让他嫉妒得头皮发麻的娴熟，他的动作不太温柔，但巴恩斯同时在亲他的额头和脸颊，即使在女人身上他也没受过这种待遇，这些滚烫的亲吻直接让朗姆洛射了一次。这太要命了，巴恩斯即使是上床都跟朗姆洛见识过的那些不一样。这么想着，朗姆洛拉着他那只满是精液的手摸向自己的屁股，直到这时巴恩斯才意识到他竟然想做全套。“你还病着呢。”冬兵不太赞成。

“所以这回你来负责力气活吧，”朗姆洛含糊地说，“你到底要不要操我？”

这句话的回答是冬兵按进他后穴的一个指节，他当下就紧紧闭上了嘴，感觉脊椎都像被电击一样。朗姆洛翻过身，面朝下地趴在他们用来当枕头的几件叠起来的衣服外套上，应当是冬兵的衣服，他在大概是领口的地方摸到了熟悉的粘扣。毯子因为他的动作向下滑去，冰冷的空气立刻钻了进来，他抽了口冷气，理解了为什么冬兵坚持盖着毯子。

没等朗姆洛出声，巴恩斯已经非常配合地撑起自己，用胸口代替了之前毯子的位置。

刚刚朗姆洛都有些出汗了，巴恩斯亲吻着他的后颈和肩窝，在他转过脸时亲吻他的嘴角，另一只手重新拉上了毯子，现在这床铺感觉发潮，热燠，他们没有油，冬兵又坚持他那套慢得折磨人的前戏，朗姆洛感觉自己全身的热度都集中到了下身，一切都糟透了，原本他脑子就不太清楚，他现在要花全部毅力控制自己别发出一些丢人的声音，并且放松。

巴恩斯的手指黏糊糊的，花了他几秒，朗姆洛才意识到他是在把刚刚朗姆洛自己射出来的精液涂在他穴口处。这念头不知怎么的让他脑子里嗡了一声，在接下来冬兵将两根手指插进来的时候，朗姆洛哆嗦了起来，他的脸埋在下方的布料里，控制不住地发出了一连串颤抖的鼻音，抬起屁股好将那两根手指吞得更深。

巴恩斯的动作停了一下，接着他将朗姆洛的双腿并拢，贴着他的股缝将阴茎挤了进去。

他没有插入，朗姆洛这个动作，可以说冬兵只是在操他的大腿，因为他的屁股还很紧，巴恩斯的柱身磨蹭着他的阴囊，这更让人发疯了，因为朗姆洛无比清晰地意识到他的形状和硬度。一会儿冬兵就要用这东西操他了。朗姆洛只能转移注意力，巴恩斯的手指找到了那个让他头晕目眩的点，快感正沉甸甸地在下腹积累，即使朗姆洛一言不发，他的呼吸已经听起来过于粗重，冬兵已经听到了，他的手指像玩闹一样在朗姆洛的屁眼里抽插，又抽出来，揉搓他的一侧臀瓣，把那开始有些红肿的穴口拉扯着，再将手指重新塞了进去。而朗姆洛已经又想射了。

“……外……外面那是什么声音？”朗姆洛问。

“下雨。在打雷。”巴恩斯贴着他的耳朵低声回答，“……你想叫出声来吗，布洛克？”

“我想让你闭上嘴——”

巴恩斯又加了一根手指。他想要确保朗姆洛的屁股足够软，足够适应，这样才不会伤到朗姆洛，但后者只觉得他是在故意折磨人，朗姆洛的声音戛然而止，他垂下头，调整呼吸，过了好久，才颤颤巍巍地说出来一个“操”，听上去都像他在哭了。

窗外是一连串的滚雷在云层之上炸响。朗姆洛从没感觉这么暖，这么贴近，这么安全过。好像一直以来的那些棱角都被熨烫敷贴了，现在他被紧紧包裹在能把人融化的湿热肉体里，从内到外都被拥住了。这感觉相当可怕，他从没感觉这么好过，而且他完全不知道自己做过什么配得上这样的好东西。

巴恩斯又回来亲他的脸颊，确认他是否还好。“别，”朗姆洛低声说，“就——放进来吧。我没事。”

这个他从废墟里捡回来的旧日神明嗯了一声，他向来对朗姆洛有求必应。冬兵的阴茎终于抵上了他的穴口，接着缓缓压了进来。朗姆洛攥紧了拳头，他觉得自己都被填满了。这家伙真是十足绅士，他整根没入后，又给了朗姆洛一点时间适应。“你那个时代就像这样操人吗？”朗姆洛颤抖着说。“真他妈的……”

冬兵开始动了，而他的动作和之前那些风格截然相反，就当朗姆洛觉得他完全受得了的时候，巴恩斯的阴茎一下子整根没入，朗姆洛狠狠抽了口冷气，不得不用手腕捂住嘴巴。接着他的后背弓起来，换做额头抵在了手臂上，张着嘴巴，却什么声音都发不出来。只用后面，他又高潮了一次，大脑一片空白。巴恩斯停了一小会儿，他伸手按在朗姆洛的脊背中央，带着一点温和的力道将他重新按了回去。朗姆洛感觉自己在他掌下已经瘫软成了一洼烂泥。

“放松。”冬兵说，咬着他的耳郭。

这声音将朗姆洛徐徐拉回现实，他没射出来任何东西，高潮还在一波一波如同海浪般刷过他的全身，好像永无止境。这感觉太好了，他几乎因此而感到悲痛至极，想要流泪。朗姆洛睁着眼睛，因为汗水和泪水，以及太久没进食后的晕眩无力，他视野里一片模糊。他盯着自己前方一个点，觉得自己在凝视巴恩斯那些故事里的海底，过去他们有水族馆，那里有鲸鱼，有北极熊，有那些因为生活在深海一辈子都没见过阳光的深海鱼，他们甚至有美人鱼，有亚特兰蒂斯，后者朗姆洛一直怀疑是冬兵被他问烦了瞎掰的，但这一刻他信了。

他从没感受过这种东西。他从没感觉到爱和天堂。这些好东西都被核弹摧毁了，辐射遍地的焦土上生不出这些。

接着这一刻过去了，朗姆洛辨认出他盯着的只是一个生锈空罐头盒上的包装纸罢了。

巴恩斯在他身后，开始深深浅浅地操干起来。朗姆洛一瞬间感到非常地悲伤，但他说不明白，也想不明白。“你的水泵坏了。”于是他这么说道，开始呜咽。实际上并没有，巴恩斯做的一切漂亮小玩意都跟他本人一样完美无缺，他只是不知道要说什么。就是，一切都很好，但是有些东西，和他们无关的，又遥不可及的东西，已经永远地崩坏了。或许，可能，他不知道。

非常奇异的，他觉得巴恩斯似乎懂得他在说什么。冬兵把自己埋在他身体里，这一下很深，顶得朗姆洛闷哼了一声，感觉自己被钉在了那张破床垫上一样。他是一副炙烤的皮囊，他是死在热辐射中的瞎子，他是混着汗水的眼泪，他是地下河中被泡烂的腿骨，他是哈德逊家每一个被烹煮的头胎子。他是光。

“没关系。”冬兵说，“我在呢。”


	7. Chapter 7

那天之后，朗姆洛发现冬兵在房间里弄出了一个炉子，专门用来在冬天烤火。其实也没有那么冷，但巴恩斯总能想到办法让他们活得更舒适。

“筑空心墙太麻烦了，我们附近都找不到适合烧砖的材料，都不太够。”巴恩斯声称自己在一个叫苏联的地方学过怎么做那种东西，虽然挡不住裸鼹鼠的牙齿和爪子，但他可以让墙壁在冷天里也发暖。

朗姆洛已经见怪不怪，只觉得他无聊，或许是又在胡说八道也说不定。“你还不如想想办法救一救我们的土豆。”说这话时他蹲在田地前。这些土豆看起来糟透了，露在地面上的部分都茎叶枯黄，比杂草更像杂草，他都不想收了，免得失望。幸好他屋子里还有些上次酿酒剩下的，朗姆洛叹了口气，郁郁寡欢地站起身回屋了，留下冬兵一个人坐在水桶边洗衣服。

过了一会儿他又出来，看到巴恩斯已经将衣服挂在了修车铺二楼的栏杆上，自己又站到了那台缺了太多零件的车子前，打开了引擎盖正在研究。朗姆洛是想过来找个由头再跟他来一发，但是巴恩斯看上去挺专注的，他没好意思说。

他来到巴恩斯身边，跟他一起看着那辆车。

“什么鬼，”朗姆洛惊讶地说，“你从哪儿弄来的这些？”

发动机回到原处了。看起来不像朗姆洛卖掉的那个，所以冬兵搞来了一个新的，水箱和冷凝器也都回来了，该有的部件一样不少。朗姆洛转了一圈，看到冬兵也给它重新装上了轮胎，掀开后备箱，还有一个轮胎备用。“你把这宝贝儿彻底修好了！”朗姆洛喜出望外。

巴恩斯很谦逊：“转向灯还不太正常工作。”

“转向灯又是什么东西？没关系，我没有那种东西也过得挺好。”朗姆洛说，“你怎么办到的？”他珍惜地摸着车身的线条，眼睛都从上面移不开。

没办法，他在遇上冬兵之前，因为有了这个车，所以可以到处走，过了接近三个月拾荒者兼流浪骑兵一样的生活。说实话有没有交通工具完全是两种日子，他可以睡在车上，在荒原上追逐沙尘暴，在距离很远的聚集地歇脚，遇见各式各样的人。那几乎就是自由的感觉，无论如何都比回到这个裸鼹鼠和酸雨肆虐的路口修车铺煮蒸馏酒要好多了。

巴恩斯安静地靠在旁边的柱子上，抱着手臂看着朗姆洛，他的目光很柔和。

接着朗姆洛忽然僵住了，他直起身子，隔着车身和冬兵对视：“你要走？”

“没有——但也没错，我得去你当初找到我的那个基地一趟。”巴恩斯回答。

“……开我的车去？”

“借一下都不行吗？”

朗姆洛垂着眼睛看着车窗。在之前他开着这车疯跑的那两个月里，车座被血污弄脏了一块，他现在就盯着那块污迹猛瞧。

他是用一种自己渴望的生活方式换来了冬兵的，一时间一切似乎都在好转，然后忽然巴恩斯就要走了。鬼知道他还回不回来。他清楚冬兵这样的人能活得有多好，把他丢到任何一个地方去，冬兵都能生活下去，甚至还会连带着让他身边的人也都过上好日子，因为巴恩斯就是总喜欢帮助别人的那种家伙。

“你指望在那儿找到什么啊？”朗姆洛凶巴巴地说，“你还有东西没想起来吗？实话告诉你，那地方已经什么都没有了，塌得七七八八。”

冬兵低着头。“……不，我已经差不多都想起来了。”

“所以说，没必要去冒险。”

“那里可能有净水系统，或者太阳能发电机……”

“你他妈的玩上瘾了吧？”朗姆洛怒吼，“没有你的时候我也过得很好！谁他妈需要那些花里胡哨的破东西！”

巴恩斯已经站直了，他看着在那里大发雷霆的朗姆洛，过了一会儿，他很平静地问：“你是不是想要把我关在笼子里锁起来才行？”

倘若这世上真有那种东西的话，确实。朗姆洛停下了漫无边际的咒骂。好了，现在冬兵绝对觉得他是个不可理喻的疯子了，但这些天的提心吊胆要把他压垮了。不管巴恩斯原本是什么超自然生物，让他见识一下如今的人类都是怎样一副丑恶的嘴脸也好。

朗姆洛破罐子破摔了。“我从来没想让你帮我，你也根本用不着救我，”他咬着牙说，“你就，妈的，你就不能安心下来在这垃圾地方里面跟我一起烂掉吗？”

冬兵没有第一时间回答，他沉默了一小会儿，然后从车子那边绕了过来，来到朗姆洛面前。

“……为什么？”他问。朗姆洛抬起头，看到他脸上真的写着十足的困惑。冬兵完全没能理解他这莫名其妙的情绪爆发是怎么回事。

朗姆洛全身的力气都被他这茫然的表情吸走了。冬兵可能永远都不会知道他对朗姆洛做了什么，他用那些拥抱和故事，已经把朗姆洛毁了。

“去你妈的。”朗姆洛回答。“算了，当我没说。……你已经知道怎么去了对吧，我前几天就在你的那张地图上看到了。”

“对，我把它画上去了。”

“燃料呢？”

“汀克过两天来会带一些。”冬兵说。“不用担心我。”

“你一个人能行？”

“这本来就是我一个人的事。”

没有什么值得他好操心的了，巴恩斯永远能照顾好自己，朗姆洛点了点头，失魂落魄地离开了修车铺，向那块土豆田走去，他步履蹒跚，心里只想着离冬兵远点，好开始提前适应。

如果是以前，巴恩斯会跟出来，但是大概是朗姆洛那顿发脾气吓到了他，朗姆洛靠在他新安上的木栅栏上走神了好一会儿，心里被自怨自艾淹没，直到太阳西下，他身边都一个人没有，就像这么多年一直以来的那样。一个人饥肠辘辘地拖拉着步子回到酒馆二楼自己的房间，看到了那张破床垫，朗姆洛又难受起来，他四处看了看，想找点东西把周围这一切都烧了，但屋子里又冷又暗，他什么都没找到，就只能来到冬兵给他弄的简易炉子旁边，丢进去了一些引火物把它点燃了。

火光幽幽地照亮他的房间，朗姆洛又被那股暖意重新笼罩了。算了，这股暖真的让他没辙。巴恩斯的故事有一定的可信度，他说那些生长在茫茫雪原里的人们有更坚强冷酷的个性，因为那里的冻土比岩石还要坚硬。朗姆洛以此类推，觉得温暖会软化人的铁石心肠，让人变得优柔寡断，对一些看不见摸不着的东西牵肠挂肚。他原本好好的，就跟这片土地一样，荒芜地生锈，现在有什么永远不一样了。

这炉子就真的很消磨朗姆洛的意志。他现在已经不怨冬兵一心想走了，朗姆洛清楚巴恩斯留给他的这些东西加起来早就能抵过那辆车，如今朗姆洛盯着摇曳的火光，他在后悔，当初拿到这辆车的第一时间就把它拆了卖掉，或者留冬兵一个人在废墟底下默不作声地腐烂掉，是不是就能避免现在自己的可怜模样。

这天夜里，朗姆洛做梦梦见了当初自己找到冬兵的那一刻。


	8. Chapter 8

三个月前。

他到的时候翡翠帮的劫掠者刚走，朗姆洛是等着那些车队身后扬起的厚重烟尘消失在地平线后，才从车子里下来的。

车子被他停到了附近一处建筑物的废墟里，盖上防水布，免得被人发现偷走。这儿附近拾荒者还挺多的，虽然这块地方时不时有死亡爪出没，但架不住很多走投无路的人都想碰碰运气。朗姆洛抱着自己的霰弹枪，在那个车队驻扎了整整两天的地方转了一圈，然后才从一处围墙倒塌的缺口爬了进去。

他也不清楚这里原本是什么建筑，稍微高一点的地势上还留着地基，有一两根支柱也堪堪立在那里，支撑着半个楼梯台阶。朗姆洛在偏西北角的一个小房间那里发现了敞开的地下室入口，翡翠帮的人用了炸药，暗门是金属的，边缘变形扭曲，附近的木料带着灼烧后的痕迹。朗姆洛绑好了绳子，顺着滑下去，结果被下面巨大的空间吓得差点立刻回头上去。

——如果是巴恩斯，会告诉他这里在旧时代里，至少做了七十年九头蛇的仓库，这里保存着武器，弹药，应急食物储备，资料以及装备，但当朗姆洛站在那基地里面的时候，他只看到一片片箱子被打开搬空后留下的痕迹，灰和土在地面上形成一个个方型的空缺。翡翠帮的人已经不是第一次进入这里，实际上整个帮派以及旁边的翡翠镇，几乎是完全靠着这个基地残骸活了下来，甚至还能欣欣向荣。

翡翠帮的劫掠者外出时有一半时间都在这基地里度过，探索那些还没被发现的区域，想尽各种办法打开那些从未被打开过的防爆大门。

朗姆洛点燃火把，在这空荡荡的巨大空间里穿行。他能看到的东西已经都被搬空了，地上满是散落的纸质材料，除了脚印和泥土以外，上面全是已经模糊的油墨痕迹，纸张本身也已经破损不堪，朗姆洛瞄了两眼，根本没法辨认。他不相信过去的人们有这么多文字可以写，这玩意大概是装饰花纹，就是为了铺满显得好看才挤那么多内容在纸上的。

他不清楚自己走了多远，这走廊似乎永无尽头。灯光骤然亮起是朗姆洛来到了一个圆形的大厅里之后的事，他差点没有直接开枪，但当时有个奇怪的声音在他头顶响起，朗姆洛立刻抬手瞄准，却发现那只是一个扩音器。“你看上去不太一样嘛，”扩音器是个尖细的男声，“你又是因为想要什么才来的？”

“你是谁？”朗姆洛问，环顾四周，他没看到其他的人。这个大厅也很空旷，但有什么不太一样。在最中间的地方，那些机械组件堆起来如同一座矮山，最上方是一块屏幕，正莹莹亮起，他离得太远，但朗姆洛眯起眼睛，他确信自己在那上面看见了一张人脸。

回答他的是一连串的笑声，那个看不见的男人十足享受旁人惊慌失措的样子。“我是你们的神。”他说。

“那是什么意思？”朗姆洛小心地回答，一步步缓缓地向那里靠近。

“……这些可怜的家伙们来到我面前，我按照他们祈求的那样，酌情给他们打开大门，指点他们怎么使用那些机器……食物和水都是我赐予的，倘若我不回应，他们的女人和孩子就会在饥饿中死去，我有时候这么做，只是为了有趣。”神说，“我永生不死，你们也从来没法理解我的存在——我不是神又是什么呢？”

朗姆洛来到了那机械神的脚下。现在他看清了，声音说得没错，他的确无法理解。他看到数不清的管道和线路从那堆金属下蔓延出来，如同触手一样在地板上攀缘生长，更远处，借助灯光，朗姆洛看见这些东西同样挂在墙壁上，钻进通风管道里，覆盖了天花板，在他头顶的各个角落里，摄像头的红色信号灯有节奏地闪动着，朝向四面八方。

原来这就是翡翠帮最大的秘密。朗姆洛来到那只屏幕面前，看到它的机箱上涂着一个猩红的图案，即使过去了不知道多少年，它仍旧红得像血，像燃烧的太阳。那是一只狰狞的骷髅头骨，从下方生长出古怪的触手来，正和这机械神明的样子不谋而合。

朗姆洛一句话都说不出来，他不知道自己还能不能活着离开这里，也不知道这神明要什么作为交换。

它要朗姆洛说出他的愿望，他不能说谎，对不对？他该祈求什么？

他跪坐在了这庞然大物面前，经历过的每一件事都一幕幕闪过眼前。朗姆洛不信神，但他母亲不一样。她出生在这世上最后一个避难所里，在她口中那里旧日文明尚存，却毁于劫掠者与死爪的侵扰，在一次格外惨烈的袭击中，管理者引爆了地下十六层的核电厂，那时地动山摇，仅仅是在外探险的几个人才活了下来。他母亲离得太近，最后的几年她身上到处都出血，好像她在里面开始被煮烂了，再多的辐射针都救不了她。那时的小布洛克已经有八岁，每一幕都记得很清楚。格蕾丝还能说话的最后时光里，她仍然坚持给朗姆洛讲故事，那些咳着血的睡前故事里有身着火焰盔甲翱翔在天空中的英雄，有善良而质朴的巨人，在无尽的时间中自由旅行的魔法师，还有掌握暴风雨的金发神明。

这些荒诞的传说故事在一代代人间口耳相传，都是父母讲给孩子，当孩子长大，就不再相信，然而当他们为人父母时，仍然会选择将这些故事传给他们襁褓中牙牙学语的稚嫩婴孩。否则呢？这些编造出来的东西至少要好过变异蟑螂，好过食人的尸鬼和死爪，好过物资短缺和又一个在饥饿中度过的夜晚。

朗姆洛想要全世界的财富，他要翡翠镇那么大的聚集地全都对他顶礼膜拜，他想要生杀大权，想要永生，想要余生的每天都能在一个公平的秩序里生活。他还想要答案，想要死人复生，时光倒流。

但母亲告诉他许愿时最大的陷阱就是贪婪。

“你要信。”她还说。

“我想要……请给我你的一个传奇故事吧。”朗姆洛说。

神明笑了起来。“……那就沿着灯光走吧，”随着它的声音，整个基地仿佛都震颤起来，在遥远的某处，一闪六米多高的金属大门徐徐打开了。“我给你我最大的杰作，一个知晓一切始末的传说。”

朗姆洛懵懂地爬起来。圆厅的灯光熄灭了，包括这绿色的屏幕，只剩下头顶的摄像头指示灯仍然还在闪烁。他抬着头，跟着这些红点，磕磕绊绊地在无光的走廊里前行。他的火把之前掉在地上熄灭了，朗姆洛忘了拿，但他无所谓了。

恍惚中他意识到，自己恐怕再也没有办法走出这里了。

他走过了那扇被打开的大门，这里也是相当大的一个区域。朗姆洛咬咬牙，从口袋里掏出了自己的打火机，举在手里，朦胧地照亮周围。

仓库。朗姆洛看到了一个接一个的箱子，空气浑浊不堪，飞尘在火光中随着他的前进在空气中飞舞。朗姆洛看着左右两侧的架子，那些应当都是武器，它们看上去没有一点儿他见过的那些改装枪支的模样，金属在外面的世界里总是很容易生锈，而这些被摆在陈列架上的巨大枪支，一个个的都看起来只是沉静而冷酷的黑色，干净，当火光靠近，甚至都不会反光。还有几个一人多高的巨大机器，看上去像是架子，朗姆洛并不能看懂。但其中一个，这个样子朗姆洛很熟悉，这和避难所里的休眠仓几乎一模一样。

他来到了休眠仓面前，试图看清里面是什么样子，但弧形的玻璃窗后结了厚厚的冰霜，没等朗姆洛进一步研究，那刚刚体验过一次的震颤又一次出现了，他立刻回头，只见他来时穿过的那个大门已经合拢，朗姆洛走得太深，完全来不及退出去了。

果然，还是败在了贪婪上。

“你可以和你的传奇故事留在这里了，”神明的声音听起来都很遥远，带着一股快活的恶毒，“如果运气好，你或许可以在死前搞清楚。资料，笔记，他用过的所有东西，重置机器和冬兵计划的一切都在这儿。”

朗姆洛皱着眉，紧张地靠近墙壁，试图找出办法。他还有时间。

“……说起来，我还不知道你的名字呢。”神明饶有兴致地问，“你叫什么，蝼蚁？或许我还会在我的处理器里给你留下两个字节的位置。”

“汀克·平克顿。”朗姆洛回答。

“那么，平克顿——等等，你在做什么？”

朗姆洛从架子上端下来看上去最大最重的一把枪。该死的，这看上去都不像是枪了，它的枪管有他手臂那样粗。还好，朗姆洛对这些东西还算有天赋，他试了几个姿势，最后将它架在了肩上。感觉应当是这么用的，和劫掠者们用来攻击车子的那种火箭筒有一定相似。不管“他”是谁，他用过的这些东西不乏一些重火力的配置。太好了。朗姆洛拿出自己的罗盘看了看，将爆炸物都堆叠在房间的一角。

“这房门可是连导弹都可以抵御的……”

“那是多少年前的事了。”朗姆洛回答。他才不愿意在这黑暗的封闭房间里陪着这群死掉的东西一起腐烂掉，如果在那之前就死在爆炸里也不错。休眠仓附近的台子似乎是实验台，他在上面看到了一个装满了资料纸的手提箱，包括一个红色的笔记本。这些很轻，朗姆洛把它们一股脑地倒进了自己的背包里。“……你才他妈的不是神……你只是玩弄别人。用物资换取那群劫掠者不把你砸烂，用这种手段骗进来多少人了？”

远处传来它的怒吼。“你这个谎话连篇、不知道感恩的小崽子——”

只有蠢货才信神。朗姆洛抬起了一只枪，他的回答是开枪打爆了房间各个角落的摄像头。“……那套说辞或许过去还有人买账。”他嘲讽道，“现在这里没人需要你。”

他将能找到的所有弹药都堆在了罗盘指示的那个方向。如果他运气好，能挺过这次爆炸，也没被流弹和烈焰弄死的话，至少那一侧的墙壁应当能垮塌下来。这是他仅剩的一线生机。朗姆洛抓住一个劫掠者拷问过，整个基地的大厅都用来存放重要设备，是最坚固的地方，而那些滑动门后的走廊以及小房间却没有，甚至有的被裸鼹鼠挖穿过，这个机械的怪物还指使他们帮他处理这个麻烦。

朗姆洛拉出了一条长长的引线，只躲在柜子后面的话也太惨了，所以他在一个离爆炸点最远的角落着手给自己搭了一个防护掩体，搜集了整个房间看上去最牢固的东西搬到自己身边。休眠仓也不例外。这东西重得要死，但朗姆洛知道它的坚固程度，他见过有人把死爪关进休眠仓里成功过，就连那种东西也弄不破休眠仓的外壳。

用火机点燃了引线，朗姆洛靠着休眠仓坐在地上，贴着那块视线无法穿透的弧形玻璃罩，等待不远处的爆炸发生。搬运休眠仓时朗姆洛切断了全部跟它链接的线路，现在里面似乎已经开始升温了，当他的手掌按上弧形罩的时候，他能看到罩子的另一侧因为他的体温出现了一个同样形状的雾气层。

“哦。”朗姆洛眨了眨眼睛。这里面有人，他还活着。至少暂时是这样。

“但愿我们两个都活的下来。”朗姆洛对着这罩子说，“帮我好好挡住飞过来的无论什么玩意，行吗？我保证，要是我没事，无论如何也要带你一起出去，至少把你埋在有阳光的地方。”

爆炸。

他应该是晕过去了一会儿，到处都是烟尘，朗姆洛醒过来之后就开始咳嗽，接着在背包里掏出面罩。这东西是他在那些城市废墟底下的巨大空洞通道里穿行时跟在底下生活的人们买的，主要是因为那无处不在的奇怪孢子，在多糟糕的地方，它也能让人保持呼吸。

朗姆洛挣扎着将面罩按在脸上，才在烈焰和尘土之中勉强睁开眼睛重新呼吸。这大概就是地狱，他的一条腿被压住了，朗姆洛没感到疼痛，这不算好事。所幸身上的东西还不算太重，他抽回了腿，爬了起来，自己身上别处都还没受伤，不错，身后的背包也完整。

这时他才弄清楚压在他身上的是什么——那个休眠仓碎了，后背面板刚刚压住了他的腿，而那弧形罩子也碎了，就在不远处洒落一地。基地有自动灭火装置，如今尖锐的警报声震耳欲聋，应急照明也被打开了，朗姆洛不知道这些水是从哪儿来的，但它们淅淅沥沥，一直没有停下，如同秋天的一场暴雨。但这些也有效地控制了火势，一边咳嗽，朗姆洛离开掩体，像爆炸后坍塌的那一角爬去。他已经感受到风的流动，建筑物残骸很容易攀爬，又是他这次走运。

他没花多久就从那破洞口爬了出去，这动静太大，朗姆洛知道自己需要在翡翠帮过来之前赶紧离开。他出来的这个地方离他听放车子的很近，他可以立刻往那边跑——

骗过神明的感觉太好，朗姆洛几乎要放声大笑，他转过头最后看了一眼那个正有浓烟和火光闪动的洞口，这里角度恰好可以看到他之前躲避的那个掩体的位置。

这一眼过去，朗姆洛没能第一时间迈动步子。

因为在那破碎的休眠仓旁边，以一个很不明显的角度，他看到了一只金属臂的闪光。


	9. Chapter 9

这一天朗姆洛起得很早，因为前一天夜里因为失眠他根本就没睡着过。

昨晚他起来好几次站在空地上看着巴恩斯的修车铺，但冬兵反而睡得很好，搞得朗姆洛很恼火。他害怕极了，巴恩斯如果回到那处废墟里，跟他的神见了面，不用想都知道它会怎么评价朗姆洛。

如果它实在气急了，决定把冬兵——朗姆洛不知道，一道天降霹雳烤焦了，或者把他放回下一个休眠舱里，又或者像冬兵的故事里说的那样，再给他清除记忆，回到那个一开始就请朗姆洛下达指令的空白兵器怎么办？

那么他们这几个月经历的这些，这些水泵，火蚁后，地下暗河和火炉，全都会像泡沫一样消失。朗姆洛觉得那东西铁定会把冬兵收回去，毕竟那原本就是它的东西。

让他郁闷的是冬兵好像根本不在乎这些。他就是中了魔一样地坚持要回到那个地方，如同冥冥之中有神谕感召，朗姆洛每次提及，他都只是说，我必须去，除此之外不做任何别的解释。当朗姆洛骂得狠了，向他讨要原因，他也只是默不作声，那副样子好像朗姆洛要杀了他一样难受。

而朗姆洛不敢告诉冬兵自己当初是怎么把他搞到手的。他决定把这件事带进坟墓里去，倘若他足够走运，最后能有一个的话。

朗姆洛准备了几桶淡水，攒出来的一些辐射针和消辐宁都丢进了包里，还有几包熏烤后的肉干。天一亮，他就提着这些东西走进修车铺，将它们丢进车子的后座。

修车铺里面的陈设跟巴恩斯刚住进来的时候没太大变化。冬兵在昨天的时候已经把地图收了起来，他弄到的那几套衣服也都没再挂在栏杆上了，看上去空荡荡的。

抬头扫视了一圈，朗姆洛才意识到，这段时间以来，他的酒馆，包括后院都已经变了样子，冬兵搬了很多很实用的东西进去，但他自己的地方却没怎么动过。这意识让朗姆洛的心情更加阴郁，好像巴恩斯从来就没想要在这儿定居，朗姆洛的修车铺只是他的一站，接下来他要么远行，要么回到他来的地方去。

楼上传来一阵窸窣的声响，然后冬兵走了下来。

最开始，巴恩斯似乎根本没注意到朗姆洛在这儿，即使后者非常确定，就是自己重重甩上车门的声音才把他弄醒的。也情有可原，往日这个时候朗姆洛都还没醒。

——冬兵一只手始终捂着脸，他缓慢地下了楼梯，那姿态好像他已经白发苍苍。来到一楼之后，他跌跌撞撞地来到水桶旁，伸手将那桶水提过头顶，然后直接将一整桶冷水都倒在了自己身上。

朗姆洛站在车边都能听到他抽气的声音。要么是他其实每天早上都给自己这么来一次冷水澡，要么是冬兵又做噩梦了。“你这样子还能走吗？”他出声问道。

冬兵的背影一僵，他手里的桶跌落在地，花了接近五秒钟的时间，他才缓缓回过头来。朗姆洛看到他双眼通红。冬兵看着他，张了张嘴，没说出话来。

“噩梦？”朗姆洛说。“你每晚都这样吗？”

这个被他从机械神的庙宇里偷出来的士兵声音沙哑。“……不是，只是回忆。”过了一会儿，他说，“我没事。”

朗姆洛看了他好一会儿。想说很多话，最后都没说出来。“去吃点东西。”他指了指店铺，“然后再上路。”

巴恩斯答应了，沉默地跟在他身后走出了这里。

他浑身湿漉漉的，朗姆洛回头看了一眼，看到他上身赤裸的皮肤略微泛红，在冷风里巴恩斯似乎一点都感觉不出冷，他狼狈至极，就这几步路都走得失魂落魄。朗姆洛进了屋之后，先去二楼把毯子丢在了他脑袋上，叫他裹上，然后才从炉子上把热好的罐头拿下来。

吃饭的全程，他都盯着巴恩斯看，试图记住更多的细节，以供自己未来一个人打飞机时候用。

冬兵看上去真的很年轻，当他好好地把脸刮干净了，给人感觉不到三十左右的样子，谁能想到他已经有三百岁了。他有怪力，超级听力，无穷无尽的战斗和机械知识，他去过每一个大陆，或说好几种语言，子弹打在他的手臂上连一点痕迹都留不下，他总想帮助人，保护人，即使是那靠吃人和卖淫活着的哈德逊一家，冬兵给他们每个女人手里都配了一把枪。

“你下去之后，还会再上来吗？”朗姆洛问。

冬兵说了实话：“我不知道。”他抬起头，有些吃惊朗姆洛竟然问了这个问题。

“要是不想上来了，你就再去找个休眠仓睡觉去吧，或许你再醒来的时候，这地方就能变得好一点了。”那时候的世界或许就能足够好到让他想要留下。朗姆洛说，“就……别把自己脑子轰烂之类的，我花了六支治疗针才把你救回来，你要是自己死了，就显得我像个傻子似的。”

他这话竟然也起到了一点作用，冬兵看他的目光中，羞愧和回避少了很多，他的目光头一次很平静。“谢谢，布洛克。”

“你保证不会自杀？”

“为了什么呢？”巴恩斯抿了抿嘴，“……我向你保证。”

朗姆洛觉得不保险，他坚持道：“你要发誓。向……我不知道，随便什么你信的东西吧，发誓你不会那么做。”

“你是真的很怕。”

第一反应，朗姆洛又想继续鬼扯一顿自己在冬兵身上投入了多少，否则实在不划算，但看着巴恩斯的脸，他想今天很可能是他看到冬兵的最后一天了，电光火石之间，朗姆洛变了念头。他抓住巴恩斯的手腕，说出了这一辈子恐怕是最真心的一句话。“对，我怕死了。”

冬兵看着朗姆洛的眼神让后者搞不明白。好像朗姆洛是什么珍贵异常的好东西似的，他轻轻地放下了罐头，左手按在了朗姆洛的手背上，钢铁摸起来冰冷异常，一如他们之间相隔的战争和时光。

“……以星星的名义，”巴恩斯说，将他的手贴在了自己脸颊上，在他身后，敞开的门外，一轮朝阳正从地平线上冉冉升起。更显得他们身处的这个房间晦暗逼仄，而外面广袤大地，阳光普照。“以你的名义，我发誓，布洛克，我会活着的。”

朗姆洛呆住了。

过了一会儿，他喃喃地说：“操。”

巴恩斯笑了。

“放心了吗？”冬兵问。

说实话，没有。但有了这句话，朗姆洛觉得值了。

“我在你车后座放了些补给。”朗姆洛回答。

吃完饭，冬兵没花多久就做好了准备，他最后再检查了一遍。朗姆洛站在他身边，有点想找个借口再跟他打一炮，但气氛太严肃了，巴恩斯不太配合，他心神不宁的，这是之前那几天里他没表现出来过的，好像有什么东西令他临时想要改变主意，所以朗姆洛磨磨蹭蹭了好一会儿，还是没说出口。

冬兵上车了之后，朗姆洛趴在他的窗口，咬着烟问：“……什么是‘星星’？”

“夜里天上挂着的那个。”

“你这就是在故意气我了，”朗姆洛冲他吐了一大口烟雾作为报复。他还是不开心，但巴恩斯马上就要走了，朗姆洛决定给他留个好印象，所以他还是冲冬兵咧嘴笑，“就是那个，那个，你刚刚对着发誓的。是你肩膀上的那颗吗？”

冬兵看他凑过来的样子，没忍住也靠近了朗姆洛。他的左手插进朗姆洛发间，轻柔地跟他接吻。这个漫长的吻结束之后，他说，“不，比我的好多了。等我回来给你看。”他收回了手，“你该洗头了。”

“去你的。”朗姆洛退后了一点点，离开了车身。

他有点想说我在这儿等你，但巴恩斯也并没有答应他一定会回来，而且那听起来太过头，所以朗姆洛忍住了。他又向后退了几步，巴恩斯发动了车子，透过后视镜看了看他，欲言又止，而朗姆洛也是同样，即使他也觉得这样离别缺了了些什么，但他真的一个字都说不出来。他也不知道该怎么表达自己现在正在感受的情绪，或许过去的语言里是有的，但那个词已经在风中被时光锈蚀了。

冬兵调整一下了一下后视镜，然后车子离开了朗姆洛的后院，缓缓驶上了被来往车子痕迹轧出来的大路。朗姆洛看了一会儿，终于受不了了。他太过沮丧，这沮丧把他压垮了。在夹着沙尘的风中，他在原地蹲了下来，费劲地调整呼吸。真该死，朗姆洛真的气极了，他想再让世界毁灭一回，他想对过去和现在的每一个人嘶吼，他想让让自己立刻就死去，死得无比惨烈，让这修车铺，这无人光顾的酒馆，全部都带着他的回忆一起在爆炸中燃烧殆尽。

“妈的。”他看着眼前的土地，喃喃地说，“……妈的。”

车子的声音已经彻底消失了。朗姆洛知道他该回去了，但他没心情站起来，他还想在这里留一会儿。

——然后，像是在天边那么远的地方传来的，他听见车子急刹然后转向的声音，轮胎狠狠地磨蹭着地面的粗砾石子，朗姆洛觉得自己是听错了，呆呆地抬起头。

只见一辆车子的轮廓重新爬上山坡，是巴恩斯，他回来了，开得很急，几乎让朗姆洛觉得惊恐起来。

车子来到附近，又是一个急刹车停下，冬兵推开车门，火都没熄，就从车上跳了下来，直接跑到了朗姆洛面前。

朗姆洛抬着头，看着冬兵的脸发愣。

他们四目相对，接着，像是下了好大的决心一样，巴恩斯开口了。

“你愿意跟我一起去吗？”他声音崩得很紧，似乎已经确定了会遭到拒绝了，“在路上我可以给你讲讲咆哮突击队，如果你想听的话。”


	10. Chapter 10

“我没听懂。”朗姆洛说，“九头蛇到底是在根据什么行事？”  
  
“制造混乱和纷争。秩序在痛苦中诞生，就是说，要让人们吃尽苦头，这样剩下的人们会变得更……优秀。”巴恩斯给他解释着。  
  
他们的车子已经开到了翡翠帮的地盘上，坐在副驾驶上的朗姆洛抬手把车载电台关了，更小心地打量四周环境。  
  
“就和训练狗一样，对吧。这还有几分道理。”  
  
“……不一样，人是永远不会吸取教训的。更何况，史蒂夫说的，这样淘汰的话，一定会有好人会被牺牲掉。”冬兵说，“这是还在咆哮突击队里的时候他跟我们说过的话，他说这样不行。”  
  
朗姆洛皱起眉头：“——如果这样真能换来世界上其他所有人都活得更好——”  
  
“那也不行。”巴恩斯回答，“哪怕只牺牲掉一个人也不行。”  
  
这太蠢了。而且朗姆洛完全没法理解个中逻辑，“我不明白。”他说。  
  
“没关系。”  
  
冬兵把车子停在了城镇废墟中的一个建筑物后面。这里不在街面上，看上去过去这里似乎是被几栋建筑围起来的后院，冬兵下了车，在墙角搬开几件杂物，在那个露出来的，看上去像是电盒的东西上按下了几个按钮。朗姆洛正坐在副驾驶兀自紧张，隔着车窗看着冬兵莫名其妙的举动。  
  
接着，冬兵掌下出现了一块有些闪烁不定的光子屏幕，巴恩斯皱了皱眉，敲了几下旁边的金属壳，那小小的画面这才稳定起来。  
  
“请准备，虹膜扫描即将开始。”一个不知道从哪儿传来的女声说道。  
  
冬兵站在原地，让那边的扫描光束扫过自己的眼睛。当光芒暗下去之后，他回过头看向朗姆洛。“下来吧，有什么东西需要的就带上，车子停在这里不安全。”  
  
“你要做什么？”朗姆洛虽然质疑，但是还是立刻按照他所说的抓起了健康针和霰弹枪，推开车门走了下来。冬兵招呼着他，于是朗姆洛走到了他的身边。  
  
然后一阵来自地底的震颤传来，朗姆洛看到他们的那辆车的正下方出现了一个圆形。哦，那里应当是有一个升降平台，冬兵将它启动了。车子和平台一起缓缓下降，朗姆洛问：“它会被送到哪儿去？”  
  
“卸货区。”冬兵回答，“如果能打开仓库的话，那里面应当有的是东西给我们拿，但我权限不够，只是暂存还是可以的。”  
  
仓库，可不是嘛。朗姆洛攥紧了枪，还是没告诉冬兵自己之前进去过仓库里面的事。  
  
冬兵推开建筑物的门，走了进去。朗姆洛紧张地跟在他后面。这里面看上去就像个很普通的废弃建筑，令人惊奇的是，它原本大部分都是木结构的，这些木料在两百多年后还保存了下来，堪堪支撑着现存的这些残垣断壁。  
  
他们绕过地上支离破碎的座椅碎片，来到一侧的电梯前。  
  
“我不觉得这是个好主意。”朗姆洛说。  
  
“这就是入口，”巴恩斯回答，“别担心，我们不是真的要坐这东西。”  
  
他们一起拉开了电梯门前的金属栏杆，然后站了进去。整个电梯看起来都很残破，当朗姆洛钻进去的时候，他感到脚下似乎晃了一下。但冬兵刚刚告诉他别担心，所以他没质疑。  
  
果然，巴恩斯在拉上电梯门之后，在楼层按键上按了几个数字，并没有下降，在他们身后，电梯后侧的墙壁向两侧打开了，露出了后面黑洞洞的通道。朗姆洛看了一眼，发现那是楼梯，不知道通向哪里。就在他还犹豫的时候，冬兵已经抬腿走进了这黑暗里，令朗姆洛称奇的是，在他们头顶上方，随着巴恩斯的前进，一盏盏的灯光依次亮起。他也走了进去，在灯光下，朗姆洛看见两侧的墙壁上不知道被谁刻上了细小而密集的痕迹，他不知道这是不是也属于古代的装潢系统的一部分，但以冬兵也靠过去仔细检查的样子来看，应当不是。  
  
“这是什么？”  
  
“日期。”巴恩斯一边下楼一边看着两边的字。“还记得我说的吗，基地封闭的时候还有一个幸存者，应当是他刻的。”  
  
“你怎么知道？”这东西在朗姆洛眼里看起来像是咒文之类的，绝望的气息竟然能留存这么久，朗姆洛在今日走进这个走廊，仍然能感觉到当初的恐惧和压抑。  
  
“他有写，‘其他人都死了’，”冬兵随手指了一处，又继续往前，“重复了很多次。还有这儿，‘天降启示录乃我们自作之孽(WE MADE OUR OWN APOCALYPSE)’”  
  
又出现了对朗姆洛来说很陌生的字眼。但他已经习惯了，冬兵说的故事里有很多这样子的东西，像什么“快餐店”，“爵士乐”，“计划经济”之类的，挺多了就会学会无视，有的时候他会追问冬兵那是什么，现在更多时候朗姆洛选择假装自己听懂了，只管让对话继续下去。他不想让巴恩斯总觉得他一无所知。  
  
“这上面有说他人去哪儿了吗？”  
  
朗姆洛很快就知道了。这段通道并不算太长，还有几层向下的楼梯，他们很快来到了楼梯尽头，这里躺着一具白骨。时间太久，已经不太完整了，它身上的衣服也已经破烂得七七八八。他们两个沉默地看了它一会儿，朗姆洛有点想知道巴恩斯会不会落泪或者说点感性的话之类的，毕竟是他曾经的同僚。  
  
但冬兵只是上前在它身上翻找，最后两根手指夹着一张身份卡重新站了起来。多亏了塑料薄膜，卡身上的条码还是清晰可见，除了灰尘和污迹之外没什么大不了的。巴恩斯看起来没有什么额外的伤感和留恋，直接迈步离开了尸体，招呼朗姆洛继续向前走去。  
  
“你认识他吗？”朗姆洛心中戚戚然。  
  
冬兵回头看了他一眼，“嗯。”巴恩斯说，“……他是当初最激进的好战分子之一。记录上写，当初在会议上得知无法接手俄罗斯，也没有谈妥和平壤方面的投降协议，由十二个人一起投票选择是否动用核弹，他就是其中一员。”他们在走廊里慢慢地前进，空气浑浊，但循环系统正徐徐启动，朗姆洛在耳朵后面总能听见沉重机器运转的轰鸣声。“十一个人弃权，没有人投反对票。”  
  
“他就是那个投了赞成票的人？”  
  
“我不知道。”冬兵说，“有区别吗？他们都一样可恶。赞成的那个家伙至少还有胆子把自己的看法说出来。”  
  
朗姆洛不由得回过头看了一眼那具骷髅，以及它周围墙壁上那些崩溃和癫狂的刻字。他不明白，为什么整片大陆或者整个世界的命运竟然就交给那么几个人来决定，而且还在没有人敢投反对票的情况下。“好吧，”朗姆洛说，“至少他们还有投票。”  
  
巴恩斯好像是笑了一下。“……洞察计划的时候，九头蛇将所有会反对的人杀了，洞察计划之后，在建立新秩序的时候，又杀了一批反对的人。最开始他们只是拒绝让所有的异见者参加表决，后来这些人会被安上各种罪名，然后在这个世界上消失。”他解释道，“后面这个时期持续了好几年，后来虽然在皮尔斯卸任后结束了，但所有人都已经学会了。”  
  
“学会了什么？”  
  
“不要投反对票。”冬兵回答。“无论你的良心和理智是不是在告诉你要这么做。”  
  
他们来到了最后一扇门前。巴恩斯等了一会儿，等待门上的安保系统重新启动，然后将捡来的身份卡在光感屏幕上刷了一下。启动了，厚重的大门随着告警音徐徐向右侧划开。朗姆洛站在冬兵身边，抱着枪，警惕地看了看里面，又望向巴恩斯：“那你呢？你当时在哪儿？”  
  
问出这个问题之后朗姆洛就后悔了，隐约的，他觉得如果冬兵当时还在外面可以自由行动，事情绝对不会沦落成现在这样。  
  
“我没有权限参加投票，如果你是想知道这个的话。”但冬兵只是这么回答，他没再继续说这个话题，也没有评价对错，咒骂任何人或者同情任何人。  
  
整个对话里，巴恩斯的语气都毫无感情。该死的，朗姆洛看着他的背影想，那可是历史，是整个世界荒芜如斯的真相和起因。懦弱、糊涂、做下错事的人就不值得为他的孤独和疯狂多伤感一会儿，是吗？看来这也是旧世界的常识，凡事讲究因果报应。他不是同情这家伙，朗姆洛只是兔死狐悲，想起自己。现在朗姆洛希望轮到自己的时候，他能死得惨一点，再惨一点。这样的话，死亡的痛苦就可以少许掩盖掉他今生犯下的诸多错误，行的诸多恶事，这样，或许，只是或许，冬兵能站在他的尸体前，至少送给他一声叹息。  
  
但这家伙死得还不够惨吗？他倒在这里，说明他一直都想出去，最外缘的字迹已经很贴近那个假电梯，这说明他最远的时候真的到过那里，但直到最后也没有勇气打开门踏出那一步。  
  
朗姆洛没把自己的推论告诉冬兵，他觉得巴恩斯应当也不在乎。门重新关闭前，朗姆洛最后回头看了那具尸体一眼，然后快步跟上了巴恩斯。  
  
冬兵走的大概是正门，或者是某个正确的门之一，朗姆洛已经发现了。他们现在走的这条路和翡翠帮进入的方式确实不一样，至少这条路不包括任何的爆炸和绳子。朗姆洛基本上不知道冬兵在做什么，但他们就是一路畅通，唯一的暴力行为就是某扇电子门的线路出了问题，巴恩斯用左手强行将它拉开了。  
  
他的确熟悉这地方。  
  
上次来的时候，朗姆洛感觉自己走了好久才到那个圆形大厅，但这回没多久他就发现自己已经站在了那机械神原本在的地方，当朗姆洛抬头，他还看到了那些摄像头。不过，这回没有那口音奇怪的神秘声音了，原本在小山最顶上的那个绿色显示屏也不在了，不管之前是什么驱动着那东西，它要么已经离开，要么已经停止工作，现在这些东西只是显得……死气沉沉，好像一堆垃圾。  
  
巴恩斯似乎也不知道机械神的存在，他站在那堆管线和机械组成的小山脚下，震惊而纳闷地看着这东西。  
  
“让我猜猜，你那时候还没有这个？”  
  
“没有，这真是……”冬兵喃喃地说，“一团糟。”他转头看向朗姆洛，“有没有可能是后来的人进来做的这个……东西？”  
  
朗姆洛现在正在体会着一种侥幸的窃喜，他不知道发生了什么，但是那东西不在了对他来说就是好事。他原本已经做好了准备面对坏结局了，比如说在冬兵面前被雷劈之类的。他耸了耸肩，有点轻松。“我不知道，但是我知道附近有好几处垮塌可以通道这里。”  
  
巴恩斯狐疑地看了一眼这座小山，然后又继续向前走去。  
  
他没直接去朗姆洛找到他的那个仓库，而是走了另外一个方向。朗姆洛没来过这儿，但这地方有个相当巨大的屏幕，大概有两层楼那么大，底下有一个非常复杂的操作台，正面对着的是一片半弧形的坐席。冬兵走上前去弯腰在操作台上开始输入指令，而朗姆洛呆呆地站在那块屏幕下方，上面正在不间断地播放着核战争爆发时的各国新闻，那些看起来衣着光鲜的人们的巨大形象坐在桌台后面，面对着他，他们有的愤慨，有的仇恨，更多的则是绝望和语无伦次。  
  
旧录像的画面光芒照亮了这个满是灰尘的报告厅，也照亮了朗姆洛的脸。冬兵抬头看了他一眼，不知道巴恩斯按了什么，他打开了视频的声音。  
  
“——爆炸的光芒在地平线上闪光，请有条件的居民尽快避难，乔治，我来不及了，我最好在这里坐下开始祈祷。愿上帝保佑人类，以及美利坚合众国。”  
  
“——我们都做了什么啊……”  
  
“在光辉的劳动党的带领下，我们势必以牙还牙，为邪恶的帝国主义力量送葬！”  
  
除了各种面目狰狞的表态外，还有一颗湛蓝色星球的俯瞰图，它一半光明，一半黑暗，数不清的核弹的爆炸光芒正在它的每一侧缓缓绽放开，如同一片花朵相继绽放在每一片大陆上。画面闪动了一下，忽然宁静起来。屏幕上的右下角写着CNN，上面是一个年轻漂亮的金发美女。她大概是那种平时主持天气预报的花瓶角色，演播室很混乱，画面中不断闪过人们奔逃的身影，新闻板后面是凌乱而空荡荡的办公区，人们都逃走了。新闻板上的画面也是熊熊燃烧的建筑，街道上的火光与破碎的橱窗。哦，别再紧张了，这里都没别人了，随便说点什么吧，黛西，这不是你一直想要的吗？属于你自己的一档新闻节目？镜头外有个男人的声音说道。  
  
“我不知道……杰夫，我不会播报新闻，我是选美比赛上来的……我只会背稿子和才艺表演……”  
  
见鬼的，什么都行，世界末日到了，你可能在做人类的最后一则新闻呢，我们只有不到五分钟，别再浪费时间了。  
  
接近三百年前的漂亮女孩直愣愣地盯着镜头，她脸色惨白，双眼通红。漫长的几秒过去了，黛西挤出了一个微笑，她三个月前在总决赛的领奖台上大概也是这么穿着比基尼冲着镜头甜甜地笑，而今天，她脸上流下两行清泪，然后她张开嘴，开始用颤抖却仍然甜美的声线清唱一首歌：  
  
“奇异恩典……何等甘甜——”  
  
……朗姆洛从没听过这样的东西。他没法形容自己心中的感受，只觉得胸口有什么东西郁结住了，令他难以呼吸，却平静下来，不再那样紧张和恐惧。  
  
画面里的直播间也彻底寂静下来，原本在背景音中时不时出现的砸东西与哭喊声也消失了，仿佛有什么给恐慌和绝望按下了暂停键。她唱得并没有多好，没有那些职业歌手的炫技，那些走音也只是因为哽咽和换气，仅仅是尽可能清晰连贯地将那些词句完整地唱完。但唱着唱着，她不再哭了，只是慢慢地唱着歌。  
  
这清唱的旋律响彻整个黑暗而空荡荡的基地，在这巨大坟茔中的灰尘与地上破碎的文件中打转，融进浑浊又潮湿的空气里，它仿佛有形体，充盈了空荡荡的档案架和空荡荡的坐席，那些墙上刻着癫狂絮语的走廊，那具被遗忘在楼梯最底下的，不被同情的孤独尸体。冬兵也停下了手头的动作，他直起身，和朗姆洛一起仰望着这屏幕上的女孩。  
  
即使在那一刻，在那个小小的直播间发生着这么动人的一幕，在她背后的新闻板上，仍然只是烧杀抢掠，只有绝望和哭泣和疯狂。仿佛整个世界不为所动，命运不会因至美而停下车轮，人类的声音是多么的渺小，但又那么强大，这带着哭腔的歌声顺着信号和线路，来到无数房子里，那里有一家人互相拥抱在电视机前，沉默地看着电视屏幕；来到黑暗中流淌着泥水和鲜血的小巷中，那里有被丢在地上被踏碎的手机屏幕，还有旁边少年人冰冷的手掌；街道上，尚且完整的家电橱窗中，仅剩的一个功能完好的用来展示的电视机样品上，她也在轻轻歌唱。  
  
在“历尽艰险”这一句时，背景音中的男声加入了进来，和她的节奏一起哼着。朗姆洛张开嘴，想要发出什么声音，或者仅仅是将堵在他嗓子中的情绪释放出来，否则他真的要被扼死在这歌声中了，但他什么都说不出来。他眼中全是这位姑娘美丽而年轻的脸庞，她瀑布般金色的秀发，棕色的双眼。  
  
画面开始晃动起来，时不时出现一些花屏，但总体仍然稳定。最后一句唱完后，她做完了全人类现代文明中的最后一则新闻报道，安静地坐在椅子上，看着摄影机背后的人。死寂重新占据了演播厅和三百年后的九头蛇废弃基地，一个模糊的人影走了上去，他穿着清洁工的制服，绕过那张长长的桌台，来到黛西面前，和她拥吻。色彩都在这一刻褪去，凝固的画面过去三秒之后，陷入了彻底的黑暗。  
  
一切都没有了，画面，或者死去的声音，都被时光吞噬，朗姆洛恍惚着回到现实。他又重新站在了这空荡荡的会议厅中央，他环顾四周，意识到这里或许就是那十二个人投票决定对世界的毁灭袖手旁观的地方。  
  
他双眼血红，看向冬兵。远远的，巴恩斯也在凝视着他。  
  
“怎么会（How）？”朗姆洛只能说出这个。  
  
巴恩斯无法给出这个问题的答案，这世上没人能。冬兵沉默了许久，最后他来到朗姆洛身边，朗姆洛还想控诉点什么，但巴恩斯看起来已经太过心碎了，即使心中满是沮丧和愤怒，他也没能说出口。  
  
“……你找到什么了吗？”最后，朗姆洛这么问。  
  
“嗯。”冬兵闷声回答，“我要的东西在仓库区，F翼，不算太远。我们走吧。”  
  
朗姆洛跟上了他。  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

  
这回这条路朗姆洛熟悉了。他们离开了大厅，又一次钻进走廊，没多久他就发现这条路正是自己上回走过的路线。  
  
冬兵用过的东西都被存放在那个单元的话，那很可能巴恩斯的目的地真的从一开始就是那里。朗姆洛抱着枪看着冬兵的背影，心里想着有那里是有什么东西值得他一直惦记着的。或许是那把样子奇怪的枪？最好别是什么纸类的东西，他现在知道巴恩斯喜欢书和资料一类不好保存的娇弱东西，但那些玩意应该挺不过之前他搞出来的那场爆炸。大概要么被烧光了，要么被水泡烂了。  
  
到这时候，朗姆洛已经笃定巴恩斯这回要空手而归了。他开始琢磨到时候要怎么建议冬兵打道回府，语气还不能太在乎，更不要暴露那场毁了冬兵心爱的小玩意的爆炸是自己搞出来的。  
  
“你要找的是什么东西？”朗姆洛问。  
  
巴恩斯说：“应该被放在一个保险柜里了……我查了库存信息，他们确实把它送到了这里。有一些数据损坏，我只知道没人把它拿走过，以及位置，具体情况一会儿我们就知道了。”  
  
“听上去还挺重要的。”  
  
“你之前说找到我的地方有一次垮塌？”  
  
朗姆洛头皮麻了一下。“应该是吧，我过去的时候那里塌了个口子，我顺着爬下来的。”  
  
“哦，”巴恩斯呆呆地说，“希望它没被埋，否则又得有体力活了。”  
  
要死。朗姆洛心里十分忐忑，那玩意要是已经被毁了怎么办？  
  
“会不会被其他拾荒者拿走了？”  
  
“不会的，只有我那个时代的人才知道它的价值，”冬兵说，“其他人应当更看中食物和武器。”  
  
“哦，你要拿的不是武器？”  
  
冬兵回答：“不是，比那更好。”  
  
又一次，他们站在了那扇巨型的门扇面前，现在有灯光，朗姆洛这回终于看清了，得抬起头，在那厚重的黑色金属门扇的上方，有着一个巨大的F字母。字母他现在基本上能认全，托冬兵的福。  
  
巴恩斯来到指令板面前，刷了那张捡来的身份卡。幸好不用再扫描眼球了，否则他们可没法找来扫描仪女士想要的东西。  
  
现在他们站在了那条熟悉的走廊里，看着走廊尽头其中一闪门倒在对面的墙上，那一块附近都是烧焦后的痕迹，其他地方都完好无缺。朗姆洛选择继续什么都不知道。“那个不会就是你想要去的地方吧？”  
  
“看来没错。”冬兵却一点也不担心，“走吧，希望不太严重。”  
  
这是乌鸦嘴。来到门口，看着里面的惨状的时候，巴恩斯也沉默了。“你就是在这里把我弄出去的？”他问朗姆洛。  
  
“你欠我太多了。”朗姆洛很不要脸，坦然接受。他指了指右手边头上的那个坍塌出来的裂缝，“就是从那边，你太重了，我得把车子开过来，用绳子把你拖出去的。”  
  
冬兵已经迈步走进了这一片狼藉的废墟。朗姆洛已经差不多都把那些武器和弹药毁了，现在这里已经不剩下什么东西。他慢悠悠地走在那些残垣断壁和暴露在外的电路间，低着头不断寻找着。他在路过自己原本的休眠舱的时候稍微停顿了一下脚步，朗姆洛带着点紧张看着他。“这里发生过一场爆炸，”巴恩斯抬头困惑地看着朗姆洛，“痕迹还很新。”  
  
朗姆洛眯起眼睛点点头：“看样子是这样。”  
  
所幸巴恩斯对此兴趣不是很大，他很快转过头去，前面已经没路了，接近大半个空间都已经倒塌，朗姆洛有点期翼地看着他的背影，结果这完全没能阻止冬兵，他找了个看上去还大一点的缝隙钻了进去，过了一阵才重新钻出来。“找到了。”他虽然这么说，脸色却不太好。接着他开始搬动坍塌的房顶碎片。

“出什么问题了？”朗姆洛问，“带不出来？”

“……它被放在安全系数最高的保险柜里，不是那种老式的玩意，而是九头蛇的，”冬兵一边干活一边说，“你能让光照着这边吗？——只要搬开这个就——好了，你应该能看到了。”

他说得没错。冬兵操作的时候他们这一路过来基地都有电，连他们身后都走廊都是灯火通明的，但这个房间里的线路遭到了破坏，此时外面天色也晚了，这儿看起来黑漆漆的。朗姆洛从包里取出简易火把点燃了，走了过去。他来到巴恩斯身边，和他一起看着一个歪倒在残骸里的箱子。通体乌黑，不知道是什么材质，大概半人多高，不算太大，正面可以打开的门上浮现一个虚拟屏幕一样的按键面板。

“字母密码。”冬兵回答，“之前他们用这个装宇宙魔方的。那东西有一次差点失窃，于是他们花了大力气在这上面，确保洛基的权杖都打不开这东西……好笑的是它还是被偷走了一次，那是几个外星士兵吧，大概。它们打不开它，就把这个保险柜带走了……哦，那场仗真的很难打，死了太多人了。”

“等你有空，得好好给我讲一下那个。”朗姆洛说，“像你上次说过的，那个叫电影的东西？你刚刚那几句话，好像都能拍三四部了。所以说，现在我们怎么办？”

“我搬不动这东西。”

“我把车子开过来？”

“那也不行，你是真的不知道它有多重。”冬兵在那个特制保险柜前蹲下身，盯着它的密码面板，试着输入了一串密码。他显然没成功，它毫无反应，只是面板消失了。

朗姆洛后退了一步：“你输入了什么？”他问，“它不会爆炸吧？”

“万岁九头蛇。”冬兵回答，“总值得一试的……现在它锁死了，得等三个小时才能尝试另一次。”

“让我猜猜，你不知道密码。”

冬兵脸色很不好看。他站起身，后退了几步，皱着眉盯着这个保险柜看。朗姆洛怕他情绪崩溃之类的，毕竟他们已经走了这么远，一切都顺风顺水的，现在最后一步似乎就被卡死了，再一厘米都动弹不得。“至少我们现在有几个小时可以休息一下了。”他试图安慰一下冬兵，但自己却先打了个哈欠。

无论如何，看样子这就是这趟旅行的终点了。说真的，朗姆洛这一路，精神压力真的非常非常大。现在他放松下来，疲惫和倦意就找上门来。

冬兵注意到了。他从沉思中清醒过来，冲朗姆洛满是歉意地抿了抿嘴。“……你说得对，”他想了两秒钟，“基地里有宿舍区的，全功率运转的时候有大概两百人都住在这里，我们去给你找个床吧。”

“去你的房间怎么样？”

巴恩斯愣了一下，有那么一瞬间他看上去很……难以启齿，又有点难过。“……我……我的房间没有床。”冬兵最开始似乎想解释两句为什么，但他的目光阴郁了起来，最后关头改变了主意。“就是……没有。”他做了一个令朗姆洛很不解的动作，他下意识地摸了摸脖子，好像那三百年前那条把他拴在柱子上的铁链还在似的。当然没有了，朗姆洛的目光落在那里，他什么都不知道，自然也什么都看不见，他只瞧见了那里有一圈颜色浅淡的疤。

“G区离这儿不算太远，那里我们能找到指挥官的房间，条件应该会更好。”

“不用了。”朗姆洛说，“我不想睡死人的床，我们就在这儿休息吧，免得又有什么外星军队在此期间把它偷了。”

他实际上是不想离开冬兵，巴恩斯回头看那个保险柜的时候双眼血红，被锁在里面的东西一定足够珍贵，搞得他根本半步都不想离开的样子，当冬兵说出“我们去”的时候，他看上去像是自己要死掉了似的。

朗姆洛也怕冬兵发现自己真的永远打不开保险柜，于是决定用枪轰烂自己的脑袋。

于是他就真的把火炬插在一个看上去还算稳固的裂缝中，自己在旁边找了个相对舒服的角落坐下了。朗姆洛真的困极了，冬兵说他守前半夜，后半夜的时候再轮到朗姆洛。

然而朗姆洛这一觉睡到了天亮，他最开始睡得不好，醒了几次，冬兵都待在那个密码锁前研究，在朗姆洛迷迷糊糊发问的时候，都说还没到时间，叫他继续睡。

朗姆洛就这么继续睡了。这一夜他好像梦见了好多混乱的东西。冬兵曾经告诉他洞察计划结束后，自己在这个基地里驻扎了接近二十年，但清醒的时间很少。在朗姆洛的梦里，他在这个基地里见到了很多鬼魂一样的人影，他不知道冬兵在哪儿，所以一个个问过去，都得不到回答。当他醒来，火已经熄灭了，但外面已经天光大亮，阳光从他们头上的裂口钻进来，让这地方看起来——虽然有些朦胧，但已经不需要火把了，而冬兵还蹲在保险柜的密码面板前。

不知道是不是他刚刚输入过一遍错误的密码，巴恩斯什么都没做，只是盯着它看，仿佛自己的视线能穿过那不知名的钢铁。

“你没叫醒我。”朗姆洛说。

“嗯，想着你可以多睡一会儿。”

“有什么进展吗？”

“我又回了趟数据处理中心那里，检索了一下信息。唯一的线索就是几年前的时候有人改过密码。”冬兵说，“显然一直还有人维护着这个基地。但那不可能，已经这么久了……还有大厅里的那堆——”

他停下了。

“怎么了？”

“……那个以后再说，”巴恩斯似乎不愿意提及，他又说了另外一个让他彻夜难眠的问题，“还有一件事我想不通。”

朗姆洛爬了起来，正在试图在背包里找点吃的东西，闻言抬起头来。他听不懂冬兵在说什么，但此时巴恩斯脸上的表情吓到了他。“什么？”

“……原本装宇宙魔方的箱子在这里，”冬兵慢吞吞地说，“那现在宇宙魔方去哪儿了？”

“你还没给我讲过那到底是什么东西呢。”朗姆洛说，“你脸色很恐怖，以防你不知道。”

“它有力量将整个世界再毁灭一遍，也可以撑起一小片大陆的能源消耗，永久性的。”

“酷。”

冬兵不说话了，他坐在了那里。过了一会儿，他对朗姆洛说：“过一会儿你就开车回去吧。”

最让朗姆洛担忧的事情还是发生了。冬兵没有转过身，还是背对着他，所以朗姆洛就慢慢地嚼着肉干，皱着眉盯着冬兵。“为什么？”

“我不知道还要多久才能打开这个……还有宇宙魔方的事……包括两年前还有权限更改这个保险柜密码的九头蛇成员，有太多事要做了，而我还毫无头绪。”

没办法了，无论如何不能让冬兵把自己丢下。朗姆洛看这个样子觉得，巴恩斯能够顺利猜到正确密码的可能性微乎其微。“真的不能把这保险柜直接带走吗？”

巴恩斯沉默了一小会儿，然后他问起了别的：“你平时总喜欢问东问西的，布洛克，我觉得你是真的很喜欢听故事。”

朗姆洛在心里正斟酌着应当怎么办，闻言愣了一下。这是谈起他的好时机吗？“你怎么了？”

“我想在你走之前给你讲一讲复仇者和宇宙魔方。”冬兵说，“我想了一夜，这是我知道的最精彩的一个故事了，你应当会喜欢的。介于我们要分别了，这感觉是个合适的临别礼物。”

他转过身，看着朗姆洛：“我想让你知道，你为我做了很多，真的，我很感激。”

不，不，不。

当冬兵说这话的时候，他语气很认真，眼神中闪着令朗姆洛看不懂的波光。真是奇怪，巴恩斯已经大概是朗姆洛知道的最强大，最无所不能的优秀家伙了，除了做噩梦以外没别的毛病，但有的时候他的表情能让自己看起来非常无助，让朗姆洛都心里难受，觉得自己得做点什么，做得更好，做得更多。

朗姆洛也不清楚这算是什么，但巴恩斯给他的这段评语让他感觉内心空落落的，他知道冬兵说得很真挚，他也确实就值这么多，甚至还虚高，但他觉得呼吸不畅，还有些无端地愤怒：朗姆洛隐约之间想要更多别的东西。但那具体是什么，他又说不上来，总之，感谢，这可不是他所期望的。

真的，他宁可冬兵恨他。

“别那么说，我可不是什么好人。”朗姆洛说，“……你要是实在没办法了，我还有一个线索。如果除了我们以外有任何人能进出这里，还敢带很大件的东西出去的话，那就只有一个可能了。”

不是实在没有办法，他真的不想去找那个机械怪物。但冬兵的样子看起来似乎除此之外真的走投无路，朗姆洛还是说了出来，他想让自己对巴恩斯更有用点。

“真要命。”朗姆洛说，“留着你的故事吧，我们看来得跑一趟翡翠镇了。”


	12. Chapter 12

翡翠镇不算太远，小半天就可以抵达，这回开车的是朗姆洛，他认识路。在这过程中，他给冬兵大概介绍了一下情况。

“我真不愿意跟那群人打交道，真的，他们脑子都不太正常。”朗姆洛说。

现在他知道得够多，托冬兵的福，线索也已经连了起来。翡翠镇不算太大，但也有人口接近一万了，是这一带规模最大的聚集地。而且他们和其他的地方不太一样，应当是早期人们接触了这个基地里的那个机械怪物，所以翡翠镇几乎人人信神。现在想来他们的名字或许都是那个机械神给起的，冬兵说只有旧时代的人才知道西雅图曾经名叫翡翠之城。翡翠镇的劫掠者有自己的名字，叫翡翠镇维护治安武装前线，除了行事以神之名所以更为疯狂之外，和其他劫掠者并无任何区别，所以其他地方的居民都叫他们翡翠帮。

翡翠镇的风气是声称自己相比其他地方更为文明，至少几乎每个人都有衣服穿，还有什么好奢求的呢？他们占据一个矮小的山包，住在高处的人们生活质量更好，那里用石子铺就街道，还有基础的排水系统，甚至还有些真正像样子的房屋。山脚和低洼处的人就生活在垃圾和蚊虫诸多的湖边，在那里耕种和狩猎。当然，最好的建筑还是翡翠镇的神龛，有专门的教团打理祭坛，保证它始终看起来整洁，干净，豪华且有威慑力。

“我年轻时候认识一个那边的女祭司，别提长得多好看了。”朗姆洛咬着烟，“但是……他们的教条是痛苦至上，那宝贝儿，衣服底下，从脖子到脚腕，皮全被扒了。”

冬兵喃喃地说，“那应当是从九头蛇的信条演变过来的……”

“哦，可别问我，我什么都不懂。”朗姆洛说，“信这种东西的人都精神不正常的，无意冒犯。……不过嘿，你猜怎么着？这让他们医疗技术很厉害，任何人生了病，或者受了重伤，都知道翡翠镇是他们唯一的希望。教团崇拜痛苦，所以只要你看起来足够惨，他们就能把你搬到祭坛边上，修女们自然会想办法让你活得更久一些。啊，还有，健康针，还记得吗？我们用的基本上都是从这儿产的。我又能说什么呢，最垃圾的狗屎势力也肯定有它的优点。”

一路上巴恩斯的话都很少，他抱着朗姆洛丢给他的背包，只是不做声地看着窗外的荒原景色。今天天气不错，太阳不算太过毒辣，也不是阴天，车子跑起来的时候给人感觉真的相当畅快。这原本是个能让人心情很放松的场景，但冬兵的沉默寡言给朗姆洛感觉他真的一点儿阳光和风都吹不到那封闭的内心里去。

朗姆洛只能假装自己心情振奋，尽可能地多说点废话，其余的时间都跟着车载电台哼歌。

他们快要来到翡翠镇面前的时候，朗姆洛问：“……你有没有想好，我们会在翡翠镇找到什么？”

朗姆洛以为冬兵会说密码，或者线索之类的，但巴恩斯回答：“我想……我觉得，还有一个九头蛇成员应该活着。”

“你指你自己？”

“我不是……”冬兵的话说到一半停住了，“没什么说服力，我知道。但是……”他的双眼空洞地盯着镇子入口处的大门，“——他们折磨我，布洛克。我不知道怎么形容，就好像，有人把你拆开了，然后拼成了一个很可怕的陌生人。他不在乎做下一些很可怕的事，他没有自己的判断，无法听取内心的声音，他就只是……恐惧。”

巴恩斯转过头看着朗姆洛：“我曾经除了恐惧以外什么都没有。那时候的世界就只是由恐惧推着转动的，不应该是这样的，但那时候我找不到其他的可能，一条生路也没有。”

“……这就是九头蛇对我做的事。”他说，“他们拿走了我的希望，现在……我不知道，我期望我们能在翡翠镇找到它。我们已经找到它了，就在那个保险柜里，希望我们能在这儿找到办法把它拿到手。”

朗姆洛看到了站在墙头的守卫正向他示意，于是慢慢地减速，“你知道吧，你说的这些太抽象了，”他不准备放任冬兵不合时宜的多愁善感。他不知道过去如何，但多愁善感在这个时代可是不被欣赏的坏习惯，只有懒汉和娘娘腔才这么干，见鬼的，连女人都有更务实些的思维方式。

上一个朗姆洛见过的这么喜欢多愁善感的人死得极惨，她的血沾了朗姆洛满手，她临终前那几天浑身上下散发出一股越发浓烈的恶臭，无论修女们给她注射进去什么东西，都好像会她躺着的褥子上流出来。

而修女们只是对朗姆洛说，无上神会满意她献出的痛苦的，她的挣扎和死亡都不会毫无价值。

这全他妈是鬼话。如果没有见过那雨夜里的，生锈罐头瓶上的海洋馆，如果没有在巨大的坟茔里听过三百年前的天使唱颂圣歌，无论如何人的生命都毫无意义。现在朗姆洛知道了。

靠近这镇子让回忆不由自主地重新找上朗姆洛，他皱起眉，觉得自己被冬兵影响了，转头恶狠狠地瞪了巴恩斯一眼。

车子停在吊桥上，翡翠帮的士兵抱着枪来到驾驶室的车窗边，朗姆洛在他们来之前就已经摇开了窗子。

“嘿，崔西，过得怎么样？”他冲着最前面的那个人咧开嘴，露出一个非常热情的笑容，好像他真的有多开心似的。

那士兵仔细看了朗姆洛两三秒，最初她看起来有点困惑，但旋即大叫了一声：“无上神保佑！这不是小布洛基吗！”这看上去三四十的中年女人回头喊了句什么，然后接过了朗姆洛递过去的酒壶，毫不怀疑地喝了一大口，“哦，真不错，你的确得了伊斯的真传，自从他被火蚁啃掉半个身子，我有五六年没尝过这么对劲的伏特加了。”

“全翡翠镇最丑的大嗓门酒鬼，”朗姆洛回答，“你可一点儿都没变。”

“瞧啊，过去原本是个多可爱的小家伙，现在长成了这么个混蛋。杰特修女还以为你老早死在外头了呢，她现在每个禁酒日都还总为你祈祷。”崔西大大方方地将朗姆洛的酒壶收回自己怀里，拿出对讲机，“我这就告诉她你回来了——你得去看看她。”

“我这次就是来找她的。”朗姆洛拍了拍方向盘，“你什么时候轮班结束？我到时候再来跟你们大伙叙旧。”

这样就过关了。朗姆洛开着车子平安通过了吊桥，身边冬兵的目光看得他有点坐立不安。

“我在这儿住过……八年，哦，该死的，九年，竟然这么久。”朗姆洛对他解释说，“我刚来这儿的时候还是个孩子，六岁。最开始是教团照顾我，后来我稍微有点力气就去酒馆帮忙了，翡翠帮的这些家伙都是常客。”

“你就是在那里学会了酿酒。”

“这都被你看出来了，你可真是天才。”朗姆洛嘲讽了一句。

朗姆洛的确很熟悉路。他将车子开到了一处空地，那里同样也停着其他几辆载具。有翡翠帮的人帮忙照看，不用担心被抢走。冬兵被这镇子上的秩序井然吸引了注意力，“这儿看上去不错。”他说，“你当初为什么离开？这里的人们也喜欢你。”

“他们当然喜欢，我那几年可是给点东西就什么都干的杂工，而且这里是翡翠镇，翡翠镇的人永远欢迎外来者加入。哦，今天是禁酒日，你应当很快就能知道原因了。”朗姆洛说，“别把他们想得太好，记住我的话，这里信神的一个好东西都没有，全他妈是疯子。”

他下了车，叫冬兵将枪装进包里别露出来。翡翠镇规矩很多，其中之一就是除了士兵以外谁都不能拥有武器，哪怕是一根铁棍，一把小刀都不行。谁需要建房子或者修理东西，都要去教团报备，会有人过来帮你处理。猎人们都是士兵担任的，即使是外来者也得将武器上交。朗姆洛相当爱护这把霰弹枪，可舍不得。

渔猎区和贫民窟刚刚他们已经都驶过了，离开了这片“停车场”，朗姆洛就和冬兵站在了街道上。这里相比其他地方看起都很干净，街道上一点垃圾或污水都没有，地面上铺着石砖，踩上去也非常踏实。

“每块砖都有至少这么长埋在地下，相信我，这可结实了。”朗姆洛比了个从指尖到手肘的距离，“每个士兵在刚加入的第一个月都要铺一百块砖，据说他们是从那里开始向下铺的，”他指了指前方的矮山顶，巴恩斯顺着他的目光看去，那里有个漂亮高大的建筑，教团的祭坛，应当是。“我离开的时候路还没修到这里，现在又延伸出来了不少。”

“听上去可是个相当累的大工程。全靠人力吗？”

“全靠人力。”朗姆洛说，“过去每年都有很多新士兵死在第一个月，也有受伤的，但这里是翡翠镇，这里没有受伤的人，也没有偷奸耍滑的家伙。”

又是这种奇怪的语气。冬兵现在彻底被勾起了好奇心，他和朗姆洛并肩走在街上，目及所视的都是健康的青壮年。这里和其他地方都不一样。他去过朗姆洛的铺子旁边的那个聚集地，那里的人们面露饥色，路边和房子前总有些人们或坐或躺，表情麻木，很多时候他们还身体残疾。翡翠镇的人们表现出的是另一种气势……好像每个人都在拼尽全力让自己看起来更干净，更精神，更忙碌，更有用。“我没看到孩子。”巴恩斯说。

“哦，现在是白天，又是禁酒日，孩子们都在教团里。平时会有修女们照顾他们的饮食起居，教导他们无上神的意志，明天天亮之后才会回家。”

冬兵已经震惊了，他结结巴巴地说：“教……教会学校。”

“啥？”

“一定是当初有人幸存下来了，这一套都是……都是过去时候的东西。”巴恩斯说，“至少听上去很像。”

“我严重怀疑。他们都说是神的旨意制订的这套规矩。”朗姆洛回答，这一点上他很固执，“不过今天是禁酒日，你一会儿可以自己去看。”

又是这个词，巴恩斯之前就想问了。“禁酒日到底是什么？刚刚在门口的时候，我看到那个士兵并不忌讳饮酒……”

“哦那只是个……我该怎么说，翡翠镇的人认为酒代表的是狂欢，烂醉，庆祝鲜活的生命，这种类型的，有句经文说这个的，但我老早给忘了。禁酒日，我们……我是说这里的人们会用来举行……祭祀。如果你可以这么叫它的话。其实也是庆祝，只不过更严肃，是庆祝他们遭受的一切痛苦和秩序。”

“是庆典？”冬兵说，“但似乎那里没多少人，是在室内举行的吗？而且也没有什么节日气氛，说实话。”

“是露天举行的，但除了那些真正的变态和疯子以外没什么人会观看的。没那么隆重，每七天一次。”

冬兵又哑口无言了，顿了几秒，他喃喃地说：“……礼拜日。”

自己终于不是一直问问题的那个了，这让朗姆洛感觉真的很好，所以他没追问冬兵礼拜日是什么。上次他拜托冬兵解释一下星期四，结果后者花了整整两天给他讲索尔的故事。金发的永生高大外星人？得了吧，这也太扯了。

谈话间，他们已经顺着主路来到了快到半山腰的地方。教团的范围近在眼前，巴恩斯已经看得到前方。那像是有一个范围巨大的花园卧在山顶，树木林丽，围墙上爬满了郁郁葱葱的藤蔓植物，再往前走几步路，砖石道路两旁的土地上就是如茵的绿草，被精心修建过，毯子一样铺在地上。连砖石路上都生着青苔。

周围已经没有太多建筑，和山下那些密集的联排房屋不同，这里的房屋之间相隔都很远，材质也更加坚固，绝大多数都是砖石，门前一条漂亮的鹅卵石铺就的小径。每一栋房子外墙都被涂着纯白的颜色，家家户户门口和窗前都种着娇艳的鲜花，空气都变了样子，湿润，温和，令人舒适的微风轻柔地亲吻脸庞，一股若有若无的花果甜香弥漫在空中，甚至过去在核战争之前，西雅图都没有这么舒适的气温和环境供郁金香和紫色的豌豆花在冬天的户外生长。

再向前，面前横着一条装饰用的小溪，上面架着一座石头做的拱桥。两者都不大，水面只有成年人一步那么宽，拱桥也精致得好像从童话王国搬出来的漂亮陈设。跨过这座桥就是教团的驻地，冬兵站在桥上，又一次看向了这片环境。

“这里是哪些人的住处？”他问朗姆洛，“有钱人吗，还是教团的高层？”

“什么是有钱人？”朗姆洛反问，“翡翠镇没有个人财产，你赚的只是食物和……和继续活下去的权利。”

冬兵看着那些漂亮整洁的小房子。“……我不明白。”

“每个家里有十二岁以下的健康孩子的家庭都可以在这里生活。或者预备怀孕的那些。”朗姆洛说，“……翡翠镇的新生儿大多数都很健康，至少没有太多畸形或者重病的，偶尔有几个也都会被教会带走，那里修女们会尽力让他们活久一些。”

“你也是在这种房子里出生的？”

“你一脸的‘那你为何沦落到那个破铺子里’的表情，真的让人很火大。不，我不是这儿的居民，我……那时我和我妈在荒原上游荡，是翡翠帮的士兵找到了我们，把我们带过来的。”

这听上去是一段好故事，但朗姆洛看上去没有继续说下去的欲望，他狠狠推了一把冬兵的肩膀，叫他继续向前走。这里已经很近了，最后他们来到了花园的入口，那拱门长廊上缠绕着藤蔓，金色的紫色的绣球花沉甸甸地坠下来，阳光照射下来，仿佛仙境。

在这廊道尽头，站着一个黑袍的老修女。冬兵看着这个画面觉得恍若隔世，她的穿着打扮和旧时的教会修女别无二致。老修女向他们张开了双臂，她的两个手腕上各自戴着一个金手镯，再往上就是紧紧的袖口：“哦……布洛克……”

他们已经离得足够近，巴恩斯盯着她的所谓手镯，他这才发现它们太紧了，紧紧地箍在肉里，不留一点缝隙。

朗姆洛来到她面前，却没回应她的拥抱，而是故意向后躲了一下，示意她放下双手站好，然后才凑上去亲吻了一下她满是皱纹的脸颊。“你作为修女不是太老了吗，他们怎么还没把你送到祭坛上去？”

“届时我会欣然前往，你这小混账。”杰特修女颤巍巍地说，“我以为我们早就失去你了，刚刚崔西和我说的时候，我还不敢相信。”

“我也不敢相信你还记得我。”

“谁能忘记呢，有人十六岁的时候就能在三个月里搞大五个预备修女的肚子，其中年纪最大的都三十一岁了！”

朗姆洛摆了摆手：“诶，反正她们也都不适合做修女，绝对挺不过去红礼。更何况也没人说那种姑娘不能搞，我可没违反任何规矩。”他指了一下冬兵，“这是我朋友。我们计划在镇上停留一阵子，他没见过禁酒日祭祀，我带他来看看。”

杰特修女温和地看着巴恩斯。“教团永远欢迎任何对无上神光辉心怀向往的人，”她说，“带他去吧，祭坛那边已经在准备了。”

冬兵被朗姆洛带着离开后，还回头看了一眼那位上了年纪的修女。这一路的所见所闻让他心生温暖，这里有秩序，有温情，从内心某个隐蔽的角落来看，巴恩斯觉得这里甚至比过去时代他作为冬兵曾经身处过的所有地方都要更好。

“……你觉得我们可以留着在这里吗，等一切结束后？”他低声问朗姆洛。

后者陡然站住了，冬兵回过身，看见了朗姆洛的目光。“你想留在这地方？”朗姆洛问，“这个扭曲至极的恶心地方？”

“人们看起来都很友善。”巴恩斯说，“我不知道你当初为什么要离开。”

“去你妈的，去你妈的，你这个……不知感恩的操蛋家伙。我恨死这地方了，要不是你，要不是为了你，我根本半步都不想靠近这儿。这里友善？哈德逊家都比这里的任何一个人好上一万倍。”朗姆洛往旁边的花坛里啐了一口。

一定是有什么他漏过了，信任是冬兵的本能，他因为不信已经付出了极为惨重的代价，巴恩斯垂下头道歉：“……对不起。”即使他心中还是充满了困惑。

朗姆洛站在原地，就只是看着他，然后他歪着头笑了起来，笑容很疏离。“现在我知道了，原来讲故事也并不是什么轻松差事。”

他一直也觉得自己的破烂店铺配不上巴恩斯，但这一路朗姆洛总是忘记这一点。“听着，我太累了，你看到那个亭子间了吗，那里就是祭祀的地方。在黄昏时候开始，你自己去吧，有杰特的保证你不会被阻拦的。千万注意你的言行，别给我惹麻烦。”

“你要去哪儿？”

“我去给我们找个歇脚的地方，做好准备再留几天吧。等你看完就回我们停车的地方找我，如果我抽不开身就拜托崔西去那儿等你，懂了吗？别人的话谁都别信，只跟崔西走。”

巴恩斯点了点头。

朗姆洛立刻转身走了，花园里清甜的空气对他来说仿佛能腐蚀他的肺。他的背影实际上还很失魂落魄，他指望冬兵能从后面追上他，跟他说自己和他一起走，这些祭祀，花园和漂亮房子都无关紧要。

但冬兵没有。朗姆洛来到了他们进来的那个拱门花廊处，杰特修女还在，她叫住朗姆洛。“过来，布洛克，我有些话想问你。”

你不可以在教团的地盘上忤逆修女，所以朗姆洛走了过去。“怎么了？”

“和我说实话，孩子，你是不是爱上什么人了？还有你为什么这个时候回来？”

“见鬼的，”朗姆洛心里一揪，他摸了摸鼻子，“……好吧我告诉你，可别对别人说。”他抬头看看周围确认没别人，压低了声音回答，“我住在南边路口附近，那里有一家农民，哈德逊，他们……杰特，我想他们家的那个小女儿也想跟我一起过日子。她怀孕了，已经六个月了，我……你知道在外面生出畸形儿的几率有多大，我真的很怕。你能理解吗？”

“哦，布洛克，你该把她带来的。你知道只有在这里她才能得到妥善的照顾。”

“我也是这样计划的，但她肚子大得不像话，杰特，你该看看那样子，如果不是已经变成畸形儿的话，那就是五胞胎了，真该死的，她没法被移动，而且我离开的时候已经意识不清很久了。”朗姆洛低着头，“……无上神是我们唯一的希望了，即使它的祝福不能救我的女人，至少她的痛苦可以献给无上神，这样她受的苦也不至于毫无价值。”

“另外一个人呢？”

“那是安娜贝尔的哥哥，他看上去不错，但是只有五六岁孩子的心智，”朗姆洛一边摆出惆怅脸，一边恶向胆边生，“而且那里不行。”他指了指，摇了摇头。“他们家也想试试看神能不能帮他——你觉得可以吗？求你了，杰特，你知道我但凡有任何别的办法都不会求人的。”

“当然，我会试着安排的。”杰特的手抚摸着他的头顶，“这回的祝福仪式可以直接在花园里举行，无上神最近已经来到了我们身边。教团安排下周的禁酒日祭祀请无上神来给予人们祝福，这回会有很多人参加的。”

看来冬兵那个机器怪物同事果然到了这里。它知道朗姆洛带走了冬兵，而后者一旦还活着，又恢复了记忆，肯定会来找他算账。翡翠镇是它照看了一百多年的据点，它可以利用教团保护自己。

妈的。这家伙是真的怕死。

“真的太感谢你了。”朗姆洛回答。


	13. Chapter 13

确实没什么人围观祭祀，祭坛很巨大，背后摆着一个石头雕刻而成的雕像，张开八条手臂面向世人，神的面孔很模糊，不知道是风化的结果还是最初雕刻的时候故意为之。

冬兵站在台下，身边有零星几个人。其中一个男人带着他看上去马上要成年的儿子。他一只手搭在少年的肩头，弯着腰在面色紧张的孩子耳畔低声说着什么。除此之外，几乎都是翡翠帮的士兵了。这些人更放松一点，正互相打趣，很多都是新兵，看上去年纪都不大。

据说祭祀定在黄昏时分，是因为那时是白昼与夜晚的交界，万物之间的边界都会模糊，比如人与神，比如生与死，痛苦与欢愉。

几个穿着黑袍的修女来到台上，在亭子前的空地周围摆好火盆点燃。熊熊升腾起的烈火照亮了这花园中心，冬兵向身后看了看，意识到这里已经是整个翡翠镇的最高点了。他转回头，看着台上的修女们。她们每一个都像杰特修女一样手腕上带着紧紧扣住血肉的镯子，没有金的，更多的都是银色的，其中一个走路的姿势不太对劲，当她路过巴恩斯身边的时候，险些跌倒，他完全是下意识，伸手扶住了她。

当他搀扶着这个修女重新站稳后，巴恩斯立刻抽回了手。他不知道这里的规矩是怎么样的，平民到底可不可以触碰修女，他还记得朗姆洛不让他惹麻烦。

这个修女很年轻，她脸蛋丰满，有着笔挺的鼻梁和猫一样的双眼，但当她和巴恩斯对视，后者发现她脸色惨白，但双颊泛着一股病态的酡红。她的眼神很迷离，额头上全是汗珠，正在冲巴恩斯挤出一个虚弱的微笑。

“别在意薇薇安，”杰特不知从什么时候来到了他身边。这身材胖大的老修女笑着双手交握，“她两天前刚完成了红礼，”她挥了挥手，年轻修女点了点头转身继续她的工作去了，带着至今留在巴恩斯鼻尖萦绕不去的浓重血腥味。“从五年前起我们会留下姑娘们脚上的皮肤，这样她们当天就能下地走路，否则还要多躺半个月，那可太影响效率了……时代在进步，我年轻的先生，我们过去确实有很多问题，但现在一切都在变好。”

巴恩斯试图理解杰特在说的是什么，他低下头，看着自己刚刚握住修女手臂的右手手套。那上面有纺织物渗透过来的血痕。

“哦，瞧我，”杰特十分耐心地问，“布洛克有对你说过我们这里的信条吗？你知道红礼是什么吧。”

冬兵没法将目光从自己黑色的皮革手套上移开。他喃喃地回答：“他说了……一些，现在我……大致明白了。”

即使平时他很喜欢扯些鬼话，但有关翡翠镇，朗姆洛半个字都没有夸张。

恶心的同时，冬兵也正感到一股毛骨悚然的滋味。现在他期望至少这群人在把女孩儿们吊起来剥皮的时候，有给她们打麻醉。但按照他们的教义来看，这可能性不高。

而无论是那年轻的修女，还是杰特，她们都在微笑。

“你大概不知道……布洛克当初选择离开这里的时候，我的心都碎了。自从他母亲去世后，我们就仿佛照顾自己的亲生儿子一样照顾他，当然……对修女来说此生根本不会有任何子嗣……但布洛克让我们……”杰特站在冬兵身边，低声说道，“让我们有了‘完整’的感觉……不是因为生育使我们残缺，而是那种……无条件的凡人之爱。但母亲们永远无法将长大成人的孩子禁锢在身边……最后那些日子里，布洛克和所有人闹得都不太愉快，所以如果他说了任何有关我们，有关翡翠镇的不太令人愉快的内容，你要理解，那都不是事实。”

冬兵没有回答。

杰特说得很动情，但可能是红礼的真相让他怀疑一切了，巴恩斯从她语气中听出了一股子虚伪，好像是对什么自己从未体验过的东西的拙劣模仿。他不太信任杰特。天知道他有多想，他真的太想了，这个胖胖的，和蔼的，说话温柔得和祖母一样的老人，好像能给人无数温情和安全感，但现在他知道红礼是什么了，巴恩斯只是做不到。

他已经什么都没有了，在这个陌生的年代，陌生的残破世界，巴恩斯只有这一丁点他从别人那里花了大价钱继承来的善恶信条还是自己的了。

冬兵不能选择混沌，不能在这一切之后。

这沉默没有触怒杰特，她宽容地笑起来，轻声问冬兵：“你看到亭子上刻的那几行字了吗？”

她说了一串拉丁语，“怪兽横行大地，唯我手持炬火。”杰特说，“这里其他地方都是黑暗，只有翡翠镇是唯一的光。”

“……你认字？”冬兵问。

“哦是的，每任教团的大修女都会读写，无上神赐予了我们无数的宝贵知识，教团是被无上神的荣光庇护的。”杰特伸出手臂，示意冬兵看向台上。“……而它要求的仅仅只有这么多。”

她说自己将朗姆洛看做亲生儿子，但朗姆洛并不识字。冬兵花了大力气才教会他那些英文字母。朗姆洛已经不年轻了，但他学得还是如饥似渴，并且为自己读出那本西雅图旅游宣传册上的某行字就能高兴两三天。

到底是凡人之爱在三百年的贫瘠和辐射下变了样子，还是巴恩斯瞎了？

在台上，几个翡翠帮的士兵抬着一个担架，将它放在了火盆围着的范围中央。冬兵向那上面看去，只见那里躺着的是一个年轻人，年纪大概只有十六七，棕色头发，一双绿色的眼睛，如同孔雀般漂亮。他的头歪着，正好和巴恩斯对视。

他受了很重的伤，一根巨大的断裂木材插在他的肩膀上。

翡翠镇没有受伤的人。巴恩斯耳畔回荡着朗姆洛的声音。教团会尽全力让他活得久一些。

“兰斯！兰斯！”那个和父亲一同观礼的少年尖叫起来，他的声音带着哭腔，冬兵向他看去，就看到中年男人紧紧地拉住他，少年在他的手臂间挣扎着，试图向台上伸出手。

“今天的主祭人，一级士兵兰斯·洛克菲勒，在昨天修建房屋时，因为意外的房屋坍塌受伤。”站在担架后，是刚刚冬兵搀扶过的那个修女，她的声音颤巍巍的，手里攥着一把精致的小刀，她将双手放在胸口，做出祈祷的姿势。“今日我们齐聚一于此，在教团的见证下，将这勇敢而强大的年轻人的痛苦尽数献给无上神，愿它给予我们平静与永恒的安逸——”她的祷告中断了，薇薇安跪倒在地，附耳贴近在地上的兰斯，等了一会儿，她点了点头，然后重新站起来。

这一次，她面对着台下那个少年。“你没事就好，哈维。这是他的最终遗言。”

哈维在他父亲的怀抱里痛哭起来。

“别……别难过，兰斯因为救了你而受的伤，他也一定期望你能好好活着，现在他的生命和痛苦都不会白费。”薇薇安轻声对他说道。

“给我好好看着，哈维，”他的父亲将他推开，扳着他的肩膀，让他看着台上发生的事。“你已经不是孩子了，你得成为一个真正的男子汉就必须至少观看一次禁酒日祭祀。”

之前退下的那两个翡翠帮士兵重新上台，他们将兰斯放平躺在地上，拿走了担架。他们其中一个手里拿着锯子，另一个手中拿着烙铁，其中一端已经在火盆中被烧红了。

薇薇安的手按在了那根插在少年肩膀里的木料上，她的目光落在冬兵身边的杰特修女身上：“祭祀开始。”接着她蹲下身，用小刀在兰斯的手臂上深深地各自切开一条狭长的伤痕，从手腕，一直到手肘内侧。

没几秒，鲜血就像小泉一样涌出来。冬兵想要向前一步，再向前一步，他想冲上台前将那些行凶者驱离，但他救不了那个男孩。那样的伤无论是谁都无能为力，只有翡翠镇有这个能力，但他们选择了另外一条道路。那影影绰绰的火光，锯子切割骨头的声音，火红的烙铁按在皮肤上冒出的烟，都令人头皮发麻。

黄昏模糊了地狱和人间的界限，冬兵一时间不知道自己身在何处，他震惊地张开嘴，血的腥臭到处都是，这白日里还整洁优雅的花园一角如今看上去仿佛屠宰场。“我们没有固定的执行人，每次都是从镇子里随机选取的，看来这次的这两个年轻人……很有创造力。”杰特说。在她慢条斯理的话音间，穿插着台上那男孩的凄厉惨叫。他之前连大声说话都做不到，此时却能够放声尖叫。

他的两条手臂已经都被锯下，面孔上糊着深色的鲜血，扭曲得如同魔鬼。原本插在他身体里的木料被随手拔出来丢在一边，随着他的呼吸，不停地从伤口向外喷涌出更多的血液。另一个话少些的执行人拿着烙铁按在他的伤口上，从修女托着的银盘中拿出治疗针，从脖子给受害人打了进去，让他不至于立刻休克或失去意识。手持锯子的那个执行人已经陷入了一种癫狂中，他大声狂笑嚎叫着赞颂无上神，笑声中却全是恐惧，薇薇安被他一把推开，抢走了手中的匕首。高举着那漂亮的镀金小刀，他骑在洛克菲勒身上，将它一下下插进那赤裸的胸膛，接着在同伴的提醒下，用匕首沿着嘴角划开了主祭人的脸，直到耳边。

或许他又做了什么，但以冬兵的角度并没有办法看清，他只看到那只行凶的手做了个搅动的动作，洛克菲勒就再没发出过半点声音。

“这是……什么？”

“手臂的切割是仪式固定的一部分。”杰特回答，“只有主祭人一一承受住这些，这一切，他才有可能被无上神认可，成为超越一切凡人的存在，得以承载着无上神的荣光在陆地上行走……”

冬兵后退了一步，他知道自己该冲上去给那个男孩一个解脱的，但来自心底最深的黑暗恐惧牢牢捆住了他的双脚。自从他在朗姆洛的铺子里醒过来，这恐惧原本只有在黎明前的黑暗里才会重新找上他。鲜血模糊了台上那年轻人的脸庞，让冬兵辨认不清那到底是某个在修葺房屋时不慎意外受伤的新兵，还是二百五十年前的自己。执行人从腰间抽出了一条绳索，将它绕过洛克菲勒的脖子，发力将它收紧，拖拽着他走向他们后方不远处的亭子。在火光中冬兵看见出亭子中央摆着一个大型物件，薇薇安就站在它身后，不多久，电灯的光芒在亭子中亮起，一时间，照亮了年轻人受刑的平台，照亮了一路过去的血迹，冬兵目光顺着它一直来到薇薇安身上，她张开双臂，面前，等待着洛克菲勒的，是一张木制的简陋椅子，上面链接了电路，满是开关，在这一切上方，是一个满是电线的弧形电板。

翡翠镇的人都是疯子。

巴恩斯在所有人都反应过来之前，就冲上了平台，年轻人刚刚被放上那张电椅，冬兵发了狂，眨眼之间就放倒了将上前阻拦他的执行人。他来到洛克菲勒面前，后者用仅剩一只的眼睛看着他，艰难地喘气。

薇薇安站在他们旁边正在尖叫。

“没事！没事！”杰特在安抚那些正要冲上台前的翡翠帮士兵，“让他去做吧，神明在上，一个新加入我们的迷途孩子也收到了无上神的感召！这一切都是神的旨意！”

在更远处，哈维尖细的声音正嚎哭着：“天啊！救救他吧！”

而这些冬兵已经全部听不到了，他耳畔全是洛克菲勒的喘息声。吸。呼。吸……呼。

他伸出左手，扭断了洛克菲勒的脖子。

那呼吸终于停止了，洛克菲勒因为剧痛而带来的抽搐也消失了，他颓然地歪在那只椅子里，冬兵看着他。这是自从洞察计划之后，一直到他最终被放进休眠仓里的那二十多年里，他永远在祈求能发生在自己身上的事。

冬兵慢慢地转过身，看向自己身后。

他的目光都没有落在台下的那些惊骇万分的观众身上。因为巴恩斯在这个视角才注意到，洛克菲勒受刑的那个小小平台上刻着凹槽，之前他流的血将它们全都灌满了，冬兵现在看去，只见那里有一个他无比熟悉的图案正卧在血浆之中，猩红的九头蛇正冲他伸出触手，而在他脚下，一串血脚印跨越两百年的浩劫，将他和那头魔鬼死死锁在一起。

万分惊骇之下，他丝毫动弹不得，跪倒在地。只有他一个人可以听见的鼓声在耳畔敲响，冬兵眼前的世界都是血红。

……他不知道自己是怎么下来的。杰特搀扶着他，引导着他走过那小小的石头拱桥。“欢迎加入我们，孩子，”她满是欣慰地笑着，“你比布洛克有太多天赋了，我能感觉得到，你是能真正理解这一切的意义的那个。”她叫了两个士兵，叫他们送冬兵下山找崔西。

夜色已深，冬兵浑浑噩噩地走在两个士兵中央。他面无表情，头顶，亘古不变的星辰闪耀，一如既往。


	14. Chapter 14

朗姆洛幸灾乐祸。

他什么都没说，他只是坐在旁边的椅子上抽烟，看着冬兵躺在浴缸里洗澡，但是他在幸灾乐祸。

“还想留下吗？”他问。

“操你的。”冬兵回答。他声音很轻，房间里只有轻轻的水声。

他们现在身处镇上酒馆二楼的房间，崔西帮他们找到了落脚的地方。冬兵回来之后没吃任何东西，朗姆洛一点儿劝他进食的企图都没有，自己一个人消灭了两人份的食物，还往背包里塞了两个小面包。

朗姆洛跳起来，拖着椅子来到冬兵身后，手肘撑在浴缸边上，低头看着巴恩斯，然后用满是烟味的手把冬兵湿乎乎的头发拨开，露出额头，在上面低下头亲了一口。

巴恩斯被他的手掌按得只能仰头看他。

“……你这可怜虫，”朗姆洛疲惫地低声说，“这破地方就是我之前的所有了(This was all I have got)。”

说完他放开了巴恩斯。浴缸很小，冬兵的肩膀都露在外面，朗姆洛垂下脑袋，将自己的额头抵在他的肩膀上，深深地叹息。过了一会儿，巴恩斯拉过他的手腕，把他手里的烟咬在了自己嘴里，然后继续低下头清洗自己身上沾着的血。崔西说他亲自将洛克菲勒的尸体抱下了椅子，又带去了焚化炉，但他一点儿也不记得了。朗姆洛明天得给他弄一身新衣服，而冬兵从来不知道一个人身体里竟然能有那么多血。

朗姆洛抬起头，轻轻亲了亲他的颈侧，又亲了亲他的脸颊。这很痒，也弄得冬兵很想哭，所以他躲开了，将那半支手卷烟塞回了朗姆洛嘴里。“你该刮脸了。”朗姆洛说，“我去找把小刀，趁水还没冷。”

“你能找到剪刀吗？”

“你还真把我当成理发师了？”

“我想把头发剪短些。”巴恩斯说，“应该有些弄到头发里了。”

朗姆洛叹了口气。他站了起来，再次低头亲了一下冬兵。“看在你今晚已经这么惨了的份上。”

他只离开了一小会儿，当朗姆洛回来，冬兵仍然坐在浴缸里一动不动，他的两条手臂搭在浴缸边上，看上去好像睡着了一样。朗姆洛伸手在水里试了试水温，然后走到炉子边，提起水壶过来又往浴缸里加了些热水。做完这些，他把水壶放在旁边的地板上，低头看着巴恩斯。“你自己来还是我帮你？”

而巴恩斯愣了好久，最后他用一只手捂住了脸。“我不知道。”他的手慢慢滑下来，转而捂住自己的嘴巴。冬兵的双眼正回望着朗姆洛，后者这才发现他哭了。

“……我猜得我来了。”朗姆洛心里发酸，叹了口气，扳过巴恩斯的脸，将肥皂打在他的脸颊上。“没事了。嘿，你想听点好消息吗？我今天从杰特那里套来了话……”

冬兵哽咽着说：“我该在掉下火车的那一刻就去死的。如果不是因为我那么想活着，如果……如果我早点放弃……这些事都不会发生……”

“嘘。”朗姆洛慌了，他根本不知道冬兵在说什么，停下了手中的动作，他尽可能真诚地说，“想活下去永远没有错，你听见我说的了吗？想想哈德逊家，他们做错了吗？没有，看着我，看着我，巴基，你坚持下去了，对吧，你要继续坚持下去，比如现在。”

一阵哗哗水声，冬兵倾过身，向前靠近朗姆洛，伸手搂住了他的脖子。朗姆洛手里拿着剃刀和肥皂，根本没法回应这个拥抱，只能任凭湿乎乎的冬兵抱着自己。“我那时只是想让什么人能找到我。结果来的恰好是错的那队人。”

这真是蠢话。巴恩斯过去一定是个走运的小混蛋，他还挑挑拣拣。“……嘿，没那么糟，”朗姆洛贴着他的耳朵说，“我就找到你了，对吧？所以说，没那么糟。”

***

禁酒日的主祭人的确都是从教团手中的伤病者中选的，也有些是坏了规矩的人，罪犯，或是单纯的被其他人瞧不顺眼的倒霉鬼。当凑不出人的话，就从那些畸形儿中挑，再没有选择的话，就从镇民里选些没那么重要的家伙出来，这就是为什么你一定要让自己有用，在翡翠镇，你最好永远不要拒绝任何干活的机会。朗姆洛小时候就目睹了自己母亲躺在台子上的那一晚。她是那么的想要活下来，因为只要挺过天亮，她就能和自己的儿子一起在这个天堂一直生活下去，然而实际上她甚至没挺过两个小时。

“我一直都想弄清楚是什么弄死了我妈。”朗姆洛说。“我想见见无上神，就是这样。”

“那你见过了吗？是什么让你放弃了？”巴恩斯的头发剪短之后看起来更年期了，他和朗姆洛坐在酒馆角落的一张桌子前，喝一瓶在翡翠镇以外的地方永远喝不到的可乐。

朗姆洛知道他何出此言，自己之前的这几个月确实过得有够颓废，一点也不像什么用了半辈子执着寻找真神面孔的人。他对此也没有什么好辩白的，他用了几年赢得了教团的信任，又弄清了所谓无上神的存在，接着他还亲自见过了它，他只是不想跟冬兵说。真神的面孔可是相当地令人失望。

“我意识到凶手只是人而已。很无聊。”朗姆洛回答。

距离下一次禁酒日还有六天，在那之前他们没有什么能做的。朗姆洛的计划是有空的时候随便转转，看看能不能再得到点有价值的消息，其余时间都用来享受生活——巴恩斯在他身边，他们又身处除了那一天以外其余时间都是最宜居的小镇上，为什么不呢？不是哪个地方都能有浴缸和自动供水系统的。

“我想去渔猎区看看。”冬兵说。

于是这一天下午朗姆洛带他一起去了山下。这块区域离教团太远，石砖路还没有铺好，士兵们时不时会过来往路面上洒水，免得尘土飞扬。但这也直接导致路面偶尔有些泥泞。

他们来到水旁，不少渔夫正躺在栈桥上晒太阳，鱼竿摆在脚边，鱼篓离空空如也。巴恩斯站在其中一个渔夫的身后，安静地望着波光粼粼的水面。朗姆洛在一旁看到了一个之前在崔西身边跑腿的新兵，于是拍了拍冬兵的肩膀：“你别走远了，我一会儿回来。”

冬兵点了点头。

朗姆洛花了一点儿时间才从新兵那里套出了一点儿新信息。按时间推算，那次他从废墟里把冬兵偷走，之后没多久翡翠帮就从废墟里带出来了什么东西，教团把它安置在祭坛里，就在禁酒日祭祀的平台下方。没人知道发生了什么，只是从那时起教团的花园就开始繁茂起来。

“我从没看过任何一片土地能……我不知道，生长那么多东西，绿色的嫩草，还有花，真的，我长这么大还从来没见过这种东西。那里没有辐射，兄弟，一丁点儿都没有。”

“狗屎，这听起来……”朗姆洛喃喃。

“听起来就是神迹。”

“我原本想说很扯的，但你的说法确实更好。”

朗姆洛回到水边，结果那里已经围了一群人。他不知道发生了什么，觉得有点紧张，也凑上前去。

结果他看到巴恩斯站在水里。这看上去蛮好笑的，他们约好了不能让任何人看见他的机械臂，所以冬兵仍然穿着夹克带着皮手套，但他把鞋子脱了，裤脚挽起，手里拿着一样怪模怪样的东西，正在给周围的人们解释。朗姆洛看了看，辨认出那是一把前端尖锐的厨刀，在柄上绑了一根长棍。

冬兵讲解完了，示意大家后退，并且安静，自己低头看着水流。

大概等了二十秒，他插上了一条手掌大小的鱼来。

人群爆发出一片小小的欢呼，冬兵将鱼丢进一旁的鱼篓，朗姆洛走过去低头数了数，那里面已经有五六条了，不少还要更大更肥一些。

“玩得开心吗？”朗姆洛问。

“过去在苏联的时候，我见过有人能训练熊帮他们做这个。嗯……我要留下来教他们编渔网。”冬兵说，“我知道你有事要忙，晚点我自己回去吧。”

确实，朗姆洛感觉自己还能去碰碰运气能不能弄清楚地下祭坛的入口怎么进入，这样的话他们就不必等到下个禁酒日才有机会。他可以用他的方式来，如果是巴恩斯，大概只需要一路用那只铁拳砸过去就好，反正没有一个人是他的对手，但即使朗姆洛厌恶翡翠镇上每一个他认识或者不认识的居民，却不想杀人。

冬兵能在这里找到点安慰剂也不错。朗姆洛想着昨晚巴恩斯回来时的样子，他几乎感到毛骨悚然。

“不用着急，我回去一趟，带点儿吃的过来。嘿，小子，对，就是你，你过来，跟我走，”朗姆洛招呼着一个渔民的儿子，那个黑头发的男孩看了他父亲一眼，就快活地跑了过来。土生土长的翡翠镇居民都淳朴至极，毕竟这里没有犯罪和贫富观念。所有人都是屠刀下的羔羊，没人教过他们别的，只要有一口吃的，只要房子还可以住，身上还有衣服穿，无论什么都可以忍受下去。

男孩叫潘姆，头发卷曲，他们一家刚搬出山上的高档区不久，对小男孩说，新环境更有趣，还不用每天去教会听经，连平时总对他严厉管教的哥哥也加入了军队，现在大概是在修路，总之已经有很久没回来了，一切都自由极了。

朗姆洛带着他去了酒馆，在那里向后厨借了一个小推车，将一些干面包，酱菜，干肉和浆果装了进去，还搬了一桶酒。“我叫他们这些天多送些鲜鱼过来，”朗姆洛告诉老板，“今天渔民大丰收呢。”

而老板盯着潘姆：“你就是洛克米勒家的小儿子？”在男孩点了点头之后他来到柜台，从柜子里拿出一瓶可乐，塞给他，又伸手揉了揉他的脑袋。“这是给你的。”

朗姆洛没问，只是靠在门边上，低头用火柴给自己点燃一根烟。

“有小孩在啊，”老板说，“把烟熄了。”

“连你老爹在的时候都没法指使我做这做那，”朗姆洛反而问道，“你告诉我，老伊斯是怎么死的？”

“……我们出去收土豆结果碰到了火蚁——”

“不，这个故事的后半段，他最后是怎么死的？”

老板挥了挥手，叫潘姆去了门外，而朗姆洛已经靠近了，他狠狠吸了一口烟，然后把它拿在手里，来到老板身边，揪着后者的领子问：“你告诉我他是死在哪儿？是在那山顶花园吗？那块石板上？还是那把操他妈的椅子上面——”

“——他在回来的路上就死了！”

“你要是有半个字的谎话我发誓……”

“我爸就死在我车后座上！没有任何其他人碰过他！现在你他妈的可以放手了吗！”

老板一把把朗姆洛推开，指着他说：“操你的，布洛克。操你的，你知道吗？一直以来你就是个胆小鬼，所有他妈的人都爱你，伊斯把你当第二个儿子，我把你当我兄弟，还有那些其他人，而你只会逃，你他妈的只会逃。”

“那你就该知道我恨你们每一个人，你们让我恶心透了。”朗姆洛后退，靠在吧台上，低声说。

“那才不是真的，你那鸡巴脑子倘若稍微能转动一下，也知道那根本不是真的。”老板说，“人是会爱上别人的，单纯因为他们爱你，你就会爱上他们的，就这么简单，看到了吗，这么多年，你还是回来了。你一直想要的答案并不如人意？狗屎，布洛克，你该知道的，从来就他妈的没有什么答案，没有什么原因( People die for shit)。你就是我们的一份子，所有人都是这么过来的。我知道，每七天一次，翡翠镇糟透了，但这就是我们有的一切了，否则我们还有什么呢？”

老板也是个中年男人了，他不抽烟，此时拿出了杯子按在吧台上，用颤抖的手给自己倒了半杯酒。当他把这杯一饮而尽，他说：“出了这地方，我们什么也不是(we will be nothing)。”

朗姆洛的烟抽完了，潘姆在门口探头探脑的，想知道他们为什么没打起来，或者他们什么时候回去。他将烟头丢在地上，直起身子来。“你可以做人(You will be human)。”

老板没说话，半个字都没有。当朗姆洛迈步出了酒馆，带着潘姆重新往棚户区走的时候，他只是坐在柜台后面，低着头一动不动，甚至没能抬头看朗姆洛的背影一眼。

***

朗姆洛找到冬兵的时候，他在渔猎区的一处空地上坐着。

周围的几个男人女人膝上都放着正在编织的渔网，很多人都不太熟练，最擅长的是一个男人，他正摆出一副得意洋洋的样子，看见谁遇上问题，都主动凑上去以一种让人感到有点烦人的样子帮忙。

冬兵坐在一个树桩上，什么都没做，只是看着这些人。

他们打闹，嬉笑，互相数落，聊着自家的孩子或者男人，看上去无忧无虑的，就好像一群普通人似的。

朗姆洛来到冬兵身边，一只手按在冬兵肩膀上，和他一起看着这些家伙。“嘿。”

“嘿。”巴恩斯轻轻地回答。他抬起头看着朗姆洛，“你脸色不太好。”他抬起左手，轻轻地盖在朗姆洛手背上，“怎么了？”

这动作并不大，但巴恩斯可是名人了，当即有几个长舌妇闭上了嘴巴，往他们这边看了一眼。冬兵对那些异样的目光置若罔闻，而朗姆洛满不在乎，他甚至冲那几个女人狞笑了一下，像头狼那样舔了舔牙齿，把她们吓得低下了头，连交头接耳都不敢了。

“一些过去的破事。”朗姆洛回答，“你呢，你在干嘛？”

“我也想找个办法摆脱过去。”冬兵说，“但现在我觉得，或许是因为我一直太想了，所以反而总是被追上。”

不知为何，朗姆洛想起了早些时候酒馆老板对他说的话。“人们都说不能永远逃下去。”顿了顿，他又觉得不能表现得好像自己被老板说服了似的，于是又加上一句：“我不知道为什么。”

“我也不知道，但那似乎确实有些道理。说谎只能暂且度日，最终能让改变发生的只有事实。”冬兵说。朗姆洛觉得这个气氛让他真的很想抽烟，但冬兵抓着他的左手，他的火柴就在左边口袋里，朗姆洛又不太想把手抽回来，于是只是沉默地叹了口气。在他跟自己日渐牢固的烟瘾作斗争的时候，巴恩斯想了一会儿说，“我从来没跟你说过在九头蛇里他们是怎么对我的。”

这个话题朗姆洛不想让太多人听到，于是他蹲了下来，好让冬兵可以说得更小声。“这个嘛，你身上有不少伤疤，你做噩梦，所以也不太有什么必要听你亲口说出来。”

“比那更多，”冬兵歪过头，将领口拉下来，给他看自己脖子上被铁链生生磨出来的疤痕。

天色有些昏暗了，渔民们不再织网，而是各自回自己的棚户里准备饭菜，今晚将会有个露天的篝火派对。男人们扛着木材在离他们不远的空地中央搭建篝火，孩子们帮他们的母亲和姐妹们处理食材，摆上桌椅。只有朗姆洛和冬兵两个坐在边缘这里，一动不动，好像湍急河流中的两块相依为命的石头。

“彻底接手了神盾科技之后，他们搞出来了一个叫再生摇篮的东西，不管你伤得多重——甚至一个小时以内的脑死亡病患，都能把你救回来，恢复如初。在最后那十年里……很多人都发了疯，因为压力，战争，内部审查还有别的什么，他们想看看我能承受多少。”巴恩斯说，“……他们只是想看看。”

他伸出左手，在自己身上比划着，“他们这样把我切开过，这样，还有一次是这样。还有饥饿，我记得我因为饥饿死过一次，那回他们不得不把我放进再生摇篮里足足躺了四天。有的伤口会消失，他们只需要在报告上略过就好，有的不会，比如这里，你还记得吗？”

朗姆洛伸手按上他指着的地方，腰侧，哦，那里。

“那是烧红的皮带扣。”冬兵伸出右手，放在朗姆洛掌心，朗姆洛头一次这么仔细地看他的这只人类手掌。几乎每个关节上都有狰狞的浅白色旧疤痕，多亏了那个神奇的科技摇篮，它们的功能都恢复得很好，伤痛和破碎的骨头与断裂的截面都不在了，留下的只是皮肤上的伤疤。“……然而我最……最畏惧的还是那把椅子。他们在那把椅子上给我看我做下的那些事，让我回忆起来，接下来就是电击。过去他们还会按佐拉定下的规章来，后来他们只是拉下电闸，等到他们觉得合适了再扳上去。有一次他们做得太久，电极底下燃烧起来，融化了我右边的眼睛。”

他叙述的声音很平静。“主祭人要受的那些流程——那几个固定的戏码，那是……”

“从你身上来的。操。”朗姆洛帮他补完了这个句子。

“是。”冬兵只说了这一个字，言简意赅。

朗姆洛说不出什么话来。一直以来他都以为自己已经看懂了所有这一切背后的真相，但此时冬兵说的话，让他有种奇异的恐怖感，不是因为这些内容，而是因为这意着什么。他仿佛看到在这接近三百年的漫长黑暗岁月里，有一条看不见的丝线，将每一件发生的事都串联起来。它几乎让人无法察觉，但偶尔，就如眼下的偶尔，人们会在不经意的一瞥中看见它庞大的身影，并在心底感到无法抑制的恐惧。

这是第一次，朗姆洛切实感到了命运的存在。这一刻，他只觉得十分的茫然，不知所措。

他找不到合适的语言来继续这场对话，即使朗姆洛迫切地想对巴恩斯说些什么，让他知道即便如此，即便这世上有无穷无尽的操蛋事，过去，现在，未来，都不会例外，但……

但那并不就代表一切了。他想让巴恩斯的注意力从那些苦痛上移开，朗姆洛被禁酒日祭祀台上流着的血淹没过，二十余年，那滋味可不好受，他不想让冬兵也被淹没。

“……如果我知道，我永远都不会让你去看那个的。”

“为什么呢？我得知道。”冬兵说，他摇了摇朗姆洛的手，指着前面的空地，“看，他们把篝火点燃了。”

在他们面前不远处，火焰正围在木料上起舞。或许它们和一天前将洛克米勒家长子送上祭祀台的那根木料来自同一棵松树，油脂很足，烧得噼啪作响。孩子们绕着刚刚升腾起来的烈火尖叫着嬉戏打闹。“你每天的噩梦就是那些内容吗？”朗姆洛看着他们，开口问道。

最开始巴恩斯似乎想说点别的，但他看了朗姆洛一眼，不知怎么的改了主意。“也不，有时候我会梦到你。”冬兵低声说，“那就会好很多。”

朗姆洛看了他一会儿，想要判断他是真心的，还是只是在油嘴滑舌。“真希望我当时在那里。”最后他这么说，“我会杀了每一个那么对你的人。那些东西会将一个人彻底击碎的……我知道，我就是知道。”

“我很高兴你不在那儿，画面可不太好看，而且那段日子也很难熬，对任何人都是。”冬兵说，“而且我没有碎，我不会被打碎的。不管发生什么，不管接下来我们还会发现什么可怕的事，我都不会被打碎的。”

这决心不错，但朗姆洛已经经历得足够多，他清楚人的意志力能左右这个世界的成分少之又少。巴恩斯把他当在梦里挤掉坏回忆的安慰剂，哈，等他见了自己的老同事，弄清楚朗姆洛是怎么把他搞到手的，在那之后，看他会不会再来一次信仰崩塌。朗姆洛心里很阴暗地想着，伸手握住了冬兵的肩膀，“……那你发誓吧，”他顿了顿，“……以星星的名义。”

冬兵愣了一下，之后他微笑了。朗姆洛觉得好像已经很久没在他脸上看到这个表情了。

“我发誓。”他回答。


	15. Chapter 15

  
他们在酒馆楼上的房间里，摆了一张超大的双人床。被单是肮脏的红色缎子，睡起来不舒服，但软得像云朵一样。但这完全浪费——冬兵似乎没上床睡过觉，朗姆洛在房间里看到他的时候他永远坐在桌边，有时在写写画画，有时在发呆。而朗姆洛本人，他基本上一直在烂醉。  
  
是的，离下一次禁酒日还有三天，他们原本还可以做更多事，但朗姆洛大概有两天时间都花在烂醉上。  
  
这也没办法，首先，不是在哪儿都可以像翡翠镇一样，可以随时有酒不限量供应的。其次，朗姆洛原本也不想喝醉，但跟他拼酒的都是翡翠帮的士兵们，那些家伙们喝酒都像牲口一样，每次都是酒馆老板把他扛上楼，丢在床边的地板上，才算结束了这一天的战斗。  
  
冬兵这些天没闲着，他尽可能地走遍了翡翠镇的每一处地方，见到更多的人，和更多的人聊天。  
  
朗姆洛不知道他是出于什么心理，倘若一个人身上受过的痛苦可以繁衍后代的话，整个翡翠镇几乎都可以算是冬兵的后辈了，这原本是相当惊悚并且让人感到恶心的一件事，但巴恩斯怀着奇怪的毅力坚持了下来。教会没管他，毕竟修女长发话了，任何人都不能妨碍到巴恩斯，所以冬兵不但自由出入教会花园，高地区和贫民窟，甚至还和孩子们一起上了两次课，同他们一起听经。  
  
“今天别再喝这么醉了。”冬兵这天早上出门前，对着朗姆洛这么说。  
  
没有那些酒精作为依托，朗姆洛根本在这破地方撑不下去。但巴恩斯知道什么，他忙着在民众间行走，像他妈的一个神的使者似的，传授那些旧时代里人们广为接受但如今已经失落的知识和理念，比如女人不能太早生育，以及要多吃蔬菜和瓜果才能避免浑身溃烂牙齿脱落的可怕疫病。朗姆洛这两天甚至连话都没怎么跟他说。  
  
有时候朗姆洛感觉到冬兵的目光虽然看着他，却穿透了自己，看到的是全部所有那些在辐射沙暴里浑浑噩噩苦不堪言的可怜虫，朗姆洛只是其中之一，没有什么特别之处，价值比起其他人也没有额外重几分。  
  
这种意识让朗姆洛怒火中烧，他从床上坐起来，瞪着正在门口穿靴子的冬兵。  
  
“操，你管我。”朗姆洛恶狠狠地骂他。  
  
巴恩斯却脾气很好。“今晚我想继续叫你读书。”他说，“教会今天允许我进入他们的图书馆……除了写在人皮上的那些所谓福音书之外，那里应当还有些别的东西。如果运气好，我如果找到了基地里修改保险柜密码的记录，我们今晚就能直接离开了。”  
  
“……这句话我都说累了：绝对不要相信杰特，那老东西会抓紧一切机会摧毁你，千万，千万不要被她抓住任何弱点——”朗姆洛的声音因为剧烈的疼痛戛然而止，变成了一连串的哼哼。  
  
“就像我说的那样，今晚别再喝那么多了。”冬兵穿好了靴子，站在门口说话。  
  
该死的。朗姆洛希望他能回来，回来床边，给他个亲吻或者拥抱什么的。他希望冬兵说我哪儿也不去了，包括那个狗屁基地里的东西也不重要，我们一起回你的修车铺算了，把肮脏到难以形容的过去都抛在脑后。他希望巴恩斯能说，既然你这么难受，那我们离开吧，只要有你就够了。  
  
但冬兵什么都没说，而朗姆洛知道希望是个顶天残忍的玩意。  
  
他倒回床上，叹了口气。“……你真的欠了我太多了，”朗姆洛懒懒地说，他上身赤裸，此时伸手抓了抓肚子。  
  
这感觉真的奇怪，每次他选择相信冬兵而不是屈从自己的焦虑和恐惧时，朗姆洛就感到自己胃里怪怪的，好像有蝴蝶在里面飞舞，只要张开嘴，它们就会一只只地飞出来似的。那感觉又恶心又轻盈，最让他受不了的是他实际上还并不讨厌。  
  
“行吧我今天就在这儿休息，除了床上我哪儿去不去。”朗姆洛说。  
  
“谢谢，布洛克，”巴恩斯说，“我也会小心的。我保证。”  
  
他离开之后，朗姆洛又在床上躺了一会儿。肚子实在饿得受不了了之后，他爬起来，把冬兵之前拿上来的餐盘带回床上，在那红绸单上吃完了那些咸面包和煎鱼，接着又钻回被窝，重新回到了梦乡。  
  
这一次他梦到有人在冬兵面前将他开膛破肚，最后在他肚子里取出了提灯大小的一样东西，举给巴恩斯看。而他的巴恩斯，他的冬兵，他的旧日神，浑身散发着朦胧而圣洁的微光，身披星星，仅仅低头看了行刑人满是鲜血的掌中一眼。哦。冬兵仅仅是淡淡地说。原来是个蝴蝶笼——什么呀，里面的蝴蝶都去哪儿了？  
  
***

  
进入图书馆就要路过禁酒日的祭祀平台，冬兵跟在修女身后，抬眼看去，发现没有人清洗它，石制平台上恶臭难闻，蝇虫在上方嗡嗡作响，当人走近后它们轰然飞起，露出下方残存的、已经变成黑色的干涸血迹。  
  
“祭坛只有在禁酒日前一天才会清洗，其余时间，它都是属于无上神的。”芭芭拉说道。她说话轻声细语，好像一只猫。  
  
这地方让冬兵不想开口，他只是收回了目光。  
  
花园里多了些上次他来没见过的东西。这次巴恩斯来的时候正是清晨，一些修女们推着轮椅，带着病人和老人们在花园中的小径上缓缓散步。有的患者尚且可以自己走路，修女们便只是搀扶着他，而有的人太虚弱，连坐姿都无法保持，便由两个翡翠帮的士兵一前一后地将他们的担架抬出来，来到一处草坪上，一片树荫下，或是一座喷泉边，一从鲜花旁，感受阳光的暖意和微风的柔和。  
  
不少人身边还有人陪护，有的是孩子，有的是伴侣，甚至有的还有动物。  
  
“很美，不是吗？”芭芭拉驻足了，她带着迷离的笑容望着这花园，“在这里，每个人都是被爱的。”  
  
巴恩斯也常常震撼于人类的爱的顽强生命力，它们似乎在无论多严酷或是扭曲的地方都能艰辛生长。就连世上最邪恶之处也有爱的身影残存，只不过那时的它会被绝望和痛苦重重包围，烧灼得面目全非。  
  
他的目光落在一个坐在轮椅上的男人身上。他不知道遇到了什么，一半的脸严重烧伤，从冬兵的这个角度，从侧面看得见他的舌头。修女时不时在他身边弯下腰，用洁白的手帕帮他擦拭从那曾经被称为嘴巴的大洞处流出来的涎水，温声细语地对他说话。当冬兵他们再往前走了一段路，来到了另一个角度，看到了男人完好的那半边脸颊……那是个英俊的金发年轻人，他有着忧郁的蓝色眼睛。此时他正将目光投向前方的月季花丛，在那里，一只狗正追着一只蝴蝶嬉闹。  
  
“这些人每一个都可能是下一个禁酒日祭祀的……主祭人吗？”冬兵问。  
  
“是的，而余下的人就可以继续这样的日子。”芭芭拉回答，带着他离开了这片绿地，“……总有来自各个地方的人前来翡翠镇，他们知道这儿是他们的希望。”  
  
冬兵没说话。他至今不能评价宗教到底是能让人变得更好还是变得更坏，这种东西无论是过去还是现在都令他心生畏惧。他只是沉默地跟在芭芭拉身后。  
  
“……其实我也不太喜欢禁酒日……”芭芭拉停顿了一下脚步，来到巴恩斯身边，贴着他的耳朵低声说，“别告诉别人。这些家伙已经够可怜的了，我照顾过他们其中好多个，把他们送上祭坛的话……哦，不，我期望是哪个陌生人，至少。据说下个禁酒日的主祭人已经确定了，不是在这里面选。”  
  
“你不喜欢？”巴恩斯反问。  
  
“哦，你可千万别像我爸妈那样，对我说如果你不喜欢就滚出翡翠镇，”芭芭拉迷茫地睁着眼睛，“……我只是……我见到血总是不舒服。那也是一种罪恶吗？”  
  
“不。”巴恩斯说，“我也不喜欢血。那让我恶心……你为什么选择做修女？”  
  
芭芭拉笑了一下，摇了摇头，“——那可就太老套啦：我的未婚夫被选中做了主祭人，一年后我家里想让我嫁给别人，而我就是没法忘记他。”她来到了一扇紧闭的厚重大门外，敲了敲门上的小窗，等待回应。“……你懂的吗？有的时候你遇见过一个人，接下来你会觉得……任何其他人都不行，你再也不能和别人在一起了。”  
  
这说法触动了冬兵。芭芭拉没错，这种桥段的确很俗套，但仍然带有力量。  
  
拿他自己来说……冬兵把朗姆洛就当做自己最后的一次机会，他想证明自己还有关爱别人的能力和资格，他想证明自己不是一块废料，还可以被人需要。最重要的……即使巴恩斯经历了这么多，他还是想要证明人类是值得的。值得对其无条件地信任，值得耐心，值得第二次机会，值得更好更自由更有尊严的生活，值得更快乐，更幸福，值得被爱。  
  
如果失去了朗姆洛，他不知道自己还有没有动力再试下一次，应当没有了。  
  
“我知道，有的时候你只是……太累了。”巴恩斯说。  
  
芭芭拉似乎想要回头对他继续说些什么，但门上的小窗就在此时向一旁拉开，那里露出的一双眼睛打断了他们的对话。巴恩斯向后退了一步，留给芭芭拉时间同对方交涉，他听到了杰特的名字被提及了，还听见门里的人咕哝了句可怜虫之类的话，然后小窗合拢，几秒钟之后，大门开始缓缓开启。  
  
“我们可以进去了。”芭芭拉转过身看向他，“去吧，除了装在罩子里的那些以外，其他的任意取阅，不会有人阻拦你的。左侧都是图画叙事的，即使是普通人也可以阅读，右侧的有文字……你可以问我，事先说明，我学的时间还很短……”  
  
冬兵点了点头，迈步走进了图书馆里。  
  
***

  
这噩梦真是荒谬可怕，朗姆洛从睡梦中醒过来，发现外面差不多已经到了中午。他的头痛好些了，只是梦里的沮丧和压抑还弄得他有些迷迷糊糊的。朗姆洛花了两秒钟才意识到门口有敲门的声音。  
  
老板可没这么有礼貌，巴恩斯不会这么早回来，那大几率是别人。“……我没叫客房服务啊。”朗姆洛呻吟着回答了一句，手摸向枕头底下的手枪。  
  
“是我，布洛克。”  
  
杰特修女的声音。狗屎。朗姆洛感觉一种冰凉的恐惧直接从脊背爬上他的头顶，他紧紧地握住了手枪柄，差点跌下床去。杰特给他留下的心理阴影太大，他几乎是立刻就转头看向了窗口。如果他现在跳窗逃走的话，有多少胜算直接拿到车离开这儿？不，不行，冬兵还没回来。朗姆洛嘴里应着“稍等，我穿裤子”，一边挪到了窗边。  
  
他向下看去，看到酒馆门口的街道上等着好几个翡翠帮的士兵，他在里面看到崔西的身影，她抱着枪，正巧仰头看到了他，冲他灿烂地咧嘴一笑。朗姆洛冲她点了点头，然后离开了窗子。他妈的，这绝对没好事，但他跑不掉了。  
  
磨磨蹭蹭的，朗姆洛将手枪放回了枕头底下，来到门口，打开了房门。  
  
好吧，至少她还有耐心等待他自己把门打开。  
  
杰特修女身后站着五个高大的翡翠帮士兵，各个都武装到牙齿，把酒馆二楼的走廊塞得满满当当。老修女长则冲收回目光的朗姆洛露出一个和蔼的微笑。“早上好，孩子，我们得谈谈。”  
  
“这些又是怎么回事？”朗姆洛闪身让开路，让他们进屋。翡翠帮的人留在了门口，只有杰特一个人慢悠悠地走了进来。“没必要吧，”朗姆洛关上了门，站在杰特身后，“那大块头又不在，你应该知道的。”  
  
“我知道，他今天去图书馆。”杰特回答，来到房间里唯一的一把椅子旁坐了下来。她看上去很端庄，很放松，也很严肃。奇异的组合，但在这老家伙身上，永远能出现这种古怪的存在。  
  
朗姆洛意识到了问题，他来到床边坐下，“……你是为了……让他离开所以才……”  
  
“你向来都是最聪明的那个。布洛克。”杰特慢悠悠地说，“好让你知道……我昨天和无上神进行了对话，有关下一次禁酒日祭祀的事。我还说起了你……布洛克，你想知道无上神看了你在花园里留下的影像记录后，对我说了什么吗？”  
  
朗姆洛的手瞬间将手枪抽了出来，掏枪上弹一气呵成，隔着半个房间指向杰特。  
  
“无论你接下来准备说出什么荒唐话，杰特，”朗姆洛笑着说，“我建议你再考虑一次。”  
  
杰特毫不畏惧，好像他手里的是玩具枪似的，她平静地回答：“你母亲成为主祭人时候许下的愿望是让我像对待自己亲生儿子那样爱你，布洛克，一直以来我也尽自己可能照料你了……你在翡翠镇有特权，没错，但那不代表你就可以跨越那条底线……”  
  
亲生儿子一样看待。包括在教会时把他丢给那些神殿守卫，多亏一些心肠好的小修女他才得以活下来。在那之后，只有每次禁酒日时她才有机会出现在朗姆洛面前，因为每次朗姆洛都被强制性地观礼，杰特作为修女长曾经连续十六年主持祭祀，她最爱做的事是沐浴在主祭人的鲜血中后，带着一身腥臭的血和狂热的眼神，走下平台，将站在下方的朗姆洛抱在怀里，亲吻他的脸颊。就和她当初身披他母亲的血后，做的一模一样。无上神不但满足了她的兴趣爱好，还送给她一个不需要任何痛苦和代价就得来的儿子，她怎么才能不爱神，杰特永远是无上神最忠实的奴仆。  
  
“你他妈……”朗姆洛咬牙切齿，“你闭嘴，不要再说了！闭嘴！”

杰特站了起来，向他靠近了一步。她的声音逐渐变冷了：“你以为你在跟谁说话？嗯？——我怎么会教出这么差劲的东西。你从小就不争气，令人失望……做了错事就只会欺瞒，想要什么只会去偷……我害过你吗？我什么时候害过你？布洛克，从小到大，你都是个不给人省心的麻烦精……只顾自己，不懂感恩……你就不能，哪怕只有一回，稍微体谅一下别人吗？”

——他开了枪。子弹打进杰特脚边的地板里，溅起一丛木屑。杰特停了一下，低头看着那个弹痕，然后在屋外的士兵纷纷冲进来的同时，慢慢抬头，怒瞪着朗姆洛。

后者已经被人揍倒，死死按在地上。但他死死咬着牙，连一声闷哼都没发出来。

“你这畜生……我花了这么多年，养大了个仇人！”杰特那张嘴就是不肯停下，她一刻不停地说着，有关自己在朗姆洛身上投入了多少心血，对他赋予多少厚望，但他根本没有像书上说过的那样，给予她作为母亲应得的那些宽慰和幸福。“你不但对无上神说了谎……还毁坏了最重要的圣地，从那里偷走了神殿的守卫……就是你的那个同伴吧？有人看到在渔猎区的篝火庆典上看到……你们……无耻，下流……邪秽至极，几乎令我难以启齿。”

“呸。”朗姆洛啐了一口，狞笑着说，“你该——那你该看看我们在床上是怎么操来操去的——”

“让他闭嘴！”杰特尖声命令道。

在一旁用脚踩着他肩膀的士兵之一前天晚上还跟朗姆洛喝过酒，此时呵呵一笑，“抱歉啦。”那只靴子离开了朗姆洛的后背，还没等他缓口气来，直接重重地落在了他的腰侧。朗姆洛被踢得打了个滚，蜷起身子倒在地上抽搐。

“操。”他还有心情跟那踹他的士兵开玩笑，“你他妈……嘶……弗莱斯！你今天没吃饭吗？”

杰特的鞋尖出现在了他眼前，非常近，好像等着他去亲吻她的靴子似的。朗姆洛费力地抬起头，他看不太清，但杰特确实正低头看他，好像看一只在水洼里翻滚的蚂蚁。

这目光让朗姆洛毛骨悚然，当他在那个机械怪物面前时，后者的语气也让他这么觉得。

就好像，她明明是在注视另一个同她一样，没有更珍贵也没有更卑贱的生命，一个同样有尊严，有痛苦，会同情和喜悦，会受伤也会愤怒的人，但她的视线好像落在了什么远不如她的东西上，是尘土，是垃圾，只是一堆烂肉或是一个数字。而她自己则在这种注视中被拔高了，身形变得伟岸起来，面容变得悲悯圣洁，精神变得纯粹高尚。

这目光将朗姆洛骤然打回三十年前的暗无天日，他先是失去了母亲，接着杰特让他连自己都失去了。

他花了好多年，好多旅行和咬牙坚持才最后找回了自己，才真的站起身来，朗姆洛被愤怒点燃，狠狠地挣扎起来。“你的神只是一堆被垃圾拼起来的废铜烂铁！是魔鬼和怪物罢了——”

神从来不要求什么，更别说献祭，只有恶魔才跟人谈条件，这是冬兵告诉他的。他信了，他从没有像现在这样信过任何东西。

“邪恶已经摧毁了这个可怜人的精神……”杰特向房间里的所有人悲伤地宣布，“凡间的方法已经无法救助他了！我们已经没有什么能做的了！”

她捂住脸，呜呜地哭了起来。

楼梯上传来嘎吱声，朗姆洛期望那不是巴恩斯，他抬头往那边看，只见崔西来到了门前，脸色发白地看着房间里。

朗姆洛挣扎起来，冲她大叫：“这老东西已经疯了！崔西！你去——你去帮我把詹姆斯送走！你欠我这么多！”

崔西转头看向了杰特，目光里尽是恳求。“……再试试呢？这可是布洛克，为他祈祷吧，修女长？”

不管她在期望什么，杰特只是冲她摇了摇头。“放弃那些不切实际的幻想吧……无上神已经发话了，这次禁酒日，”她蹲下身，爱怜地捧起朗姆洛的脸，“——就是布洛克来做主祭人。”

“别担心你朋友，”崔西放弃了，她转过脸对朗姆洛安慰说，“作为神殿护卫，他的权限比修女长都高，不管他想不想留下，谁也不会为难他的。这是无上神的指示，我们不能违抗他。”

朗姆洛闭上了嘴，他的脑袋垂了下来，额头抵在了地板上。

房间里一时只有杰特抽噎的声音。“……别做什么无谓的挣扎了。”她说，“我们今天不会带走你，但你也要知道，你倘若动什么歪心思，崔西他们会用一切方法阻止你逃跑，这些天他们都会驻守在一楼。”

朗姆洛没说话，也没动。

“……你清楚规矩，两天后，禁酒日前夜，自己来花园，除非你想让别人陪同。”杰特说，“你想让被你偷走的神殿守卫亲自主持你的祭祀吗？他很有天赋，我想这也不是不能安排。”

“……我的临终意愿，”朗姆洛抬起了头。“我还可以许下一个愿望，无论是什么，教会都要满足。这个愿望高于一切规矩和条件，对吧？什么都行，是不是？”

杰特为他如此顺利地接受现实进入角色感到很欣慰。她没再继续假模假样地装哭了，而是高兴地蹲下身，甚至屈尊伸出手，弯腰抚摸了一下朗姆洛的头顶。“哦……不错，我还以为还会更复杂些呢。”

朗姆洛大概已经被这沉重噩耗打击得彻底死了心，他双眼通红，却没甩开杰特的手，强忍着恐惧，恶心，和其他一些让他呼吸困难的东西，他慢慢开口。

“我要许愿。”

朗姆洛一字一顿地说。

  



	16. Chapter 16

冬兵回到酒馆的时候已经大概是黄昏左右，一楼仍旧和他这几天常常看到的一样，坐着好几个翡翠帮的士兵。然而这一回没有喊声震天的呼喝，他走了进去，也没在里面见到朗姆洛。  
  
“嘿，有兴趣来一杯吗？”崔西坐在最里面的一个角落里，她的桌前没有别人，整个酒吧只有她一个人是自己坐在那里的。冬兵犹豫了一下，还是走了过去。崔西的桌子上摆满了空杯子，在冬兵拉开椅子坐下的时候，酒馆老板来了一次，低着头收走了它们。  
  
看来朗姆洛听从了他的劝说，今天没再那样喝酒了。巴恩斯有点欣慰，他等不及想要上楼去见朗姆洛。“布洛克在楼上吗？”  
  
“在，不，你等等，他今天不肯下来跟我们继续胡混，是你的原因吗？”  
  
“我有告诉他少喝酒。”  
  
崔西又喝了一杯，然后她没头没脑地说道：“我爸是翡翠镇里负责挖矿的，自从我有记忆起，只要他不在睡觉，就是在喝酒。”  
  
这倒是很常见的剧本。冬兵在过去的时代听过很多，这样的故事之后一般都会接着暴躁的父亲和羸弱的母亲，无穷无尽的家庭暴力，眼泪和拳头，最后总结起来是一个艰苦而充满恐惧的童年。“他打人吗？”  
  
“不，不，我想是因为他太醉了所以做不到。“崔西慢慢地说，冬兵盯着她的酒槽鼻，她说实话已经半醉了，她父亲也是这样吗？有的东西是融在血液里的，你痛恨的那些祖辈永远活在你皮肤之下，只要你稍稍放松警惕，就会把你变成当初他们的样子。“他在我二十四岁的时候死在了野外，没有伤口，我们认为他就是喝酒，不断地喝酒，把自己醉死了。”  
  
老板再一次来到了冬兵身边，给他面前也摆上了一扎酒。崔西醉醺醺地挥手：“他的都记在我的账上！”但是老板瞥了她一眼，说：“本店请客。”然后就走了。  
  
“操你的！皮埃尔！你他妈对我有什么意见？”崔西指着他的背影破口大骂，但老板已经躲到柜台后面去了，她只得转过身来，重新面对冬兵，“……我和你说过吗？我曾经当过见习修女呢……布洛克毁了我的红礼，我就进了这里，瞧，现在还不错对吧？有些人跟着我，他们听我的话更甚过杰特修女长，狗屎，他们中的几个，我敢说如果我叫他们去禁酒日，他们都会心甘情愿爬上那个祭坛……”  
  
她小队的其他人很显然都在装聋作哑，他们分散在远离这个角落的大厅各处，正对崔西和冬兵这一桌视而不见，假装他们不存在。气氛显然有些不对，巴恩斯收回目光。“我相信我听修女长提过。”他回答，拿起自己的杯子尝了一口，这酒和布洛克酿的差不多。  
  
冬兵没对崔西过多评头论足，她看上去一门心思地只想把自己灌醉，这很奇怪，因为冬兵没在她身上辨认出孤独或者痛苦的痕迹——一般借酒浇愁的人都多多少少带些这两样东西。  
  
崔西说：“你知道吗？我们和无上神……布洛克从来就没喜欢过禁酒日，我不怪他，翡翠镇有很多人都不喜欢，这很正常……但这里的一切，我是说，一切，这都是我们和无上神的约定，你懂吗？这是规则，必须要守住，否则我们就和外面那些人一样了。”  
  
冬兵不知道她在谈论法律还是宗教，这两者确实在人类文明诞生之初是一切的根基，但巴恩斯没法接受它们任何一种形态是翡翠镇如今的这个样子。他因为接近真相，这一切在他眼里只不过都是一个骗局而已……冬兵实际上并不清楚自己是否还有余力去相信，即使现在看上去野蛮残酷，到最后，几百年后，几千年后，这教条也会好起来，变成《奇异恩典》那种类型的东西……他太累了，很多事情已经不想去细细研究，现在，他只想上楼，去见朗姆洛。  
  
“队长，你接下来还有正事吗？”冬兵放下了酒杯，试图劝她适度。  
  
但不是所有人都像朗姆洛那样买他的账，崔西恼火地一拍桌子：“你把布洛克搞得不愿意下来陪我喝酒，那你就代劳吧！有点责任心，还是说你也是皮埃尔那样滴酒不沾的娘娘腔？”  
  
“别扯上我。”老板在柜台后面说。  
  
“如果你还清醒，是不会放我离开的对吧？”巴恩斯看着她，有些无奈地说。  
  
崔西很满意他识时务：“这不就上道了吗，聪明小子。”  
  
“好。”冬兵抬手招呼老板，“再拿多几杯，谢谢。”

***

冬兵小心翼翼地上了楼，敲了敲门。

“没锁。”朗姆洛的声音从里面传出来，有点发闷。冬兵推门进去，将门在身后锁上。朗姆洛正躺在床上，脸上盖了块湿毛巾，好像要把自己闷死似的。

“崔西是怎么回事？”巴恩斯问道。

“她怎么了？”

“她醉得不省人事。”冬兵来到床边坐下，抬手想要把那块毛巾揭起来，而朗姆洛挥手把他的手腕打开了。

“那个蠢货，”朗姆洛咕哝道，“你是说她在下面喝闷酒？”

“不，她硬要跟我拼酒，现在倒在桌子上，大概周围着火了也不知道。”

有几秒，朗姆洛没说话。然后他缓缓地坐了起来，伸手抓下湿毛巾，另一只手捂着肚子，有些懵懂地开口，“操。”他低声说，“那个蠢货，她这么干，杰特会弄死她的。”

但冬兵被他的脸吓到了。朗姆洛被狠狠教训过了，他左边的嘴唇裂了道口子，现在似乎已经不再流血了，但还是触目惊心；朗姆洛还有一只眼睛似乎不太睁得开，冬兵抓住他的肩膀，去检查那只眼睛，看到那里面一片血红，视力似乎没有太大影响，幸好，只是看上去可怕。朗姆洛推开他，抹了把脸。“谁做的？”巴恩斯低声问。

“没谁，我下楼的时候跌倒了。”

冬兵已经站了起来，他打算下楼，朗姆洛咒骂着跳起来，拽住他的手，“嘶……这没什么大不了的，不是……别再给我惹祸了。我已经把一切都安排好了。”

“是楼下那群家伙，对吧？”巴恩斯说，“是崔西他们？”

“你要做什么？把他们全杀了吗？如果不的话就别下去，”朗姆洛捂着侧腹，怒气冲冲地说，“这不是……崔西尽力了，你知道吗？我他妈的原本也还在生气，但是她现在——她尽力了。我们都他妈的尽力了，所以就别……别想这些了，现在这情况已经比我来之前预料得要好多了。信不信由你，这真的不算什么。”

冬兵没有说话，他也没有离开，而是重新拽着朗姆洛回到床上，当朗姆洛坐在床边时，他跪在朗姆洛双腿之间，掀起朗姆洛的上衣，给他检查侧腹的伤口。

是钝伤，颜色有些不太对劲，再过几个小时应当就会变成一片青紫蜡黄的淤痕，冬兵伸手在上面按了按，朗姆洛又是闷哼了几声，很好，没有骨裂，上天保佑他里面的内脏也没有破损。

“瞧，”朗姆洛摸着他的头发，“说了没事了。”

巴恩斯继续一声不吭。他脸色阴沉，站起身来，将朗姆洛按倒在床上，去扒他的上衣。“你干嘛？”朗姆洛咬着牙问，他试图挣扎了一下，但冬兵已经把他的衬衫拽到了脑袋上，朗姆洛不想被自己的衣服闷死，只能动手帮他完成了剩下的工作。他刚刚把衣服卷成一团抓在手里，巴恩斯就已经开始对付他的皮带和裤子——

朗姆洛内心想承认这有点辣，但是回忆深处，那充满厮打和嚎叫的童年时代复苏了，一瞬间朗姆洛难以控制恐惧，他一动都动不了，好像那些过去按在他身上的大手们又将他压住了似的，他甚至连挣扎都做不到，只有低声地说了一个字：“……别。”他盯着巴恩斯的手，甚至不敢抬头看后者的脸。

冬兵的动作停了。

朗姆洛在缓缓地恢复呼吸。

床吱嘎了一声，巴恩斯不再撑在他上方，而是倒了下来，他的脑袋就贴着朗姆洛的胸膛，花了好几秒，朗姆洛才模糊地辨认出这是一个拥抱。冬兵搂着他的腰，动作小心地避开了他的伤口。巴恩斯肯定还在暴怒当中，他的右手就放在一边，紧紧地攥着床单的布料，用力到关节发白，青筋毕露。

朗姆洛的手慢慢地落在了他头顶。光着身子贴在那机械手臂上的感觉可不好，太冷了，现在朗姆洛就能感受到冬兵的左手贴着自己的后腰。于是他稍微坐起来了一点，搂着冬兵，一个过去他从来没想到过的问题钻进了朗姆洛的脑子里。操啊。他想。要是我死了，这家伙能做出什么来？他会难过多久？

不知道为什么，朗姆洛有种奇怪的感觉。被伤痛烙在记忆中的恐惧是会伴随人一生的，不管走到哪里，不管多大，那个空洞永远都会存在。但现在，他感觉有什么东西一点点地正在将那个洞口填满。

“你不会想不开吧？”于是朗姆洛就说了，“如果我出了什么事，我是说如果，万一，你怎么办？”

“……我查过了，再生摇篮也不在基地，档案里有，所以它应该也在这里，什么地方。你不会出事的。”巴恩斯却说，“……我不会再把你一个人丢在这种地方了。”

“至少我们现在就翡翠镇的观点达成了共识。”朗姆洛说。它从一个冬兵梦想的退休地点变成了“这种地方”。巴恩斯给他讲过再生摇篮的功效，它听上去是很厉害，但如果是爆炸呢？或者，禁酒日祭祀？他不觉得那一套来一遍之后自己还挺得过去。但冬兵不愿意说，朗姆洛没想再问，那样会显得他有多在乎这个答案似的。而且他怕冬兵起疑心。

冬兵爬了起来，他看着朗姆洛：“我想看看你腿上有没有受伤，就这样，如果你不愿意的话就……就告诉我吧，有哪里特别疼吗？”

朗姆洛摇了摇头。

巴恩斯垂下眼睛，倒在了另一侧的床上。“我真是太蠢了。”他说。

“你是没我脑筋灵活，但总归还是有人能给你垫底的，放心。”朗姆洛回答。真是狗屎，可能是因为冬兵那张漂亮脸蛋的缘故，即使他自己才是更惨的那个，朗姆洛控制不住地觉得巴恩斯看上去可怜。

他伸手拍了拍巴恩斯的胸口，而后者又睁开了眼睛：“……至少告诉我大概发生了什么吧？除非你真的什么都不愿意跟我说。”

“我不说只是因为没什么好说的，”朗姆洛回答，“发生了什么？我安排了你明天可以去见无上神一面，他们都答应了，明天杰特就会带你去。”

死寂。接着冬兵坐了起来，他盯着朗姆洛那张伤痕累累的脸，直到朗姆洛开始惶恐起来，以为自己是不是做错了事，反而惹他生气。“就为了这个。”冬兵低声说，伸手摸了摸朗姆洛的眉骨，惨了，朗姆洛感觉得到他的手在哆嗦。

“——我只是想赶紧把这些破事解决掉，我们好回……”

朗姆洛的声音越来越小，因为冬兵慢慢地靠近了，然后非常虔诚地吻了他。

很好。朗姆洛想。冬兵没有揍他，所以他没做错事。至少没错太多。而冬兵在这个吻里尝到血的味道，就和他遇到过的每一件好东西一样，都伤痕累累的。我的。冬兵想，感到无限的惶恐，以及一丝丝得来不易的安定。

有那么一瞬间他忽然动摇了，想要直接就带着朗姆洛离开，管他那些翡翠镇、佐拉和那个打不开的保险柜去死呢，冬兵想要回朗姆洛的那个破烂酒馆，除此之外什么都不想要。

即使什么都没改变，什么都没收获，什么也没搞懂，但至少他们没失去任何东西。及时止损，对吧？有一个很像卡尔波夫的声音在冬兵耳边说道。终止任务，士兵。你有的时候必须要跳船，不要跟它一起沉没。

“你想回去吗？”巴恩斯低声问，“现在就走……什么都不要了，我们回家。”

“哦操，你认真的？我相信那也是崔西试图鼓励我们做的事，但是……”朗姆洛愣愣地看着他。

在这一刻朗姆洛想起好多人，崔西，皮埃尔，杰特，还有那个冬兵目睹的第一场禁酒日祭祀，那个主祭人叫什么来着？兰斯·洛克菲勒，因为救了渔夫家的儿子而自己受伤，最后沦落到祭坛上。在冬兵给他讲过的圆桌骑士的故事里，有个叫兰斯洛特的家伙，他的名字正正好好可以被洛克菲勒名字里的部分拼出来。瞧，这都是因为他懂得拼写了，否则朗姆洛永远都不会知道这件事——见识过的东西越多，越能在这原本蛮荒而没有道理的宇宙里发现那些好像被仔细编织而成的精妙巧合。这难道不算什么冥冥之中的奇迹吗？——要把这些家伙全部都抛到脑后吗？

“你要是早点说这个就好了。”朗姆洛回答，“……我现在不想逃了。我花了二十多年寻找真相，从没有哪次像现在这样接近过。”他伸手戳了戳冬兵的胸口，“要退后的话你就退吧，但我要留在这儿，我要把事情搞清楚。”

“真相。”冬兵迟疑地说。

“对……就是，有的时候你搞不明白为什么，所以你会非常生气，我就是气疯了，老天，我不想再愤怒下去了，你懂吗？我不想再愤怒下去了，那不对，没有人该那么活着。要么我找到那个‘为什么’，要么……要么我找到办法把这些东西都砸烂——你懂我在说什么吗？……我必须得找到点什么……来证明一下我们不是一群，一群一直活在一个怪物和谎言下面的可怜虫。那也太可悲了，我不想那么可悲，光是那么想想就好像要把我杀了，妈的。”

巴恩斯看上去非常难过。“我大概明白，布洛克。”他低下头，稍微退开了一点。

你必须跳船。卡尔波夫还在对他说话。

“——你还走吗？”朗姆洛问。

弃船，士兵。

“不，”巴恩斯回答，“要走一起走。”

他们小小地沉默了一会儿，享受着这一刻。然后朗姆洛忽然想了起来，推了冬兵的肩膀一把。“你今天有什么收获？”

“哦那个。”冬兵说。他伸出手，在怀里掏了掏，在夹克内袋里拽出一本东西来。

它厚得像块砖似的，但又很小，比一只手掌大不了多少。朗姆洛接过了，拿在手里打量它的蓝色塑胶封面。那上面有一行字，他费力地试图把它们读出来。“屌……”

“典。”

“操，我知道。你别说话。”朗姆洛捧着它，继续再一次尝试，“屌……典，字典。”

“对，字典，就是那个，”冬兵说，重新在他身侧倒下，躺好。他找了好久，是最后在一个很角落的地方把它翻出来的，就紧挨着一本已经破烂得七七八八的《科幻图鉴》，这本他本来也想一起顺出来的，但它太大了，薇薇安一直盯着他。

“狗屎，”朗姆洛低着头坐在床上，紧张地翻阅着手里的字典，“……这也，妈呀，这也太多字了。”

“所有的字，实际上。至少绝大多数吧，都在这一本书里，这里有它们的发音，还有解释。你再也不会找不到合适的词了。”

有好久，朗姆洛都没说话，然后他合上字典，瞪着冬兵：“你是说——今天白天，当杰特那老家伙在……你就在她的图书馆里，把所有的……所有的字都偷出来了？”

“放在那里又没有人看。”巴恩斯有点腼腆地说。

这算什么呢？就是有的时候，当你以为自己已经一败涂地的时候，以某些特定的角度来看，恶人永远也不会真正地胜利。不管接下来如何，朗姆洛觉得，至少眼下，他们小小地赢了一局。

朗姆洛控制不住，哈哈大笑了起来。这牵动了脸上的伤口，但他没在乎。


	17. Chapter 17

  
“你确定要这样吗？”朗姆洛问。  
  
他们两个并肩站在翡翠镇的山顶花园中，跟在杰特和一众士兵身后，沿着一道长长的阶梯，向下走着。朗姆洛很不安，他小声地问巴恩斯。  
  
“我不会再留你一个人了。”冬兵回答，“更何况你是为了答案来的，不是吗？让你缺席可不太好。”  
  
他们一路走到一处巨大的山洞入口，这里的构造和图书馆的很像，巴恩斯给朗姆洛介绍时，说这里是“被挖穿了的防空洞”，朗姆洛没听明白。士兵们都在这里停下了脚步，只有杰特手持火把，还用格外复杂的眼神看了看他们两个。“你还没告诉他，对吗？”她问朗姆洛。  
  
“不关你事。”朗姆洛回答。  
  
“无上神就被安置在这里，是祭坛的正下方。我们有升降装置，可以让祂在明天的禁酒日祭祀上，直接缓缓升起，出现在所有人面前——这多好啊。”杰特咧开嘴笑了，“但也听够了我这个老婆子的絮絮叨叨了，来吧。”  
  
她推开了门，冬兵跟在她后面矮身钻了进去，朗姆洛回头看了下外面等着的崔西等人，也跟了上去。  
  
门合上的那一刻，彻底切断了外面的光，只剩杰特手里的火把将他们周围照亮。  
  
他们三个人在这个潮湿的走廊里沉默地走着，而朗姆洛抬着头，他看到头顶每隔几米就有一只红色的光点亮着。他知道自己正在凝望那个怪物的眼睛，但他不知道这东西在过去曾被叫做监控摄像头。

佐拉成为机械造物之后，一刻不停地如实记录了所有他见过的影像，并且以七天为周期定期删除那些不重要的内容。现在他的数据库里留下的东西里，旧的那些，可以追溯到身着便装的史蒂夫·罗杰斯只身来到基地，在和佐拉对峙后获得了冬兵的真相。那真相后来害死了他，但可惜那时没有佐拉可以连线的摄像头在现场上线，否则那镜头一定值得一个老九头蛇反复回味。

不是所有时候追寻真相都会是好事，正如不是坚持正确的事就会引向好结局，正确的事也就只是……正确罢了。除了正确，它什么都给不了人们。而新的那些，就是这样三个人，沿着这条隧道不断地向前走，经过一个摄像头，又一个摄像头。  
  
“在过去的时候，战争时人们会躲在这里避难。”巴恩斯忽然开口说。  
  
朗姆洛哦了一声，“这就解释了我刚刚在角落里看到的那些骸骨了。”  
  
这对于他们两个来说已经是司空见惯的桥段，巴恩斯喜欢给朗姆洛介绍旧时代的种种，而后者喜欢听，但对于旁人来说这可是新鲜事。杰特修女走在前面，没有回头，却开口：“……您懂得很多过去的事嘛。这也难怪。”  
  
“……为什么这么说？”  
  
“无上神和我说过很多关于您的事。”  
  
朗姆洛抬起眼睛盯着冬兵的后背，他没看到任何僵硬或者犹豫。这可能是好事，冬兵并不像他们其他所有人那样畏惧那个家伙，即使“无上神”口口声声宣称冬兵是他的造物，而冬兵显然对他半点恭敬都欠奉。  
  
“哦，不错，”巴恩斯仅仅是这么回答，“他还会说话。”  
  
怕惹恼了杰特，朗姆洛快步上前捅了冬兵一下。  
  
果然杰特笑了起来，“你是觉得，因为你见过的时代比我们多，就让你比我们其他所有人都更高贵了吗？”她停下了脚步，在晃动的火焰光芒下，她那苍老的脸看上去扭曲狰狞，“冬日——战士！我知道你的时代，我也一样了解它们。”  
  
“哦，是吗。”巴恩斯也随之站住了，他将皱着眉头的朗姆洛拦在身后，看着杰特。  
  
“祂给我看过那些旧日时代的影像记录，当他们怒吼，我听见了。他们嚎叫，孩子们哀哭时，我也都听见了。过去的人们彼此猜忌，仇恨，欺骗。当他们注视彼此，看到的不是一个实实在在的人，而是他的衣着，他的权力，他的……钱？是吧？这个概念在这里不复存在了，和无数陈旧的陋习一起。”杰特说，“只要人人拥有的东西都仅够其勉强维生，就没有贪欲，没有金钱和不公……”  
  
冬兵反问：“……也是这个原因，你禁止别人识字和读书吗？我问过薇薇安了，她说在你之前，教团至少教每个愿意学的人读和写。那时这片土地上的每个故事都是从翡翠镇流传出来的。”  
  
这件事连朗姆洛都不知道。他原本只是听着，但忽然他想起那些母亲给他讲过的睡前传说故事。  
  
杰特耐心地解释：“一旦有了记录，那些想法，那些念头就不会再纯粹了。恶魔就藏在文字和故事里——你看看布洛克，倘若没有他母亲的恶劣影响，他一定会是个出色的好人，而不是现在这样……一个穿着破烂，一事无成，又满嘴谎话的骗子。”  
  
“给每个人相等的不公，不代表公义。”巴恩斯回答，“那只是更大范围的不公而已。而且，不要让我再从你那边听到哪怕一句诋毁布洛克，否则我就砸烂你的‘无上神’，把他的芯子扯出来，丢到路中央让所有人都踩上一脚，相信我，更糟的待遇他都活该。”  
  
“你会知道我为什么这么说的！”杰特很激动地说，“我们和你是一起的！你难道不明白吗！他到底对你说了多少谎话？他骗了你太多了，他骗了我们所有人！老鼠崽子从小就靠骗人活着，长大了之后也只会骗人——”  
  
“这算半句。”巴恩斯说，他向前走了一步，“介于你骂人词汇的匮乏性，得给你一个同情折扣。”  
  
朗姆洛笑得太厉害，导致他们两个都不再拌嘴，转而都停下来看他。他拍着冬兵的肩膀：“哦，这句厉害。我得承认，这句厉害极了。”  
  
“有什么东西那么好笑吗？”修女长问。  
  
“得了吧，我不会是这儿唯一一个听烦了吵架的人吧？”  
  
杰特重新看向巴恩斯：“我见识过你的时代了，现在的要比它更好。”  
  
朗姆洛抓着冬兵的手臂：“她是一定要在吵嘴里说最后一句的那种人。”  
  
修女长带着一种得胜将军那样的姿态看了他们两个一眼，巴恩斯和朗姆洛都不知道她通过这个证明了什么，但至少她自己感到满意和骄傲。她继续向前走了，冬兵冲朗姆洛耸了耸肩，而朗姆洛回了他一个凶巴巴的眼神。  
  
果然，随着不断深入，朗姆洛再一次看到地上铺着的管线，更多的被固定在隧道墙壁上，在火光中蜿蜒向前，伸入黑暗。一种奇异的机械运作声在这地下空间不住地回荡，是换气扇？还是发动机？朗姆洛一步步地向前走去，觉得这声音仿佛应和着他们的脚步，又或是他们的心跳，因为它隐约中保持着某种节奏，固定循环，就好像……

……就好像人的呼吸。

在前方的高台上，骤然亮起了一张人脸。

杰特停下了步子，垂着头站在一旁。朗姆洛屏住了呼吸。在它的轻声细语中，冬兵上前一步，仔细地打量着眼前这座规模相当宏伟的电线与机械组成的小山。

“……好久不见，巴恩斯中士。”佐拉说。

***

“果然是你，佐拉……告诉我，发生了什么？”冬兵问。

朗姆洛站在他身后，一动不敢动，而杰特跪在一旁，显然也不想参与对话。在那个真名叫作佐拉的机械怪物眼中只有巴恩斯和他自己两个人，其他人估计只是尘土罢了。

这里黑暗而且潮湿，冷得要命，朗姆洛可以看得见自己的呼吸，一团团的白雾在他面前浮现，这倒罕见，好像他面前游荡着几只幽灵。他想，我们是真的试图在跟一个计算机屏幕讲话吗？就像那些偏僻农场里的疯子，每天跟他的洒水器说早上好？

从什么地方传来滴水的声音。

冬兵跟他说过有的山洞靠近地下水源，无论墙壁是用什么做的，都会在黑暗中渗水。那绝对不是什么魔鬼在黑暗中一步步靠近的声响，只是水，再过几百年，水滴滴落的地方会生长出獠牙，而在那正下方，会被慢慢砸出一个小小的凹陷。

我就是凹陷。朗姆洛想。杰特是凹陷，崔西是凹陷，翡翠镇的所有人都是凹陷。我们是被陨石一样的水砸出来的凹陷，我们生而残缺。

“你以为在你‘弃船’之后，我们剩下的家伙会发生什么？”佐拉嘲弄道，“所有人都疯了，不是吗？照我说，一定是跟玛尼莎吹进通风管里的那些迷幻剂有关，你还记得那些快活日子吗？……我们都藏在地底，没有电视，也没有电台了，好小伙儿们想出了个什么好玩的东西？得了吧，你肯定还记得。”

冬兵没有回答，他慢慢地沿着这机械山丘走着，低头看着那些管线和零件，好像要在那里面找出条路似的。朗姆洛和杰特的目光都追着他的背影，而巴恩斯只是抬起脚，把一个挡在他前面的罐子踢开了。

这一定让佐拉不太满意，安装在他们头顶的扬声器发出了一阵令人不安的嗡鸣，不过那显示器上的绿色人脸形状并没有发脾气，而是隐忍地微笑：“……沉默，巴恩斯中士？好吧，你赢了，你想知道什么？在你回到休眠舱里之后，大家失去了消遣——说实话，你在那场战争里给我们带来了很大鼓舞，你知道吧？不是肃反战争，那回你只是亲手把佩吉卡特一家关进内部监狱了而已，美国队长的那个新跟班，叫什么来着？我记得你砸烂了他的脸，哇，就像个熟透了的水果，到处都是。”

“……山姆·威尔逊。”冬兵出声了，他只是说了一个名字。

现在冬兵已经差不多来到这机械山的侧面了，朗姆洛不想离他太远，已经迈步跟上了他，但没有像他平时那样去到巴恩斯身边，而是远远地，拒绝踏足那些管线的范围内。他还没搞清楚那是什么呢，做不到像冬兵那样毫无心理芥蒂地踩上去。

“应该是吧，”佐拉回答，“一个无关紧要的小角色，我的常规数据库里没有他的名字，大概是已经被归档了……不，我们说的是那之后的那场战争，那场和宇宙的战争……外星人，对吧？你可真是人类救星，他们试图来抢夺宇宙魔方，是你，冬兵！你带领我们剩下的所有战力，打赢了那场旷日持久的战争……六年……他们撤离地球的那一天，哦，我永远记得那个庆功宴……你的脸挂在每一快屏幕上，所有人都在欢呼……”

巴恩斯始终不说话，搞得朗姆洛心理没底，他越发感到恐惧起来。要知道，按理说，朗姆洛明天就要去死了，现在每一分钟都是他仅剩的一点点人生，他觉得自己有权多争取一下。“嘿，”朗姆洛压低声音，远远地，试图跟冬兵对话。“你也没说过嘛，你竟然还是个战争英雄什么的。”

因为他的这番话，巴恩斯抬起头短暂地看了他一眼，接着哈了一声。“真巧，我也记得……我记得我回到基地，杰拉德也说了一样的话。他说这屏幕看上去真是碍眼……”他回答着佐拉，“大概是喝多了，于是他就那么干了，他有权限……下一件我知道的事，就是他们叫我跪在大厅中央，拿小刀一点点剥下我的脸。那次我在再生摇篮里躺了多久？你的常规数据库里还留着吗？”

佐拉笑得好像那是什么好笑的事似的：“我还记得你被放进再生摇篮之后还清醒了好久……从外往里面看，那场景就和恐怖片一样。”

冬兵喃喃道，“你甚至不是真正的佐拉，你只是一段他还还没断气前编写的程序而已，靠着这些……”他弯下腰，从地上捡起一束沉重的电缆，“——这些机械零件来运转到现在罢了。”

“和你聊天还是那么让人愉快。”佐拉说。“我不再追究你在那之后就执意要求要回到休眠舱永久冰封了，人无完人嘛，对吧？谁都有撑不下去了的时候……”它顿了顿，笑起来，“不过如果你挺到最后的话，全面核战爆发前的那次投票……哦，你应当还不知道，只有一个人投了赞成票，其他人都弃权了——听上去原本你可以改变这一切呢！哈哈哈，命运很奇妙，对吧，你也一定看出来结果如何了。”

“操……”朗姆洛喃喃地说。

原来是这样。

现在他知道真相了。这场旅程真是折磨人，一点点的，朗姆洛搞清楚了冬兵那些噩梦的原因，也搞清楚了这世界是如何一点点滑入现在这个荒芜深渊的，该死的，他甚至知道了那场大灾变之前的生活是怎样，它们有好的部分，比如那样干净又漂亮的金发姑娘，比如她唱的那如同圣歌一样美妙的奇异恩典……也有坏的部分，战争，混乱，老杰特口中的那些倾轧和暴力……

朗姆洛本应该已经如愿以偿了——已经没有更多的“真相”好让他去追寻了，但他并没有感到哪怕是一丝丝的释然或放松。

一种沉重而压抑的感觉压在他心头。朗姆洛只是注视着冬兵的背影，感觉喘不上来气，好像有东西掐住了他的脖子。

原来巴恩斯一直承受的就是这种感觉吗？

冬兵低声说：“是啊，我看出来了。”他回答得很平静。也是，那些难以吞咽的部分，已经在无数个噩梦中次次光顾，佐拉做的这些或许还不如一次暴雨夜对他造成的伤害大。巴恩斯是有韧性的，他好像就真的不会被彻底击垮。

因为他已经垮了一次，他不会再让自己垮掉第二次。冬兵能吸取教训，他从不犯一个错误第二遍。他负担不起代价。

巴恩斯停下了翻找，而是开始将那些零件和管线移开。不管冬兵之前是在找什么，现在他一定找到了自己一直在找的东西。佐拉没有阻止他，而是以那种它独特的，状似很亲密的语气甜腻地说：“哦，你找到它了！”

不知道为什么，朗姆洛在此刻陷入无边的狂怒当中。你知道吗，像冬兵那样，遭受过那么多苦，忍受过那么多，能做那么多事的人，却仍然还能那样笑着跟旅行商人打招呼，那样小心翼翼地亲吻别人的话，那可是相当、相当地了不起了——而这样的人，他的背影就不该如此孤独。

朗姆洛迈步踏上了那座机械山，他站得不太稳，有些摇摇晃晃的，但还是来到了巴恩斯身边，咬着牙，跟他一起移动零件。

冬兵看了他一眼，肩膀的线条似乎放松了不少。

但这举动惹怒了佐拉。“滚开！”它开始尖叫，“你这老鼠！恶心的虫子！别碰那个！那不是你能碰的东西！”

那一直半跪在原地的杰特猛地抬头，她跳起来，好像想把朗姆洛拉回来，但她的脚步在那些管线前停住了。她不敢像朗姆洛那样踩在神明的身体上面，只能在下面交集地咒骂：“快……快下来！布洛克！你这崽子！”

一时间好像所有人都在吼叫，而冬兵伸出手按在了朗姆洛的肩膀上，“瞧，”他指着下面露出来的那台机械，对正有些僵硬的朗姆洛开口，仿佛全世界只有他们两个，“这就是再生摇篮。”

……那东西可一点都不像个摇篮，反而像是个休眠舱，或者——一个插满了管线的厚重棺材。

“行吧……行吧，我懂了，你又开始养宠物了对吧？”佐拉隐忍着说，“就像那个孩子——她叫什么来着？马克西莫夫，我只记得这个了，塞科维亚基地被废止后你把她藏在长岛的一个地下室里，多久？哈，还是让我们把她找到了。”

从这个机械怪物嘴里说出来的永远都是一些听上去残忍至极的痛苦回忆，但它的语气却好像那是什么值得纪念的好时光似的。为什么？是因为那时候它还具有对别人施加痛苦的能力，所以它觉得自己那时候才是真正活着吗？j

而这一切，冬兵都置若罔闻。他拉着朗姆洛的手，带着他慢慢走下了机械山，然后才对佐拉说：“你得给翡翠镇以及那些需要的人使用再生摇篮，这能救很多命。”

“……还是那么天真有趣，而我又为什么要听从你的建议呢？巴恩斯中士，接下来你又要要求什么？把这地方从九头蛇中解救出来吗？还是从此取消禁酒日祭祀？哈，真是……狂妄！”

“是的，我还真有别的事需要你做。”巴恩斯非常平静地说，“我要你把过去装着宇宙魔方的那个保险柜的密码给我。”

“狂妄。”佐拉又说了一遍，他没什么兴趣，语气一转，不太耐烦地说，“我什么都不需要给你……你本来就是九头蛇资产，现在应当也隶属于教会……你是……我的东西。”接下来，他开始向杰特说话，“我们谈完了。带他下去，准备明天的祭祀活动吧。”

冬兵没有坚持，或者说，他其实早就对那些要求失去了执念，拿不到的话放弃就好，但当杰特站起身，试图抓住朗姆洛的手臂的时候，他率先挡在了他们之间。

没有争执，也没有威胁，杰特因为他的介入而不敢再向前一步，只是呆滞地看向佐拉。巴恩斯也缓缓向佐拉看去，他没有说话，只是面色变得很差。佐拉向来享受看他受苦，在这片沉默里，它发出了一串满足的轻笑。

“倘若你觉得自己可以在一整个镇子的阻拦下，把他完好无缺地带走的话，大可继续站在那儿。”佐拉大发慈悲地说。

杰特抬起了手，但冬兵立刻转回了视线，重新看着她，于是她又讪讪地把手收了回去，甚至还往后退了一步。

倒是朗姆洛从后面轻轻推了巴恩斯一下。“……别做傻事。”他低声对冬兵说，虽然声音有些沙哑，听上去似乎很艰难，但至少仍旧冷静。“这是……昨天我们就说好了的，没关系，我会再想想办法的。”

可是冬兵目前似乎并没有理智对话的意思，即使他看向朗姆洛的时候，他的目光里也仍然充满了愤怒。“而且不知怎么的，你觉得没有必要告诉我一声。”

“嘿，别他妈的冲我发火，”朗姆洛摆出无赖的样子，耸了耸肩，“我又不是主动想去的，还不是没得选。”

巴恩斯等着他，他似乎没那么生气了，但表情仍旧紧绷。朗姆洛觉得自己能看到他磨牙的动作，现在巴恩斯看上去有些绝望。

杰特和佐拉都没说话，远远的，从隧道入口，他们来的方向，崔西带着五个士兵磨磨蹭蹭地向他们走来。“别做傻事。”朗姆洛再一次低声说，他不太敢直视冬兵的眼睛，微微偏过头，看着崔西那帮人。

“对，别做傻事。”崔西来到他们两个身边，她看上去很疲惫，“我清楚你大概能轻松放倒我们几个，但外头还有五六十人，每个都和我们一样有枪。”

“你说得太多了。”杰特冷冷地打断道。

“抱歉，修女长。”崔西回答，“我以为您也想让他们认清现实，少给大家伙添麻烦。”

这下杰特不说话了。

现在，所有人都看着冬兵。巴恩斯一动都没动过，他仍然就只是盯着朗姆洛。

朗姆洛说：“抱歉。”

“你得退后，士兵。”佐拉带着它邪恶的快意劝道，“也是时候让你清楚你这新宠物到底是个什么样的货色了……一个贼，他有告诉过你这个吗？这个卑鄙小人，他像只老鼠那样溜进基地，来到我面前，说了一大通谎话，诓骗我给了他F翼的临时权限，然后炸掉了整个17号仓库！在那里他把你从休眠舱里拆出来偷走，就是想把你那条手臂卖出个好价钱……”

这些话让朗姆洛面色惨白，他哆嗦了一下，有些虚弱地对冬兵说：“听着，我……”

而冬兵只是摇了摇头。“不。”他喃喃道，“我不会再后退了。”

他看向佐拉：“……我们来做交易吧——让我来代替他，你放他走，而且要保证再也不会让他做主祭人……我还要那个保险柜的密码。”

“哦，我能感受到你的一点点诚意了，但还不够。”

“重置口令。”巴恩斯平静地说，“老苏联人派系对人工智能感官很差，我知道卡尔波夫从来都没让你弄清楚重置口令到底是什么，唯一留下的书面记录也是手写在那红本子上的，你想要它，对吧？我可以把它给你，我可以留下。”

这下绝对抓住了佐拉的要害，朗姆洛不知道那是什么，但佐拉听起来对这个提议感到十足地吃惊。“……我可真没想到，这家伙对你来说值得这么重的砝码。”佐拉说，“或许我该把价格再提上一些。”

天。

朗姆洛一瞬间就明白了，这不过是这怪物的小把戏。布洛克·朗姆洛一直都无足轻重，佐拉从一开始把他安排成主祭人，也只不过就是为了这一刻。好像它拿准了冬兵不会任由旁人在他面前被送上祭坛，它就是想要冬兵拿东西出来换。如果没有这个所谓的“重置口令”，如果巴恩斯确实任何砝码都没有的话，它就能看到冬兵的屈从和痛苦。

那种情况下，如果佐拉叫冬兵跪下哀求，这又会是怎样的一副场面呢？

即使一无所有，巴恩斯还有他的尊严，他的人格，还有他的旧日信条。佐拉总能换到些什么。

在这场小小是博弈当中，朗姆洛只是无足轻重的一枚棋子而已，谁也没指望过他做一些自我牺牲的“高尚之举”，那根本不会产生任何影响，只是他在自我感动罢了。

他哑然。

“你还要密码有什么用？”佐拉问，“你知道我会让你永远留在这儿的。有了口令，你什么都不会记得。”

巴恩斯后退了几步，离开了朗姆洛。后者空落落地看着他站得远远的，然后冬兵冲他歪了歪头，“密码不是给我的，是给他。让他把那东西拿走吧，就只是……不能让它再被埋在地底下了。”接着，巴恩斯豁然一笑，“……来吧，佐拉，你毕竟都答应人家了……你最棒的传奇故事，不是吗，怎么能少了那最关键的一颗星星？”

“你——”朗姆洛惊诧地出声。

“你怎么知道？”佐拉和他一样惊讶。

“我们在基地里的那天晚上，你睡着了，我回去主控台搜记录的时候就看过了监控录像。”冬兵对朗姆洛说，这回他的声音很柔和，就像他们出发前，还在那破烂的修车铺子里时的样子。

原来巴恩斯一直一直都知道……朗姆洛说不出话，只能费力地回忆。老天啊，那不过是几天前发生的事，现在感觉起来却好像已经过去十几年了一样——那天他醒过来，冬兵表现得有什么异常吗？哦，巴恩斯当时没生气，他说想让朗姆洛多睡一会儿，还说……

朗姆洛感觉胸口忽然之间堵得难受。他想起来，巴恩斯当时想要给他讲复仇者。那家伙是怎么说的来着？“这是我知道的最精彩的一个故事了”，大概是这样，对吧？该死的，他看了录像，知道了朗姆洛一直在跟他说的都是假话，然后他想的是，佐拉没兑现承诺，他得尽己所能补偿给朗姆洛。

“你真是我见过的最大的蠢货。”朗姆洛喃喃道。

巴恩斯却没有看他，而是对佐拉说：“成交？”

“即使你会后悔，你也不会记得。”佐拉回答，“和你做交易还是那么令人愉快，巴恩斯中士，你可以放心，我从不作弊。”

“密码。”冬兵冷冷地说。

“吾乃万王之王，奥兹曼迪亚斯，功盖万世，强者折服。”伪神拖着语气吟诵道。

“哦。”朗姆洛傻了，“这可真长。”

巴恩斯重新来到了朗姆洛面前，“那不是密码，那是……一首诗。你要记住的是……奥兹曼迪亚斯，”他的手掌按着朗姆洛的肩膀，“真该死……我早就应该想到的。这家伙过去就喜欢这首诗。你留好昨天的那本词典，找到这个词，就能打开那个柜子了……”

“别他妈的……”朗姆洛匆匆地打断了他，压低声音飞快地说，“我们拿到密码了！”他双手抓着冬兵，贴着他耳朵，“别坐以待毙！没必要再留下来了，你找机会杀出去——”

“不行。”冬兵回答，他没有遮遮掩掩的，而是用正常的音量，以一种十分平静的语气说道，“我不能离开……我也不会再让任何一个人因我而死了，布洛克。你去把史蒂夫的东西带上，然后有多远走多远吧……我很抱歉，但至少让它陪着你，我会……我会感觉好点。”

“你在说什么鬼话？”

“——我不想再杀人了。”

朗姆洛瞪着他。“我根本听不懂你在说什么。”

“不会再有人死去了，”巴恩斯说，他向后退了一步，好让崔西的人上前，抓住朗姆洛。“……我会挺过祭祀，在那之后，这个典礼就会废除……我确认过了，莉莉丝说过，教义就是这样，只要有人完成了祭祀，大地的罪过被尽数洗净，今后就再也不会有新的主祭人了。”

朗姆洛不敢相信，事到临头巴恩斯竟然觉得他是那种可以靠几句善意谎话就可以蒙混过关的蠢货。没人能挺过那操蛋东西，即使那人是冬兵。他在焦急之外也感到怒火中烧，朗姆洛被几个士兵抓着，向隧道入口的方向拖去，他不停地挣扎，嘴里咒骂着一切，足足有四个士兵才能将他按住。他的手是一直伸向巴恩斯的，多多少少的，可能也在期待冬兵能上前将他的手握住，但巴恩斯只是站在原地，沉默地看着他被人拖远。

“操你的！别告诉我你就这么认命了——做点什么！该死的至少做点什么！”朗姆洛绝望地大喊。

早知道事情会变成这样，他宁可在刚刚还能动的时候对着自己脑袋来上那么一枪。杰特跟在他们不远处手持火把也缓缓地走着，越过她的肩头向后看去，能看到黑暗随着火光的离去渐渐重新充满这条隧道深处，冬兵孤零零地站在那机械山丘下，他的面孔逐渐模糊，最后身影都被那浓重的阴冷黑暗淹没了。朗姆洛目眦欲裂，但凡人有其极限，他没法穿透黑暗看清其中的巴恩斯，有那么令他冰冷彻骨的一瞬间，朗姆洛以为冬兵消失了，被召回了，被湮灭——无论那是什么，而且这全都是他的错，巴恩斯只是为了救他。

他惶恐地抬头对拖着他一条手臂的崔西开口：“……别，别——他不能受那个，我们不能——我们不能——天啊，”崔西仅仅低头看了他一眼，紧接着就移开了视线，朗姆洛只能抬头，他看向杰特，“我们不能那么干，告诉我至少你知道，他——他不是普通人，他和我们其他人都不一样，我们……我们不能让那种事发生在他身上……谁……谁有资格主持他的祭祀？杰特，求你了，杰特，杰——妈，我求您了。您肯定明白这一点。”

“哦，布洛克……”杰特展颜一笑，“这么多年了，你终于肯这样叫我。”

朗姆洛挤出一个扭曲的微笑，在这冷到墙壁上都结了薄薄一层冰的防空洞里，他额头上却布满了细汗。“……我发誓我会听话，我——您让我做什么我都愿意，只要……”

他们停下了脚步，这条隧道已经到了尽头，士兵们上前解锁大门。过了几秒，那厚重的钢铁巨门在朗姆洛背后被拉开，他们又回到了起点，光从他背后铺射进来，像利剑一样穿透黑暗，朗姆洛艰难地睁着眼睛，看见他面前的杰特，走在队伍最后的杰特，霎时间仿佛身披无尽暴烈阳光，她身上的黑袍看上去如同白纱。

这女人一生扭曲，残忍，冷酷无情，并且孑然一身，此时她人生也接近走到了尽头，不剩下几年光景，杰特身材胖大，走路时右半边身体僵硬，脸上皮肤松弛，一只眼睛几乎都被垮下来的眼皮遮住，不太睁得开，就算那些没被淹没在皱纹里的部分，也都大片大片地铺着深色的暗斑——这样的一个老人，此时只是看着朗姆洛，后者就在这目光中半个字都没法再说出来。

朗姆洛闭上了嘴巴，眼前这景色是他见过最可悲、最可怕的画面：杰特看上去竟然安详又圣洁，强烈的幸福让她的呼吸急促，向别人投去的目光满是怜悯。

她看上去好像一个新娘。

“太晚了，布洛克，我不再需要那些了，”年迈的杰特颤巍巍地说道，“我已经有神来爱我了。”

朗姆洛被丢出了门外。

“滚吧。”崔西低着头，对倒在泥里的朗姆洛说，“别再回来了。”

朗姆洛撑起自己，抹了把脸，指着那已经合拢的铁门，脸色惨白地说：“她已经疯了……你看不出来吗？”他站起来，伸出手臂，向附近每个人大吼，“你们难道没有一个人能看出来吗！”

没有人回应。在这精巧美丽的花园里，附近的所有人都只是惊恐地看着朗姆洛，情不自禁地向后躲了躲，朗姆洛目光所及之处，都只有躲闪的目光和低下去的头颅。这些士兵，修女，镇民和外乡人们看着他，好像朗姆洛才是那个精神错乱的狂人。

崔西将他进入防空洞前上缴的武器带了过来，走到他面前，将那一袋东西狠狠按在彷徨不定的朗姆洛胸口，逼得后者不得不伸出双手将它抱住。

“修女长和这里的每个人一样清醒，理智，”崔西干巴巴地说，“你在这儿白费力气，有他妈的什么用？看看你四周，布洛克，翡翠镇就是这样，这片土地就是这样，从我们祖辈时就是如此，当我们死掉，几代人后也不会变化……因为这就是我们的活法，没有这套活法，我们就什么都不是，你懂吗？”

她推得朗姆洛步步后退，恨恨地低声说着，脸上的伤疤都随之抖动，“人就是这样的东西，我们……所有人都只是受苦，必须受苦，然后死去，没有例外。你……你又觉得自己算是个什么东西，值得一个豁免？”

“……不是豁免，”朗姆洛甩开了她的手，将包背在身上，“那他妈的是一个奇迹，巴恩斯是一个奇迹，没错，这些人一直以来都是这样，这垃圾地方一直以来都是这样，我告诉你，你们，你，你，你，还有你，你，”他一个个地指点过去，“——我们所有人都配不上他，这片土地也配不上他！”

崔西狂怒道：“你才是疯了的那个！听听你自己！庆幸你自己还活着吧，这才是真正的奇迹！”

朗姆洛后退了几步，他看上去仿佛一瞬间冷静了许多，但熟悉他的人都知道，那些极度的疯狂和愤怒都被埋在那副皮囊底下。

“那些荒野童话都是真的。”朗姆洛说，“巴恩斯就曾经和其中一些神明并肩作战——他也是他们之一。杰特宣扬的无上神唯一且至高都只是谎言。”

崔西已经不再反驳他了，只是带着怜悯看着朗姆洛。其他人交头接耳，议论纷纷。

“别这样对我，”她说，“我们都已经尽力了，接受吧，布洛克。”

有那么几秒，朗姆洛没说话，他只是站在原地，看着崔西身后那紧紧关闭的钢铁大门。一生中总有那么几个时间点，你会猛然发现尽力而为并不够，远远不够。这世界对人的要求是如此之高，一旦你没那么走运，即使竭尽全力，你也没法如愿以偿，甚至更多时候，你连保住自己已经拥有的东西都做不到。而且“尽力”没法让你成为更好的人，你只会和局势一起慢慢滑向深渊。

尽力不够。你得豁出所有。

“我的车呢？”朗姆洛声音沙哑地说，“不用你催，我回酒馆拿上东西，然后立刻就走。”

“昨晚你们就该走的。”她说，“滚吧，布洛克，别再踏进翡翠镇一步，否则迎接你的只会是子弹。”

说完她转过身，叫人将朗姆洛带走，自己离开了这里。朗姆洛试图在她的背影上读出任何外露的情绪，但都失败了，她只是向远处走着，步履有些踉跄，除此之外，再无其他。


End file.
